Fantasy Kingdom Online
by coolkat1221
Summary: Finally you had it. The new game, Fantasy Kingdom Online. The game everyone has been dying to have. The game that gives you shivers with just the very name of it. Literally every kid's dream at one point but what happens when you and every person that played has now been trapped inside with only one way out? so will you be one of them? Cover is mine do not use without permission.
1. Floor 1: Enter The Goblin Floor

**Quick warning: There might be some darker themes in this story such as possible gore, strong language, mentions or maybe even acts of rape/pedophilia and other similar acts. There will also be violence. If you are not in favor of reading such things, or just can not simply stand reading anything in relation to them, then kindly leave. You have been warned.**  
 **Okay, I've been meaning to do this, but I've been so busy doing other things. I've played some of Kingdom Hearts (all of 1, a little bit of 2, and a pretty good amount of Chain of Memories) and Final Fantasy (some of 10 and a tiny bit of 7 before my laptop went to shit). So, sorry if I make some of them out of character. I've only seen the playthroughs to some of them, and read fan-fiction, so hopefully it won't be too bad. I also made a B.O.C. Poll on Quotev, so you can vote on who you want as a B.O.C. Please leave a comment on what you think, and if I should continue or not, and vote.**

 **Big thanks to user/Lapeligroza for helping me with the last names for:**  
 **Ansem**

 **Xehanort**

 **Sora**

 **Vanitas**

 **Riku**

 **Ventus**

 **Roxas**

 **Kairi**

 **Namine**

 **Xion**  
 **I'll be sure to use them for future**  
 **Btw, this is not really that much going to follow Sword Art Online, I mean there may be some parts, but other than that, it won't.**

 **(E/N:The book is in the process of changing it's current P.O.V, from 2nd P.O.V to 1st P.O.V. There are no major changes in the plot, only just a change in P.O.V)**

* * *

Finally, I had it. The new game, Fantasy Kingdom Online. The game everyone has been dying to have. The game that gives everyone the shivers with just the very name of it. Literally every kid's dream at one point.

After reading an article that Ansem Walsh, my favorite game creator, had designed, planned, and made a new game, I had set eyes on it immediately. And now, this very moment, I will be finally be able to play it. I checked the time and saw that it was 3:20 PM. Not wanting to wait any longer for my brothers, I decided to start without them, putting on the helmet specially made for the game itself, and laid down on my bed comfortably. The device had to do a few scans on certain parts of my body, checking over vitals and anything else of necessity. Once the scanning was finished, the log-in box popped up. I entered my account username and password, double checking to make sure everything was correct before entering. I had to pick a character class to start of with, and after blazing through so many different types of classes, I stopped on the one I liked the most, which happened to be the **SWORDSMAN** class. Now that I was done with finalizing everything, it was now time for the game to start. I looked around the area after blinking a couple of times to clear out the blurriness in my eyes, and became giddy with all of the happiness bubbling inside of me.

 **...LOADING...  
ENTERING FLOOR ONE: GOBLIN LEVEL**

"Yes, I'm finally back!" I said as I fist-pumped the air in excitement. Rushing off, I didn't worry about any problems of getting lost, since I knew my way around pretty well from being a beta tester(perks!). I headed down an alley and was going to keep on my way, until I heard someone call out to me. I turned around and saw a boy who had the strangest hairstyle there is to black(it was cute on him though), and the most dazzling blue eyes that I was sure were actually glowing. And judging by the way his avatar was dressed, he must have chosen the SOLDIER class.

"Hey." He greeted, "Sorry to bother you, but it looks to me like you know what you're doing around here, and I was wondering if you could help me with figuring out how to play this game?" The guy asked before adding, "I'm not really used to this type of thing." Not seeing anything wrong with helping him, I agreed. "Okay, follow me." I lead him to a place I thought would be perfect to show him the basics of the game.

 _~Time skip is brought to you by the lovely Vanessa Carlton, enjoy~_

"And that's pretty much it." I finished, exhaling a breath of relief, done with the lengthy lecture. "Do you understand?" The guy nodded. "Yeah, I think I got it." I hummed in delight, "Okay, good. Wanna give it a go on a low level?" I gestured to a low leveled monster nearby which looked easy for him to take. He glanced at it, "Do you think you could take it on?" I teased, a smirk growing on my face. "Of course," he scoffed, a smug look on his face, "I can take on anything you throw at me." He smiled, throwing me a playful wink. With that, he summoned a freaking GIGANTIC sword that he shouldn't have been able to even lift. Never mind wield.

I watched as he went over to the (somewhat) weak monster to attack. Soon enough, he killed it. Well, seems like he can handle himself.

"I did it, yeah!" He jumped in the air, proud that he got it on the first go. "Great." I smiled as I nodded to him, "I think that's all you need to know. So, the rest is up to you then." I turned around, making my way off, "See ya—"  
"WAIT!" He yelled out in hurry, surprise filling his voice at my sudden goodbye. "Huh?" You turned to him, startled, "What is it?" He heaved a sigh of relief, "You can't leave yet. I haven't repaid you," he replied, a hidden meaning in his eyes. I shook my head in disagreement, "No, it's fine. I don't need anythin—" "Come on, one date." He cut me off as held up one finger, a cheeky smile painted on his face. I shook my head again, feeling a small blush growing on my cheeks, "No seriously, its fin—"

I never got to finish my sentence. In a single moment, both he and I were surrounded by a blinding light. We were being transported to an unknown area.

"What? Where are we?" The ravenette questioned as more and more people began to appear like we did. "I-I don't know." I replied, scootching over to him as I looked around warily. Suddenly, a big hologram appeared in the sky, and there it showed a man, his identity hidden by a cloak.

"Hello, my dear players." The man greeted creepily, "I'm sure that some of you have noticed that the log-out button has disappeared, and I assure you, this is not due to any glitching of the sort." I tried for myrself, swiping my hand over and going through the menu guide, and lo-and-behold, he was right, the log-out button was nowhere in sight. The man chuckled at the shocked expression of some of the players, "I purposely made it that way," the man continued, "I have but one very simple reason for it. It is so you cannot log-out of the game." A hushed and worried murmur ran through the crowd, my eyes closing as I felt a sense of danger. "If you were to try and remove the helmets, a signal will be transmitted straight into your nervous system, disrupting your brain and nerve endings, therefore ending your life." My eyes widened at the information, what is this lunatic thinking? More and more people raised their voices, shouting in protest and fear for their lives. Some not even believing what the man was saying was even true. They yelled their demands, arguing that he could not keep them all inside the game. Someone tried taking off their helmet, only to drop dead immediately after. Everyone around the fallen person froze, their eyes widening at the sight, standing there stiff in fright. "I-i-is he dead?" Someone stuttered out. The man next to him went to check, and in the few seconds he examined, his face grew paler and paler, and soon enough, he said to the man who asked, "He's... Dead." His voice trembled as he held the dead man in his arms. He stood up quickly after, utter mortification in his face as he looked around in panic, "What the hell!" He shouted, his voice cracking as his fear increased. "Oh, god! This can't be happening can it?!" Another person asked, desperation in his voice.

"He can't get away with this!" Someone shouted, "On the contrary," the man interrupted, "I can. And I'll have you know, that in this world, you will follow my rules, and you will just have to accept that. But if it so happens that any of you still have hope of leaving Fantasy Kingdom Online, there is a way out, and it's quite simple really; all you have to do is make it all the way to the 100th floor and beat the game. Right now you're on the 1st floor and level—"There is no way we'll ever reach that level! You have every idea on how hard this game is!" Someone shouted, cutting the man off. The man stood in silence for a moment, before clearing his throat and continued speaking, "In your inventory, there is an item I put there. Open it." Everyone went to check their inventory. I opened my own inventory and saw that it was a mirror. "A mirror? Why a mirror?" I looked at the object in question, then equipped it as did everyone else.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded everyone completely, making the surroundings a bit blinding for a moment. Once the light was gone, I stared at myself. Not at the avatar I created, but the real me. And when I looked at everyone else, they too had changed. There was even a boy with icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair; a singular, noticeable cowlick curling up to his left. He was dressed up as a girl(I figured that was what he was originally pretending to be). By him, was a slightly younger boy with brown hair clutching onto him. I was pretty sure it was how they looked like in real life. I turned to look at the guy I helped just as he turned to look at me. Nothing really changed on him appearance wise.

"So, your hair always looked like that?" I pointed to his hair. He shrugged as he answered, "Yeah, is there something wrong with it?" He asked, shooting me a pointed look. I quickly shook my head, thinking that he misunderstood, "No, no, it's fine, I just— Nevermind." I sighed, embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow. "And is this the real you?" I nodded. He pursed his lips into a thin line, before asking, "How does he know what we look like?" He nervously fidgeted as he looked around in caution. I glanced at him, "Remember how the helmets scans your body? I'm pretty sure that's how." I replied. He nodded, "Mmm, I guess so."

"Oh, and one more thing, if ever your life points reaches zero, you will die. Here in the game and in the real world. And with that I bid you Adieu. The greatest of luck I give to you, and please, try not to die." And with that, the hologram disappeared. There was silence, then chaos. Everyone freaked out, and tried to get out of the large arena, pushing and shoving anyone in their way. The ravenette and I got out of there, and ran to the we knew about.

As we reached our destination, we leant against the wall to regain our breath. After a minute, I lifted myself up and smiled at him, "Alright, if you and I work together, I'm sure we can make it to the 100th level in no time. I think I have some tricks up my sleeves to make this easier for us." I said, already thinking of plans on what to do. "Yeah, uh— about that, I don't think I can come with you," he said as he scratched the back of his neck. I stopped as I turned to look at him, confused, "Why?" He smiled sheepishly, "I have to go find my brother and my friends. I'm sure they are back there somewhere," he explained, a sorry look in his eyes. "Oh, I see." I was a little disappointed that he couldn't come. "But, no worries," he winked, "I'm sure we'll meet again, I still owe you that date." He said as he started to run off. "Oh, by the way. My name is Zack!" He shouted, waving at me  
"Mine is Melanie!" I shouted back at him, returning the wave. I ran off the other way. _'I'm going to beat this game no matter matter what'._ I thought, clenching my fists.

* * *

 **Hey CoolKat122 here.**

 **I rewrote this chapter cause I didn't want this story to be based off of SAO (which still it didn't really change that much) that much and this chapter followed it down to a T which didn't sit all too well with me, but I didn't want to change too much otherwise it would ruin the whole story.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a comment (I love comments ) on what you think and maybe heart/follow. That is all my little kittens.**  
 **and try to guess the creator oh and remember take the poll so I'll know who you guys want as a B.O.C**

 **Here's the link down below:**

 **Who should be an B.O.C in my story fantasy kingdom online**


	2. Floor 1: The Dark Forest

p style="text-align: center;"strongSince this got the most votes on for an update here you go! The second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!/strong/p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: justify;" It's been about a month since that whack-o creator of the game trapped me and everyone else inside it. And the only way out is to beat the game, which wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't for the 100 of LEVELS! And then we have the final bosses in EVERY level. But that's not even the worst part. No, of course that won't be the worst part, how could it? The worst part is that if you die in the game, you die in real life. If that alone wasn't bad enough to scare you into giving up, the dark guilds that all the rogue players are making, will. Some players are so scared of the fact that they'll die from either the bosses or the rogue players that they don't even want to beat the game, but instead just live their lives here in the game, peacefully. But no, not me. I won't be scared into quitting so easily. Not when I have my family to get back to. I'll beat this game, no matter what, and no one can stop me. Not the rogue players. Not the bosses. And not even the creator himself./p  
p style="text-align: justify;"I made through the Dark Forest, my guard up for any type of surprise attack from non-friendly NPCs. The place was absolutely crawling with all sorts of them, ranging from high to low levels. But it didn't just stop with the NPCs, some rogue players liked to hang around here, because it was the perfect place to wait for any poor unsuspecting victim to fall into their clutches, and with all its tall dark trees and shadowy places, it was easy to hide and ambush anyone. But unfortunately for them, I'm not just anyone, and if they dared to mess with me, then they would be the ones to suffer the consequences, not myself./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" I stopped for a moment to open the map and check if I'm going the right way./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" 'emHmm. Just gotta take a right, and keep straight on ahead, and I'll be done with this quest by tomorrow.'/em I frowned at the thought, em'But that won't do. I'll just put in some overtime and get there a lot sooner.'/em Pleased with my plan, I closed the map with a wave of my hand, and was about to go on my way when I suddenly heard a scream./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" It was hard for me to decide whether I should to investigate or not. I'm not cold-hearted, but the chances of it being a trap was high. On one hand, someone could really be in trouble, but on the other, am I really willing to risk myself for players that might be a part of a dark guild, or even just straight up a-holes? Despite me favoring the 'not helping' option, my conscience got the better of me. Letting out a sigh of exasperation to myself, I quickly made my way to where the scream came from./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" Arriving at the scene, I saw 4 players and a group of goblins. Three of the players were boys, while one was a girl. She and one of the male players were guarding an NPC, while the other two tried to fight off the malignity of goblins, but by the looks of it, they were getting pretty swarmed. They were doing pretty well on their own; until I spotted one of the goblins sneak up on one of the male players. The player was too busy fighting off the goblin in front of him to notice it, and so were the rest of the players. Just as the goblin was going to land a hit, which would surely kill the player if not stopped, I jumped in, in the nick of time to block the attack as the player finished off the one he was fighting. He turned around to see me pushing the goblin's attack back. It stumbled a bit, but just enough for the player to spot an opening. He went for it, finishing it with one blow. As it vanished in a burst of blue glowing pixels, we then moved on to fight more of the enemies. I locked into battle with a goblin. It would slash at me with its claws, and in return, I would block and counter it with a few swings of my sword. After a few exchanges of blows with the goblin, I was able to find an opening. I swung my sword downward, my sword hitting the goblin straight in the middle. The goblin vanishing into a cloud of blue pixels as it died. This process continued until finally there were no more enemies to fight./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" A bit exhausted from the fight, I sat haphazardly on a nearby log. I pulled out a rag from my inventory and wiped away the sweat I worked up. The creator really wanted this game to be like the real world. Well, in some retrospect. I even starting to smell a little./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" "Hey, thanks for the help." The male player I helped thanked, walking up to me as I put the rag back into my inventory. I nodded at him, "Yeah, no problem." I then turned to look at the whole crew, scanning and taking in their appearances. The one I helped had light skin, bright blue eyes, and golden-blonde spiky hair that was windswept upwards to the right. Another had spiky blonde hair, but with a pointed end on the left and on the right. The last guy was a little on the chubby side, with black hair that he had held up, using a black headband with gray lining. And lastly was the girl. She had bright green eyes, peach-colored skin, and brown short hair that stuck out on the sides. Two strands of her hair fell from either side of her head, just long enough to drape over her shoulders. There was nothing much to say about the NPC, for it looked like any other ordinary NPC./p  
p style="text-align: justify;" "Well, now that all the goblins are gone I think I'll be taking my leave. So... Bye." I awkwardly nodded. Just as I turned to leave, one of them called out to me. "Yes?" I looked at the one who called me blankly, already feeling tired from staying here for too long. He sweatdropped at my response, before continuing, "Where's your team?" The guy with the blue eyes asked. I huffed at the question, "Don't have one, nor do I need one. So, again, bye." I turned to go, but was stopped, again, but this time by the girl. "You're here by yourself? That's dangerous. The Dark Forest has lots of strong enemies and rogue players." She looked at me worriedly as she said this, her short hair swaying in the wind as she waited for a reply. I awkwardly looked to the side as I fiddled the handle of my sword. "Well, it's not that dangerous if you're skilled enough to survive on your own, now if you'll excuse me," I replied, once again trying to make my escape. br / br / "Hey. Are you saying we're not skilled enough?" The blonde with the pointed ends asked with narrowed / br / I sighed as looked ahead longily, closing my eyes as I thought of a reply that won't offend them any further. "Well, alone, you guys wouldn't really fair well, but together, I'd say you'll do well enough." Before he could say more, I interrupted him. "You know what? It's been fun and all, but I've wasted enough time, and I really don't want to waste anymore. I'd say it's time for me to go. Goodbye, and stay safe."br /br / Before they could get the chance to stop me again, I rushed off into a shadowed area I knew they wouldn't be stupid enough to follow. br / br / "Boy, was that troublesome! Hopefully now I can get a move on without any interruptions, and be finished with the damn quest." I hoped aloud. I then moved in the direction I was originally headed, and this time, there were no distractions./p  
hr /  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait, and hopefully I can get the next one up soon./strong/p 


	3. Floor 1: Night At The Inn

**Okay, so only one more chapter left, and then the list for the B.O.C will be closed so go to the poll to place your votes.  
Quotev: Go to the poll and cast your votes.  
Wattpad: Go to the chapter titled The Love Interest B.O.C and G.O.C and leave a comment.  
DA: Just leave some comments on this chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah, I finally made it." I sighed in relief as I stood in front of the large gates of the city. After a minute or so, I waltzed through the gates, and into the city. It was buzzing with friendly NPCs and other players. They all were walking around, doing all types of things. Making my way through the crowd, I passed some NPCs and players that were trying to convince me to buy their items, but none of them peaked my interest, and I simply continued on my way. After making a few turns through the street, I saw the building that I needed to turn the quest into. It wasn't anything special, just a normal building inside and out. Walking inside, I headed towards the desk that was manned by a NPC. She then turned her attention towards me and sent a bright cheery smile my way.

"Oh hello there, 《SwordsOfMelody》! What can I do for you?" She asked politely with a tilt of her head.

"Just here to turn in a quest," Opening up the quest info log to show what had been completed. After a quick scan through, the NPC put on another smile. "Good job 《SwordsOfMelody》. Here is your reward." She lifted her hand as a blue light emitted from it, and a few seconds later the reward item appeared. She then sent it to my inventory. When everything was said and done, and there was nothing more for me to do, I headed out of the building.

Opening up the quest log, I was hoping to find another quest that seemed fine. Well, that is until my stomach started to grumble in protest. It has been awhile since I last ate. I opened up my inventory looking for any food that I might have, but disappointment filled me as I found none. Damn. I must have eaten the rest of what I had during the last quest. With that in mind, I set out to find a place to eat and rest up at for the night. Luckily, it didn't really take that long to find one that allowed me to do both. Opening the door, I saw that the place wasn't that packed with people. Just a few players sitting here and there minding their own business, and keeping to themselves. I went for a table far from the others and waited for my order to be taken. Immediately after I have taken my seat, a NPC waitress popped up in front of my table wearing a bright smile.

"Good day!" She greeted. "My name is Darla, and I will be taking your order today. So, what will you be having?" She asked. 'Darla' had one of those way too happy-go-lucky tone.

"I'll have a fries & a burger, and cherry soda." She wrote down my small order(which I was sure it was for a realistic effect. Something this advanced surely memorized my order.)

"And will that be all?" She asked, the cheery smile still on her face. With a nod of my head, she was off, and in a few minutes she came back with my order and set it down on the table. "Here you go I hope you enjoy it~" The happy waitress smiled then went off to the next customer.

Just as I was about enjoy my delicious meal, a gruff looking man sat down at my table. "So, what's brings a pretty little lady like you here?" The man asked. He winked as he smirk. I glared at him, "The food." I deadpanned before turning back to my meal, trying my damnest to ignore the man. But oh boy, was he persistent. He kept pestering and bugging me no matter how much I ignored him. The hold I had on the utensils tightened the more he pestered me, and soon enough, I finally snapped.

"Okay, listen here, fuck face." I growled out, "I am not interested, okay? Now fuck off and let me enjoy my meal in peace." I turned back to my food in hopes to enjoy my meal, but he slammed his fist into the table as his face lit up a bright red in anger. "You bitc-" I got up to defend myself as he reached out to grab me, but someone pulled him back before he could.

A red haired guy turned the asshole around to face him, "Didn't you hear the lady? She said fuck off." And with that, he shoved him onto a nearby table. The red head turned to face me, and the offender, seeing this as an opportunity, got up and was about to hit the red head until a bald guy with sunglasses grabbed his fist. The bald man tightened his hands around the offender's fist, "Problem?" He asked, his voice deep as he looked at the man in the eye. The offender shook his head frantically. The bald man smiled, "Good." He let go of the offender's fist and once free, he ran off with his tail in between his legs.

The pair stared at the fleeing man, before turning to me. I snapped out of my daze before clearing my throat, "So-um… Thanks." I scratched the back of your neck and sat back down. He nodded, "Hey, no problem." He shrugged as he sat down at my table(which I wasn't too thrilled about). Mister red head didn't pick up on it, and if he did, he didn't seem to really care. Plus, I didn't want to just tell him to leave. It would be rude especially after he helped me(even though I didn't need it).

"So, you waiting for your group or something?" He pulled another chair over to prop his feet up on. I glanced at him before replying, "No, not really." I took a bite of my meal, and I felt like I was in heaven. And with a few more bites, I would be done, and have a reason to leave this conversation without sounding rude.

He raised a brow. "Are you going t-" before he could finish his sentence, the one with the sunglasses tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed to a group of people, "They are here." He jerked his head to their direction, and smiled. He turned to face me again, "Well, time for me to go. See ya around." He did a two finger salute along with a wink before going on his way.

 _'Finally_ ,' I thought as I finished my meal, then paid for it. I went to the front desk of the motel like place to rent a room for the night. The NPC at the desk handed me myroom key, and with it, I went to the room.

Unaware of the eyes watching me from afar.

 _~with the red haired guy and sunglasses dude~_

Reno and Rude walked up to others. "Yo!" Reno gave a little wave before sticking his hand back into his pocket. His eyes scanned all of them noticing that a few were missing, "Huh? Where are the others?" Tseng crossed his arms and released a sigh, "We got separated in the dark forest." Reno tsked, "Oh man." From the corner of his eye, Reno saw the girl he helped earlier walk to the desk and rent a room. _'Ah, so she's staying here for the night, swee-'_ Reno's thought process was interrupted by someone's arm slinging around his shoulders, "Uh." Reno reached to whoever was holding him, and was able to knock them off. Reno turned to look at who grabbed him… And saw Zack and Ven standing behind him, "Hey Reno," Zack smiled brightly as he waved, Reno glaring at him as he did so. Ven stepped in between them, then saying, "Are you guys eating here too?" Ven asked.

"No, we just agreed to meet up here." Reno replied as Zack looked around Reno's group. "Where's Axel?" Reno shrugged."Don't know. We went our own way awhile back. Where's shortie and your brother?" Zack pointed at Aqua and his brother's direction, "Like you, Roxas and I went our own ways a few weeks back." Ven replied.

"Yup, a Terra is over there with Aqua getting us a room for the night, while Ven and I get us a table." At that, Zack's eyes widened. "Uh- We've got to go c'ya." And with that, Zack disappeared. Ven sighed as he waved at Reno, "Later Reno." He then turned to follow Zack.

"Speaking of renting a room, we should do the same. The others should be here by morning, so rest up while we wait." Tseng said. Everyone nodded their heads and went off to their room for the night.

* * *

 **Okay, I've decided to add some G.O.C in here because I really like Tifa, Kairi and, Namine so much that I wanted them to be love interest, and if you guys want some more female love interest other than the 3 I just listed, let me know in the comments and I'll add them.**

 **Don't forget to comment, and Heart/Follow  
(Hopefully they aren't too OOC, and sorry if they are. Do tell me if they are though.)**

 **I just rewrote chapter 1 so go check it out if you want to (although not much was changed just a few things here and there).  
I made some few changes to this chapter, hope that they made it better and not worse.  
That should be all my little kittens~**


	4. Floor 1: Fire Goblins and Team Ups

**_(Sorry if this one was not as good as the others, I had much more harder time writing this compared to the others, so I feel that it's lacking)._**

 ** _Hiya guys! Sorry for the long wait. I've just been so stamped with how I wanted this chapter to go. So sorry if its not as good as the other chapters._**

 ** _The B.O.C. is now closed, so to those of you that didn't get the chance to vote, I'm sorry. But don't feel down. The G.O.C. is still open, and will be until about three more chapters. So go to the chapter titled "The Love Interest B.O.C. And G.O.C." and leave a comment._**

 ** _Unless this is DA then just leave the comment on this chapter._**

 ** _Does anyone want Vanille as a love interest?  
Also do you want Kagura as one? I know that she is already on the G.O.C. love interest list, but I'm not sure if you guys want her or not.  
For some reason, this story doesn't show up on my profile anymore. Weird._**

* * *

After the little disturbance earlier, I was able to finish eating. I walked over to the front desk to request a room for the night. The NPC smiled at me. "Good day! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, can I get one room for the night?" He typed away before grabbing a room key. "Here you go. Enjoy your stay!" I walked away from the desk, mumbling a low "Yeah, sure." under my breathe.

Before leaving the area, I checked the room number '201', then went on my way down the halls until I arrived at my room door. I unlocked the door using the key, releasing a small sigh of relief that it was right room. It was pretty decent looking. I turned and closed the door, making sure it was locked, and went straight for the bed. I laid down, and stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

 _'It's_ _been_ _a_ _month_ , _and_ _still_ _no_ _one_ _has_ _found_ _the_ _boss_ _room_. _At_ _this rate, it's gonna take God's know how long._ _I'll_ _be_ _stuck_ _in_ _here!_ ' I felt myself get more pissed by the minute, the helplessness that filled within me almost made me want to cry. _'Why? Just why didn't I wait for my brothers?! If I had, I wouldn't even be in here in the first place!'_ I thought angrily, getting more and more ticked off by the second. After a few minutes of silently getting angry at myself, I sighed. It would probably be for the best to calm down. I can't turn back time. What's done is done, and I just have to accept that. What I can do is try to make the most of the situation, keep my calm and slowly, but surely, make my way in getting out of here. Checking the time, I sighed. _'I guess I should probably get some sleep.'_ Turning to my side, I closed my eyes, letting myself drift off to dreamland.

Once morning came(well, virtual morning anyway), the alarm I set went off, letting me know that I needed to get up. Rising up from my bed, I turned the alarm off, hopped out of the bed, and went on doing my morning business. Once finished, I left the room, and went to go return the room key to the NPC. On the way, I accidentally bumped into a girl. Thankfully it was a small bump, so no one got knocked off to their butts. She turned to apologized to me, to which I replied with it being okay, then we both went on our way... Which was the same way I was heading, but she went a little further. When she passed the desk, and went to her group, one of them seemed to be doing push ups, while the other one had his back to me, so I didn't really know if he was doing anything besides just waiting for her. Not really wanting to stare at them any longer, I walked towards the NPC at the desk, and returned the room key. The NPC returned with a bright cheery smile. "Thank you for your stay! We hope that you enjoyed your time here. Please come again soon~" Again, the NPC said with an all too happy-go-lucky tone. Walking away, I stopped for a moment to scan the dining area. I thought about having breakfast, but decided not too. I'll just buy an apple or something later. I walked outside and stretched a bit, thinking about the next quest I should go on. _'Guess I better check and see what they have.'_ I opened up the quest log, looking for a mission or perhaps an errand that will catch my interest. Soon enough, I found a quest that seemed alright. I read the quest info:

 _'To anyone who reads this,_

 _There have been a rampage of Fire Goblins as of late, and it had been a great danger to the people. The Fire Goblins have been attacking a few of the villages, and the damage, though small now, will grow bigger if the problem isn't solved. I request to anyone who is willing, to slay the dangerous Fire Goblins. I request that you locate the base of where all these monsters spawn, and destroy it, along with their King. I beg that once you accept this quest, you will finish it in haste. I count on you, adventurer, to complete this task, and once you have, our gratitude for you will be great.'_

I nodded as I accepted the quest. It didn't sound too hard, and it wasn't far from here. It would take around an hour to get there, less if I rented yourself a chocobo, but they were some expensive mofos, so I'll just have to go on foot. As I was about to head off, I remembered that the last quest used up pretty much all of the supplies I had. Opening up the inventory, I checked what items you needed more of. _'Hmm... I'm going to need some fire resistant items, I'll be taking on fire goblins after all.'_ I made a mental list of everything I needed and went off to go buy the stuff. Going from store to store, I bought all the items necessary. "And that should be it." Closing my inventory panel, I went out of the city, setting out on my quest through the dark forest.

* * *

Arriving at the village, I was stunned by the sight that greeted me. Some of the villagers were running out of the burning village, their lives still in tact, but some... some of them were crawling and slowly dying. I knew this was a game, but the thought didn't give the slightest bit of comfort. Everything was just too... realistic. It was horriffying. After a few seconds of taking the sight in, I pushed down the bile that was quickly rising up my throat, and kept on walking so I could find the person that I was supposed to talk to.

I passed by a female player who looked to be comforting a crying little boy, who as well, was another player, while the blonde male with her killed off any fire goblins that tried attacking them. It was no surprise seeing a child player since they too were unfortunate enough to be stuck in this death game, but usually they stayed in safe zones. _'So who was the dumbass that brought him along'?_ The thought crossed my mind when I saw the boy, but deciding it was none of my business, I went on.

I finally spotted the NPC when I saw the little icon above the guard's head, and when I walked over to him, his attention turned towards me, and the interaction mode switched on.

"Hey you, Traveler, I need your help. Do you see those goblins over there?" He pointed to a group of goblins. The goblins had baskets on their backs, filled with various different colored potions which they would fling at houses. "Those things needs to be stopped before the whole village is burned down, can you help us?" The options popped up, and I chose, "Accept."

He nodded at me. "Thank you." He had a grateful look on his face, before turning his attention elsewhere. Iwent off, killing off as many of those goblins that were in my sight. I spotted another one about to hit me with one of it's fire potions, and just as it was about to hit me, an arrow knocked it away and another one flew by, killing the goblin that threw the potion. I turned around to see a guy with a straw hat with 5 other players near him, killing off goblins. Once we got them all, I walked over to the guard again. The NPC turned towards me as I went near him, "Great! You got them all. Thank you, but there is one more thing I must ask of you. You see, though you may have killed all of the goblins here, there are still more that will come and take their place, so I need you to go and take them out from their hideout, but make sure to kill their King, otherwise it would have been pointless," He paused before continuing, "I know that I am asking a lot from you, but it is the only thing I can do to keep the village safe. I would do it myself but I- " He stopped again, but this time he looked down to his hand as a look of frustration and anger came to his face, tears welling up in his eyes as he expressed his sorrow, "I'm not strong enough to do it." He looked back at up, staring at me in the eyes. "So please do this one last thing. For me, and for the village." He pleaded.

"I accept this quest." The NPC dropped his weapon, and hugged me. I was surprised, but I didn't push him away. "Thank you! Thank you..." When he let go, he gave me a map. "This is where they should be located," he pointed at the red spot on the map. "I wish you the best of luck." He smiled, before looking somewhere else. Looking at the map, I followed the directions shown.

* * *

Walking around the fiery place, I killed a few fire hounds that were hostile, and tried to avoid stepping on spots that randomly gushed hot steam, and fire pit traps that were pretty well hidden. I had to pay extra close attention to where I stepped, but at times, it was just damn hard. Especially when those lava rock monsters would stand up from their position, the monsters looked like any other rock and they were all over the place! And the lava hounds would pop up from a hidden spots, and would either start spitting fire, or try to bite me, and I would try my best not to get hit, but they would, and it was annoying. Eventually, I had to take a break to rest and drink an HP potion, which was what I was doing right at the moment. Sitting on a rock, I made damn sure it was an an actual rock, and not another lava rock monster. I was panting, but I was alright. "I might have underestimated this quest." I wiped away the sweat, and drank a bottle of water. After a while of resting, I felt that it was time to get a move on, so I got up from my spot and continued on.

"There it is!" I shouted as I stared at the cave entrance, myself hidden behind a large rock in case of nearby foes. The cave itself was glowing red hot from the heat, near it were a few puddles of bubbling red hot lava. A group of fire goblins were scattered around the area near the cave, patrolling about for any intruders. I sat there thinking up a plan on taking them down. _'Perhaps if I eliminate the-'_ "Need some help?" I started at the sudden voice, turning around and unsheathing my sword as I lifted it in a ready stance, paranoid as I looked at the person who spoke.

The one that spoke was a guy that looked to be my age, with brown hair and a wheat grass hanging from his mouth, alongside him were other players. I sighed as I scanned them, somewhat loosening the grip I had on my sword. They were the group of players back at the village, and the ones that saved me back then. I sheathe my sword, shaking my head, declining.

"No, I've got this."

"You sure? We are doing this quest as well, so wouldn't it benefit the both of us?" I pursed my lips as I thought it over. After a moment, I decided to go along with it. "Alright, send me an invite." He opened up his panel, and typed in my username, and right after he did, the invite box popped up. { **[Jetblaze300]** invited me to his party} { **Accept** } { **Decline** } I chose accept. On the side, I could see the usernames of the other party members.

 **[Smallerbee32]**

 **[Longshot119]**

 **[Pipsqueak22]**

 **[The Duke74]**

 **[Sneers18]**

I nodded as I looked towards the cave. "Alright, let's get started." We went out of our hiding spot, and took out the goblins, making our way to the Fire Goblin King. Entering the room, we saw a red giant goblin that was pretty much on fire, but it didn't look at all affected by it.

 **Cut Scene activated.**

"Ah, at last. A feast!" The King laughed menacingly, the creature's eyes glowing a bright red as the room's temperature increased. "Yeah bring it on, flame freak!" Jet sneered, readying his weapon. The Goblin King laughed again, fire alighting in his hand as he stared at Jet with amusement. "With pleasure."

The cut scene ended.

"Let's go!" Jet gave his team various signals, his team understanding immediately, and did what's asked without question. I found yourself amazed at how good their teamwork was. Motivated by their display of unity, I did my best to hold up on my end of the fight too. The Goblin King would throw fire ball after fire ball, but when those didn't work, he would summon his minions, which we all would take down, then return our attention in killing the King. The lower it's HP got, the more dangerous his attacks got. He now started unleashing a blaze of fire; we us trying our best to dodge it, but Pipsqueak got hit shielding Duke. Luckily the spell didn't kill him, but it did wound his avatar enough to where he needed to get somewhere safe to heal.

Jet gave another signal, and they broke off into a different formation, with Smallerbee throwing a sapphire gem into the air, and Longshot shooting it with an arrow. Once the arrow hit the gem, the gem shattered, and there, a water tornado emerged. Whilst the tornado distracted the Fire Goblin King, Jet nodded at me. Somehow guessing what he wanted me to do, we both ran at the Goblin King, and slashed at him from behind. The Fire Goblin King roared as it's his HP hit zero, but it didn't end there, he then started glowing red as a timer appeared.

"That can't be good." One of the others spoke.

"RUN!" Jet shouted as he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the exit. We ran as fast as we could, with Pipsqueak carrying Duke on his back. We heard a boom resound behind us as I saw the exit up ahead. I felt my surroundings getting hotter as I ran, my heartbeat quickening as I saw the fire approaching from my peripheral vision. "I'm not going to die here!" As I said this, I heard someone shout, "Don't look back!" The words only motivated everyone into running faster, until finally, we all made it out the exit, and got a safe distance away as the fire leaked out.

I turned around to see if they all made it out safely, thankfully they did. I released a sigh of relief, slumping as I tried to regain composure. I noticed Longshot staring down at my hand. Wondering why, I followed his gaze, and saw that Jet was still holding my hand. Jet was talking to Smallerbee, but stopped when he felt me yank my hand out from his grip. I awkwardly coughed into my hand as I looked to the side. "Well, that was a quest well done. Now let's go turn it in." We then went back to turn in the quest.

* * *

When we made it back, the village was no longer on fire, and the NPC guard was standing at the front of the gates. His eyes lit up with joy when he saw us, though his gaze seemed to focus on me primarily. "You're back!" He rushed over, and hugged me. "I'm so glad that you have returned unharmed. Were you able to defeat the Fire Goblin King?" He asked. "Yeah." I couldn't really explain why, but I felt kind of awkward talking to this NPC. "Great! I have you and your friends' rewards. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay such kindness. Surely gold alone wouldn't suffice after all you've done... Ah, I know! Here have this." He handed us our individual rewards, along with a mysterious looking orb. "I found it on one of the fire goblins. I'm not sure what it is, but I hope that it will prove to be useful on your journey." I examined the orb. "Thanks." He smiled again. "I hope that we meet again soon. " He looked at me hopefully. "Maybe, dude." I replied as I turned around. "Guy" the NPC spoke. "My name is Guy, and I'll pray to the gods that we do meet again soon."

I smiled, nodding, then walked away with Jet and the others. After we were all out of earshot, Jet turned to me. " **《** **SwordsOfMelody》** , I would like for you to join my guild as an official member. What do you say?" He asked.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, and that no one was OOC, and if they were, hopefully it was not so OOC (Jet, and his gang especially). I know I said this already, but God, this one was really hard to write. I mean I had to rewrite this chapter so many freaking times that I almost gave up because of how much trouble I was having in coming up with the plot. But knowing you guys are enjoying the story, it ****_fills me with determination_** **to continue writing.**


	5. Floor 1: Guildmates

Jet turned to me " **《** **SwordsOfMelody》** , I would like for you to join my guild as an official member. What do you say?" He asked as he stuck out his hand.

I stared at it, thinking over the pros and cons of joining their guild. _'If I join, I'd have to worry about having their backs, and vice versa, possibly slowing down my already slow progress, but... having a good working team would make missions a lot easier and faster than it just being me, and they did show that they are exactly like that...'_ After giving it some more thought, I lifted my head up to meet his eyes, grabbing his hand.

"Sure." A smirk came to his face when those words left my lips.

"Great." He opened up his panel, scrolling through a few things before typing something in, a request popping up in front of me.

 _ **[Jetblaze300]**_ _sent you a invite to join the Freedom Fighters._  
 **Accept | Decline**

I selected accept, a screen popping up saying, **"Welcome to the Freedom Fighters!"** , along with a notification telling me that the guild's symbol was in my inventory, and a green house icon appearing on my map. "Put it on somewhere." I placed the guild's symbol (wherever). Once I had it on, Jet smiled. "Looks good on you." He gave a little wink before telling everyone that it was time to head back to base, and since I was now a part of their guild, I followed.

After awhile of walking, you arrived at the destination, quickly taking notice of the homely-designed tree house that was your base. The tree house itself seemed decent, capable enough to hold a good amount of people; the outlook, however, was quite the sight to see. The structure looked uniquely beautiful, exuding a humble charm despite its simple design. In short, it was a really good-looking treehouse. A wooden elevator acted as the base's entrance, Jet explaining to me that a spell was enchanted into its mechanism to only work if a guild member was using it.

"It was the best we could do for a base then, but we plan to get a much better one for when we get more guild members." Jet said as he looked at the tree house, turning to look at you after. "And then once we're big enough, we'll take on the Creator, and fight back for our's, and everyone else's freedom. He won't get away with any of this." A strong look of determination came to his face then, his words feeling so heartfelt, you felt your heart skip a beat at his proclamation. You blushed faintly as a strange thought came to mind, thinking that maybe, just maybe, you would believe anything he said if he said it like that. You wouldn't be surprised if he could make anyone believe him. You haven't quite met anyone as determined and passionate as him, and for that, your respect and admiration for the man grew. You smiled, the guy certainly had his way with words.

"Come, let me show you around." He motioned as he grabbed your hand again. Just what is it with this guy, and grabbing your hand? The thought of pulling your hand from his crossed your mind, but you really didn't want to seem rude. Besides, it wasn't like holding his hand was that bad or anything, it actually felt nice. Like you were really holding someone's hand in the real world... You shook your head at the thought, ignoring the fluttery feeling in your stomach.

He took you to a spot that looked over most of the base. "This is where we keep a lookout for anything dangerous like rogue players, or non-friendly NPCs." Looking over it, so far there was just a wild boar walking around. Nothing really of danger, and there were a few archers there, and also longshot checking up on things. You could tell that they didn't really have many members at the moment.

"Over there is where we discuss and plan what type of quests, and raid parties to go on next, but we are kind of low on members, so we try not to take any that is too dangerous or requires a lot of players since some have to stay here and protect the base." He pointed to a tower on a different side of the tree house.

"That's where we cook, and store food. And right over there is where we eat it which is usually around 7 to 4." He pointed down to where it was. It didn't really look like much, just a fridge, an oven and a few counters, and of course, the area where the tables and chairs were.

He tugged you along with him over to the elevator, going down to a different level. "That's where we keep other supplies that could help the guild if it were under an attack from any of the rival guilds." It looked pretty well locked up, but a skilled enough Ninja or a Thief class could pick it open if they wanted to.

"And here is the sleeping quarters." He brought you over to the side filled with rooms. "This one is yours-well as soon as you claim it, that is." You looked over at all the other rooms that were claimed and unclaimed as he opened the door to a decent sized room . Walking in, you saw that pretty much almost everything inside the room was wooden wooden. The walls, floor, ceiling, bed,and dresser. Thankfully, the room had a full functioning light, and was well ventilated.

Jet snapped his fingers. "Oh, there is also a bathing area down the hall, but there is only one, so girls and guys bathe at different times, which the time plate by it will explain, and the comfort room is the door next to it. That should be about it for the tour, if you need anything else I am usually in the discussion/planning room, feel free to drop by. 'Til then, see ya." He walked away.

You walked over to the door, hovering your hand over it for a few seconds before a panel opened, asking if you would like to claim the room. Selecting yes, it also asked if you would be rooming with anyone. With that, you selected no, a message popping up in front of you saying that you can change it anytime in the settings.

At the top right side of your vision, the bar meter that indicated your status blinked. You checked it, only to see that your "Cleanliness" meter was low.

"Guess that last mission worked up a good amount of sweat." Not wanting to walk around with a stinky Avatar, you figured it was best to see if it was girl's time to use the bath. Leaving your room, you walked down the halls until you arrived at the bathing area. Before going in, you made sure to check the time plate to see if it was the time for girl's use. Thankfully, it was, but you only had around an hour left before the boy's turn. Checking to see just how low the "Cleanliness" bar, you noted that it wasn't too low, so an hour would be more than enough time to clean yourself. Walking inside, you went over to the undressing area, undressing all your clothes and equipment, and storing it in the locker before heading over to a stool, and filing the bucket with water. As you were doing this, you heard someone else walk in. You didn't remember spotting any other female members, so you turned around to see if it was one that you might have missed during the tour. When you did, you saw that it was Smallerbee. You started, covering yourself up.

"Just what in the hell are you doing in here?!" Your face reddened in anger, Smallerbee heading over to the locker area. "To wash up." Smallerbee stated dully, undressing himself, and you blushed when you saw "he" had more... feminine parts.

"You-... you're a girl." You felt a silly now, as well feeling a bit guilty at your own misunderstanding.

Smallerbee looked a little annoyed by that. "Yeah, I am."

You awkwardly rubbed the back of your neck. "Sorry I- " You stopped, not really knowing what to say.

She walked over to another stool, and filled up a bucket with water. "It happens. It took Jet, and a few of the others a lot longer to find out at the orphanage." She started washing off, being sure that she was cleaned up properly, before heading over to the tub area and got in, while you just got to cleaning yourself off.

"Orphanage?" You asked, surprised.

"That's where we're from, Jet, Longshot, Sneers, Pipsqueak, Duke and I." She lifted her head up to the ceiling. "We all come from the same orphanage." You never would have guessed that they were from a orphanage, so learning this came as a shock to you.

Once you finished cleaning yourself off, you moved over to the tub as well. "How did you guys end up in here then?"

"There was this contest going on, testing if you could win F.K.O, and Jet thought that we should give it a shot. None of us really thought that we would actually win, so when we all did, we were surprised, and for a moment we all felt so happy... well, until this happened." She gestured her hand to our surroundings. After that little chat, you two mostly sat there in silence. After a while, Smallerbee got up and grabbed a towel, drying herself off before putting on her clothes. You felt like staying a little longer, and think over the conversation you had with Smallerbee. You got out after a couple more minutes of soaking in, getting yourself ready before the guys came in.

I walked around the base boredly, exploring about, not really feeling like doing anything else at the moment. During your walk, you see many of the guild's members, a few archers from before, but upon a closer look, you noticed that a small few were NPCs that you can pay to help keep your base safe. Longshot was still up there with them, as well as Duke who was helping keep watch, and Pipsqueak was carrying some really heavy-looking stuff. You didn't see Sneers, or Smallerbee, so you were not sure as to what they are doing.

I thought about going to Jet, and maybe talk with him to alleviate your boredom. I went to the place he said he was at, the planning room, a small feeling of excitement growing inside of me. Opening the door, you saw him immediately, him looking over something, but you weren't able to see what it was as his body was covering your view. You walked over get a closer look. It seemed to be papers of a couple of quests. He must be thinking over which one to go on. At some point he must have noticed you, him turning around to you. "I see that you decided to visit me." He smirked.

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as you looked over the quests. "Some of these I already completed." He walked over to it. "By yourself?" You nodded.

"I didn't feel like teaming up with any one, but I won't lie it probably would have been easier if I did, granted if they weren't dumbasses, of course."

"So all this time, you've been solo-ing it?"

You nodded. "With the way this game was going, and how I have been hearing about more and more case of players turning against one another, I found it very hard to actually trust someone enough to even join up with them, so I felt going solo was the best route especially since I wouldn't have to be worried about them slowing me down."

"You want to get out of here that badly huh, I-" You turned to face him.

"Of course I do. I want to get back to my family." Somehow, you kinda felt like you shouldn't have said that part, it didn't look like it did anything to phase him, but still just knowing that they don't have that felt like you might have went over the line, or maybe it was in your head. Either way, you felt awkward now.

"I understand that, that's why we want to get everyone out of here, and not just ourselves." Jet came a little closer to you. "So trust me when I say that I will get you, and everyone else back to their families." And there it goes again, that feeling that makes you just want to believe in him.

"I-uh... I will." You didn't know why you were struggling with your words right now, but for some reason you were. "But I'm going to make sure that you, and the others do too." Oh god, that might have sounded corny.

Jet smiled. "Then we're a team on that." He stuck out his hand, you taking his with no pause this time. "Yeah." You wanted to stayed longer, but you felt that your avatar was getting tired, something he noticed. "You should go, and get some rest."

"Pfftt, was already going too. See ya." You waved goodbye as you headed to your room. Laying down on your bed, you thought to yourself that maybe joining up with them wasn't so bad after all, you smiled as you felt sleep overtake you, a tired but content feeling stirring inside you.

 **_  
Again I hope that Jet and Smallerbee weren't out of character(kinda felt like they were).  
I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it felt rushed.  
Please check out Random things Random Things . It's where I will be answering any questions that you might have for the previous chapters, some on upcoming chapters, and others questions about my other stories. I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics, and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)**


	6. Special Side ChapterTerra Aqua Zack Ven

**This is a side chapter for Terra, Aqua, Zack, and Ventus. The others might get their own little side chapter, too. Idk :3**

 **Big sorry for Chapter 4's long wait. Having a bit of writer's block on what to do.  
Don't forget though; once it's out, the B.O.C. will be closed. **

* * *

**~Terra's P.O.V~**

When we finally left the dark forest, we were all feeling pretty worn down from the mission. And the fact that we were fresh out of potions to fix us right up was not a big help. So, we decided on looking for a nearby town or city for an inn to replenish ourselves. I opened up the map find one.

"There's a city not too far from here. Should take us 20 minutes tops." I turned towards them. "Do you guys think your avatars will hold up 'til then?" Zack and Ven gave a thumbs up. Aqua smiled and gave a nod. "Okay, let's go then." I smiled, heading in the town's direction.

 **~Time skip to when they get to city and find an inn~**

Once we got to the town and found an inn, I looked towards Zack. "Zack, you go find us a table. Aqua, Ven, and I will go to the front desk and get us rooms to stay in for the night." Ven raised his hand.

"Can I go with Zack instead? My avatar is feeling very hungry." Ven rubbed his stomach to prove his point.

"Sure, go ahead." I nodded.

"Sweet." He and Zack walked off. I then went over to the front desk. The girl in front of us soon left with her room key so Aqua and were next in line to the front of the desk. The NPC tilted his head up then smiled at. "Welcome! What can I do for you two?"

"I need to rent four rooms." As I said this, he looked at his screen and started to type before looking back at me. "We're terribly sorry, but we only have three rooms available for the night." I looked down as I released a sigh. "I guess Zack and I will have to share then." I could feel the look of pity Aqua was giving me as I lifted my head back up. "We'll take them." I pulled out the amount of gil needed and handed it to him. Once in his hand, he handed me the room keys numbered 199, 200, and 202. "I hope that you will enjoy your stay."

 _'With Zack as a roommate, I doubt it...'_ I thought as I turned around towards Aqua and gave her the room key labeled 199. We then went to the table Zack and Ven were sitting at.

 **~Zack's P.O.V~**

Ven and I went on over to the dining area of the inn, and boy was I surprised to see Rude and Reno. His back was turned to us so, not wanting to waste this opportunity, I turned to Ven with a smirk and put my index finger over my lips, to which he smirked back and nodded. Turning back to where Reno was, I slowly crept up on him until he was in range, then I put him in a headlock. He struggled a bit before I loosened my grip and let him knock me off. He turned glaring at me.

Smiling brightly, I waved. "Hey Reno."

"Are you guys eating here too?" Ven asked while I looked at Reno for his answer.

"No, we just agreed to meet up here." Reno replied, scowling still.

I looked around Reno's group and noticed that his brother was missing. "Where's Axel?"

Reno shrugged. "No clue. We went our way a while back. Where's shorty and your's brother?"

"Like you, Roxas and I went our own ways a few weeks back." Ven informed.

"Yup, and Terra is over there with Aqua getting us a room for the night while Ven and I get a table." Suddenly remembering what Ven and I swore on, my eyes widened. "Uh, we've got to go! C'ya!" I headed off in search for a table.

"Later Reno." I heard Ven say as I continued my search, which wasn't very long. The place wasn't all that packed, so when I found one big enough for all four of us, I sat down along with Ven waiting for Aqua and Terra. Ven must have spotted them because he started waving them over. They sat down: Aqua next to Terra, Terra next to Ven, and Ven next to me. Terra pulled out a key. "Ven, here is your room key."

"And mine?" I asked.

"You and I will be sharing one." He held up the key labeled '202' then put it in his inventory. Not that long after, a NPC came to take our orders. We all ordered our meal and thankfully, shortly after, it was brought to us and we started to dig in until we were finished eating. We payed for the meal then went to our own rooms for the night.

 **~The next morning. Ventus's P.O.V.~**

l laid in bed, sleeping blissfully until I felt someone trying to wake me up. I turned over to my side hoping that whoever it was would stop and let me sleep. It looked like they did and with that, a smile made its way onto my face, but only for it to be wiped off when I felt the covers yanked off me. My eyes popped open when a chilly feeling starting to work its way on me, and I started to shiver. I turned back around to see that it was Aqua that pulled the covers off of me.

"Aquuuua~ Five more minutes..." I whined while trying to give my best puppy dog eyes despite knowing that it wasn't going to work. It was confirmed when she shook her head. "Sorry, but we're getting ready for a quest soon, so get dressed and meet us by the front desk. Got it?" Nodding my head, she laid the folded covers she yanked off of me on a nearby table then opened the door. But as soon as she walked out the door I heard her bump into someone and apologizing before going on her way.

I sighed as I got up from the bed and got ready. Once I was dressed, I walked out and headed to the front desk. Zack was the first to spot me while he was doing squats.

"Morning there, sleepy head." Man even now he is still buzzing with energy. Aqua and Terra turned around. "Let's store up on potions and other equipment before setting off." Before we left Zack spoke up.

"Oh hey wait I see Reno. I'm going to go say bye to him first." Zack jogged on over to Reno. Once Zack was finished saying bye to Reno we left the inn getting the stuff we needed then moved on to our quest.

 **~The Swamp (Still Ventus P.O.V )~**

We walked around the swamp trying to find the Swamp Goblin's hideout, taking out some hostile creatures that attacked us. And through it all, Zack looked like he was having a blast slashing at them with his huge sword. After a while, we heard other players. Terra gave us the sign to stop. We all tried to listen to their conversation.

There was a distinct _slap_ noise followed by some voices. "This is getting annoying, and I don't mean the monsters. No, I mean these dammed mosquitoes. They keep biting me, and draining my HP every time they do!" One of them complained.

"Well, we told you to buy bug repellent, Sokka." A female voice replied to him.

"But I didn't have enough gil for it."

"But didn't you buy all that meat?" Another spoke up.

"See? Thank you, Aang."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?!" He shouted to the other male companion, the one we're assuming to be Aang.

"No one's. All I did was ask a quescion!" He defended.

So all in all, it sounded like there was three of them, and one of the male members forgot to buy bug repellent.

"Ow! It bit me again! Are you guys sure you don't have any more bug repellent?" He begged.

"We're sure, Sokka."

"Oh why didn't I remember to buy it?" Once we had enough of listening in and seeing that they posed no threat, we continued on.

Finally, after searching for a long time, we finally found the hideout. The place itself had a few guards at the entrance of the giant tree. They didn't look like anything that we couldn't handle. We summoned our weapons and took out the guards. When they all vanished into blue pixels, we walked through the tree's entrance and took out a few more goblins until we finally made it to the Swamp King's door. We all turned to look at each other.

"Ready?" Terra asked us. We nodded our heads, "Ready!" We opened the door and saw The Swamp Goblin King standing there.

 _ **Cut Scene Activated**_

The words appeared above, and the sequence music started playing as the Swamp King started talking.

 **"wHo DaReS dIsRuPt My SlUmBeR?!"**

"We do!" Zack jammed his thumb to his chest and tried posing all heroically.

 **"FoOlS! yOu WiLl DiE!"**

The cut scene then ended, the battle beginning.

We all got in our stances as the Swamp Goblin King started throwing this weird mud stuff. We all tried to dodge it, but I ended up getting hit by it. "Ugh!"

"Ven! Are you alright?!" Aqua shouted over to me as she was blocking off one of its attacks. "Yeah! I'm fine." I replied back as Zack helped me up before going off to back up Terra. I gripped my keyblade a little harder then ran off to slash at him from the right side. We kept switching attacks; Aqua, Terra, and I. Then back to Zack, Aqua, Terra, and I and so on until we lowered its HP enough. Terra jumped back from one of the Swamp King's stench bombs.

"Ven, cast Aero. Aqua, charge up an ice spell. I'll use a quake and when I do, it should leave him open for an attack. Once that happens, Zack I want you to go for it. Got it?!" Terra ordered.

"Right!" We said in unison as we got into position. I cast Aero on them, myself included. Aqua shot a bunch of ice shards at the goblin while Terra did Quake and Zack went for his opening. We cheered as we saw the Goblin King _slowly_ disperse into blue pixels. Zack highfived Aqua while Terra walked over to give me a good-job pat like he does on every mission.

"Argh!" His face contorted into pain as he got stabbed out of nowhere by some tree roots. I stood there with wide eyes as I saw the shocked look on his face. Aqua and Zack shouted out his name.

Aqua rushed over and opened her inventory looking for health potions. Zack slid his sword on the ground while shouting. And all I could do was stand there doing nothing at all. Luckily, that charge up did the trick once the swamp king vanished into blue pixels and our reward item appeared.

Finally, over the initial shock, I followed Zack over to Terra. "Is he okay? Is he going to make it? Tell me?!" Zack shot question after question to Aqua who didn't say anything in return as she still kept trying to heal him. Apparently, there was a piece of the poisoned root still in him, so despite that she kept giving him HP potions, the root did more damage than she could restore.

Aqua turned her head to Zack. "Zack, I am out of health potions. I need you to use yours while I try to fish the root out." Zack nodded his head.

"Got it." He did as told and kept handing Terra potion after potion while I stared feeling useless, waiting for Aqua to get the damn root out of Terra.

After god knows how long, she was finally able to get it out, and we all checked his HP Bar. It was wavering a bit until finally it stayed steady, letting us know that he was going to be okay. With a sigh of relief, we all let our tears continue to fall freely. It wasn't long before Terra opened his eyes and started lifting himself up a bit and we all hugged him. "Opf!" Terra tried tapping our backs. "You guys are hugging a little too hard...!" We loosened our grip until eventually we all gave him his space and wiped away our tears. "We might want to go before it respawns." Terra said as he looked at the respawn timer. We all got off our knees and followed Terra out of the Swamp King's Hideout.

Once out, we walked around looking for a safe place to rest, and all the while none of us spoke a word. Not even Zack, which I guess just goes to show just how close we were to losing Terra, and it scared us. He turned to us. "This looks safe enough for us to rest at." He swiped his hand opening a tap to check a few things. "Mmm, it doesn't look like we'll make it to the city in time, and we don't want to go roaming around at night. That's when the stronger monsters come out, and we are not in the right state to take them on. So, we should probably camp out here." Terra threw out four blue cubes that popped out tents. "The tents are set now. All we need is some wood to start a fire. Zack and I will go get some. You and Aqua stay here and watch the camp." Zack got up and went with Terra.

After a while of silence, Aqua turned and spoke to me. "It wasn't your fault." I turned to look at her. "And just how was it not my fault." Before she could reply, I spoke up again but this time lowered my head. "And even if it wasn't, I still didn't do anything to help when he got hit. All I did was stand there while you went to heal him, and Zack took down the Swamp King all by himself. I was useless." I said as I thought back.

"That's not true. It was your Aero that kept the attack from being a critical hit, so if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have made it in time to heal him." She tried to reassure, but it didn't help. There was still more I could have done, like help Zack take down the boss, or help Aqua with keeping Terra alive, or just literally anything instead of standing there like a total idiot.

Terra and Zack arrived with some wood for a fire some time later. Aqua went over to help get some wood and get the fire ready. I got up to help with something so I wouldn't be totally useless. Once everything was all set up and we had our meal, we went off to our own tents and hit the hay.

 **~With Zack and Terra as they gatherd fire wood Zack's P.O.V~**

Terra and I gathered the fire wood. None of us spoke a word, which was unusual of me, but seeing your brother get stabbed and almost die kinda leaves you in a not very talkative mood. I guess it must have gotten to Terra, 'cause he turned around to talk to me. "Zack, look, I don't want you to feel like this was your fault." Terra gave me a stern look. "In a way, I know, but it still doesn't help the fact that you almost died. If it wasn't for Aqua, you would have left us... You would have left me."

"...Then that's more of a reason to be grateful rather than be down in the dumps." Terra pat me on the shoulder, then went back to picking up more wood. After we got enough, we went back to camp. Aqua got up to help us prepare the fire for the meal. Ven also got up to see what he could help with, but the whole time he had a blank look on his face. I'm gonna have to change that. It's not going to be good if he stays in that state.

 **~Thoughts ~**

 _Terra's thoughts:_ It almost feels surreal. I almost died. I... I should have saw it coming, and I shouldn't have let my guard down. The others are definitely blaming this on themselves, and... I just don't know how to fix it.

 _Aqua's thoughts:_ I'm so glad that we were able to save Terra in time, but Ven looks like he's really beating himself up over it. I just hope that our talk helped in some way.

 _Ventus' thoughts:_ Next time I will definitely be more useful, and no one is going to die or almost die again. I promise it.

 _Zack's thoughts:_ I almost lost my brother. It's so frightening how fast things can happen. And Ven, the bastard, he looks so broken up. I need to have a talk with him soon.

* * *

 _I really hope that this didn't suck and that you guys enjoyed this._

 _(also did it feel rushed? Sorry if it did )_

 _I also hope that no one was awfully OOC. (Terra, Aqua, and Ven probably are.) If so, sorry about that. I have yet to get around to KH: BBS so I'm writing them based off of what I read about their personality from Wiki_

 _Also just so you know I might throw in a final thoughts sometimes. It might not be a lot though._


	7. Special Side Chapter Tifa and Cloud

**Cloud's P.O.V**  
"Ha-ah " I brought down my sword slashing through a goblin and blocking an attack from one of the many goblins that showed up, I look behind me at Tifa to see how she was holding up she thankfully it didn't look like she needed any of my help as she just slammed a swamp goblin down into the ground so hard that it burst into blue pixels before she grabbed another one and threw into the one that was coming up from my side. "That was a close one"

"Yeah it was" I turned my head facing the next goblin jumping towards me but I side stepped it so leaded face down taking my sword I stabbed down into it and moved on to the next few ones on my side while she did her's and in about 3 or 4 minutes of fighting we took them all down.

We were a bit worn out due to how many there were so we took a short break before collecting the items they dropped none were really all that useful so we figured that once we make it to a town we'll sell it to an NPC and get a good amount of gil for it.  
"How far til the next town?" Tifa asked over from her log, I went checked out the map and saw a town not too far from where we are as I was about to close it Tifa stopped me by pointing out a blue bleeping dot. "Doesn't that mean that a player needs help?"

I tried recalling if it does or not. "I think"

"Then we should go see if we can help" Tifa got up from her log.

"It could be a trap" I brought up not really wanting to run into a dark player's trap, I remember hearing about how this place was swarming with them even though that would be just as dangerous for them on their part the dark forest wasn't really the safest place on this floor level.

"But what if it isn't? Whoever it is could really be in need of help " knowing Tifa she wasn't going to just leave without checking to see if they really did need help first so I decided to agree with her rather than argue but we are going to make sure from a distance before making our presences known.  
We set out to where the blue dot was but by the time we get there it already vanishes. "It's gone" Tifa checks her's too.

"Where did it go?" she refreshed it a few times before deciding that it wasn't coming back up so she closed it. "That might mean that someone came by and helped them or that they were able to handle it themselves or they didn't make it " I listed off a few of the possibilities but Tifa shook her head.

"Let's be sure" I nodded as we walked a few more feet and looked down from the mini hall we are on and saw five players and a Friendly-NPC the players were talking to other player that was sitting on a log looking like she was wiping off sweat, they didn't talk for long due to the girl running off into a darker looking area of the forest, the other players didn't want to follow after her.

It didn't look like they needed our help now so I tapped Tifa on the shoulder and gestured my head. "Let's go" I whispered to Tifa who nodded in return as we went back to heading for a nearby town to rest up at and after walking long enough we made it to one which then we went over to the closest inn when we walked over to the front desk waiting behind a small group of players while waiting behind them we heard the NPC at the front desk tell the player that they were out of rooms.

"Damn it Zack's brother and his friends must have taken the last rooms" The red haired guy that was besides the bald one complained and once I heard that there was no need to be here since there are no more rooms so Tifa and I went to go look for another place to stay at which thankfully we found with little to no problem and spent the night there resting up before morning came, we went to go sell the items we didn't need before looking for our next quest.

"How about this one?" I pointed at a quest that needed help with Fire Goblins, Tifa looked over and read the info. "Sure" Tifa tossed her food wrapper in the trash next to her then we headed to the exit gate as we were nearing it Tifa tapped my shoulder and gestured her head over to a chocobo stand. "Wanna rent one for the quest?" I thought about how it would help us get to our quest faster. "Okay" we headed over to the NPC renting them.

"Hello travelers what kind I do for you?" the NPC perk up from their seat.

"We would like to rent a Chocobo" The NPC smiled at me. "Sure that will be 500000 gil each " that was a lot to pay for a chocobo to use to get to a quest that was only an hour walk away less if we don't run into any interference.

"We could just share one instead of both of us renting one" Tifa suggested.

"Sounds good we'll take it" I putted the gil as we walked over to pick one out. "How about this one?" Tifa pointed to a Chocobo that's Feathers on the top of it's head stuck out in a weird way so I wonder why that one out of all the others.

"Any particular reason?" I questioned.  
"It's feathers reminded me of you so I figured that he was perfect" I eyed it wondering how did it remind her of me in anyway.

"Oh come on Cloud please?" I sighed as she did a pout.

"Fine" we took it out from it's stall than hopped on it and as we were about to ride off a girl wearing a pink frilly dress dragging a boy rushed over to the other Chocobos and shouting to the boy about how cute they all were, Tifa giggled a little at the scene while I just shook my head at the poor boy before saying that we should get going which Tifa nodded her head to.

Renting the Chocobo really saved us a lot of time we arrived at the quest in no time but the sight we saw before us was very unwelcoming the village was burning and a burning NPC was crawling toward us begging for help right before bursting into blue pixels. Tifa let out a gasp at the horrible sight before us. "This is just so horrible" Tifa said as she covered her mouth.

"We have to find the NPC to start the quest if we want to stop this" I told her.

"Right let's go look for the NPC as fast as we can" Tifa and I walked into the burning village taking down any fire goblin's that tried attacking us til Tifa heard a crying sound so she turned her head looking for the source of where it was coming from.

"There" she rushed off as I shouted for her to wait while running after her I saw her comforting a little boy with brown hair letting him cling on to her as the tears still ran down his face.

I noticed one of those fire potions that the goblins were throwing around heading right towards them so I tried using my sword to block it which worked but that didn't stop more from trying to attack us so I tried to fend off as many as I could and from the corner of my eye I saw a player looking over here at us for a bit before continuing on their way.

"What's your name" Tifa asked the crying little boy he shuffled and hiccup a few times before answering. "My name is Luka"

"Where are your parents Luka?"

"I don't know I got separated from my brother but I am sure he'll be at our meet up point" he stopped for a bit before starting again. "But I'm too scared to go alone with all of these scary goblins around" he started tearing up a bit more.

"Then Cloud and I will take you to him" Tifa offered him a smile hoping to cheer the crying boy up which worked for he stopped crying and rubbed his eyes as a bright smile came to his face.

"Really?" He asked hopefully as Tifa nodded.

"Yup we'll help you find him" she stands and offers the boy her hand to help him up to which he happily took. "Thank you ma'am" He hugged her while she petted his back. "No problem Luka, now where are you guys suppose to meet up at?"

"I'll show you follow me" Luka took hold of Tifa's hand and lead her and I to where the meet up point is supposed to be.

I didn't really feel like this was a good idea not that I didn't want to help the little boy but something just felt off and the boy's story didn't feel right either wasn't he in his brother's party? If so they should be able to locate one another that way and if he isn't why not just message his brother now and have him add him? There was just so many ways around this but maybe they just weren't very good at the game like me the only way I know all of this stuff is because Tifa got me into it so maybe the same thing here but either way I'm keeping my guard up.

The boy finally stopped walking and started looking around. "He should be somewhere around here" after he said that we heard a voice shout his name. "Luka" he turned and ran to it while shouting what we assume to be his brother. "Jim" they embraced one another before the blonde turned to us.  
"Thank you for finding my brother I was so worried about him, thanks again "

"No problem but how did you get separated in the first place?" Tifa asked.

"We were attack by a few dark players and had to separate in order to get away from them " Jim explained.

"Why meet up here? You could have just followed his marker if he is still in your party" I asked wanting to hear the reason which Tifa also seemed interested in hearing.

"That's just the thing Luka's doesn't show up, see" he pulled up his map we looked it over but didn't see Luka's marker. "That's odd" Tifa said.

"We think that it might be a bug or something" Jim said.

"Maybe you should go to a help center an NPC might be able to help with the problem" Tifa offered them the advice.

"We didn't know there was one, we'll be sure to do just that thanks you two " They walked off, Luka waved goodbye to us.

"Well let's continue on with our quest" Tifa and I walked back to the village but I still couldn't shake off this feeling.

~With the two other players Jim and Luka~

 **Jim's P.O.V**  
Once Luka and I were far enough away. "Okay this should be far enough, what were you able to get off of them?" I asked as I unblocked Luka's marker from my map.

"I was able to get a few gil and this orb off of the lady" He opened up his Inventory to show me.

"Good work Luka" I petted his head.

"I think we did enough for the day, whattya say to something good to eat?"

"Yay" Luka jumped up with Joy while I smiled.  
"Then let's go to the nearest town" Luka and I walked off to a nearby town to spend some of the gil we got for the day all the while I looked at the orb we got.

 **Same as usual I hope that you guys enjoyed this side chapter and sorry if they were OOC.  
Please check out Random things Random Things it's where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)**


	8. Floor 1: Goblin King Of Magic

**One chapter left till the G.O.C list is closed, so go on the The Love interest B.O.C and G.O.C list, and comment the G.O.C you want before its closed.**

 **Unless this is DA, then just leave the comment on this chapter.  
_ **  
I have been a part of the Freedom Fighters for a week, and are now currently on a quest waiting for Sneers to finish his scouting on the Goblin King's base of Magic. The quest was supposedly the hardest on Floor 1 due to it needing to collect a bunch of complicated things before I could take down the Goblin King of Magic, and stop his evil doings. That was what the Quest Info had said, but frankly enough, everyone knows that the Goblin King will respawn right after completing the quest, so I wasn't exactly ridding the world of the Goblin King and his evil ways now was I? More like just putting it on hold, if anything. But a quest is a quest, and until I get out of this shithole, I and every other player that hasn't given up yet is going to do them.

"Any sign of Sneers?" Smallerbee asked, Longshot replying her with a head shake.

"He will be back soon once he's scouted out the entrance to the Goblin King's Lair." Jet answered, checking his hook swords for any damage.

"How big do you think the Goblin King will be?" Duke asked.(E/N: I know what you perverts are thinking...)

"Well the other Goblin Kings were pretty big. He might be just as big, or even bigger." Came a quirt reply.(E/N: I'm not even sure if Author noticed this...)

"Or he might just be a small little thing." I added.(E/N: She quite literally walked herself into a trap this time.)

Longshot gave the sign, letting everyone know Sneers was back.

"Guess we're about to find out, c'mon." Jet said, everyone standing up.

"Okay, there are around four guards, and two goblin dogs protecting the entrance. The entrance is located over to the side." Jet nodded, processing the information.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Jet mumbled, "Everyone knows what to do right?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, let's go."

When you guys were close enough, Longshot fired off an arrow, killing off one of the four guards. The sudden death of their companion alerted the guards and goblin dogs, them quickly readying themselves for attack. Pipsqueak took care of the two goblin dogs, while the rest of them went after the remaining guards, and like Jet said, the battle wasn't too hard, my Health barely lowered at all.

"Now all we have to do is open the door." I cautiously walked over to the door, and opened it. I blanched as I saw what it was. The hellish of a place that gave me more of a headache than the game did, a maze.

"Well, this is going to suck..." I said to myself.

"Yup," Pipsqueak quipped.

"No time to waste, let's get going." Jet walked inside and looked both ways, debating on which path to take before deciding right, me and the others following after.

~Time skip. 50 minutes later~

"I don't think this was the right way to go." I said tiredly, agitated after walking in a straight line for who knows how long.

"There isn't anywhere else to go besides back." Jet said.

"Now that's not true at all." A strange voice replied out of nowhere.

Everyone stiffened, readying their weapons and looking around on who said it. "Who's there?" Jet asked cautiously.

"Put those away, there won't be any need for them." The voice said again.

"And why should we believe you?" Jet questioned.

"Well, what could a little ol'thing like myself do to a big o'thing like youselves?" Longshot jumped, pointing at a blue fuzzy little worm-like creature with a red scarf.

"Okay." I said, "Who are you? Or rather, what are you?"

"Why me? I'm a worm, would you care for some tea, dear?"

"No, thank you. We are on a quest right now." Jet replied politely.

"Suit yourself, darlings." The worm shrugged.

"What did you mean when you said that what Jet said wasn't true?" I referred to earlier.

"I meant that back the way you came isn't the only way."

"Then can you tell us of any other way out of this maze, and to where the Goblin King is?" I asked excitedly, wanting to know how to get out of the maze and finish the quest.

"Oh sure, right over there." I raised my eyebrow since none of us know which way it was pointing.

"Can you be more specific?" I asked, hoping for a better answer.

"Behind the tall fellow." I looked behind Pipsqueak, only to see a brick wall.

"That's just a brick wall." Duke had a confused look.

"Why no, it's not. Just go see for yourself, dear." I walked over to it, my hands in front of me and continued that way till I saw that it was clear to move through.

"That's interesting." Jet walked over next to me.

"Thank you." I said to the worm before continuing on my way, the others following. The path took us to a different part of the maze. Though it took awhile, the others and I were able to get out of the maze after battling a few goblins here and there. The change of scenery was certainly much more welcomed than the endless hours of seeing brick walls.

"Finally, out of that maze." We stepped into the luscious green filled forest, walking into the woods. When we reached to a deeper part of the forest, I heard someone shout for help.

"Should we go check it out?" Sneers asked.

"Could be another player in need of help. Let's go," We then went to the location.

When we guys arrived, we saw that it was a goblin tied up to a tree

"Should we leave it?" Smallerbee asked Jet.

"He could help us out," Jet replied. "But in case he attacks, Longshot be ready." Jet ordered, going over to the goblin, and cutting down its ropes.

"Thank you, kind stranger, for freeing me" The goblin lowered its head to Jet.

"Why were you tied up in the first place?" I asked, confused at its state earlier.

"My kin were not pleased that I was so doubtful of our King, as punishment, they had tied me to this tree, so as to reflect and repent for my words and actions." The goblin glanced back at the tree it was once tied too.

"Well, you are free now."

"Yes, thanks to you, kind strangers." The goblin once again bowed. "I shall repay this debt that I have one day, but until then, I bid you farewell." It nodded its head once more, ushering itself to a quick leave.

"Wait- damn it, we could have asked him where their King's lair was."

"No point in complaining about it now, let's keep moving." Smallerbee said as we continued walking through the forest, and as we got deeper, we heard the faint sound of drums.

"What is that sound?"

"It seems to be coming from over there." Duke pointed to where the sound came from. I went over to check out what it was, and the sight that greeted was more than just a suprise. What I saw were weird fuzzy-like creatures that were holding and tossing their heads as if it was normal. But looking at their behaviour, I assumed that it was.

"Doesn't look like anything we should get involved with." Jet said.

"Wait, look." I pointed at a ring one of them was holding. I hadn't thought much about it when I first saw it, but now that I did, I had a feeling that the ring wasn't supposed to be in their hands. "Seems awfully odd that they have something like that, don't you think? Besides, I have a feeling that ring might come in handy." Jet hummed in thought before straitening up, walking up next to me.

"Then let's go get it incase it does." The others and I, except Longshot, stepped out.

"Hey, we've got guests!" One of the mysterious creatures pointed out.

"Another one, sweet." The one holding the ring said.

"We would like that ring, please." I asked politely, testing out if the method worked. They looked at the said ring before looking back at you guys.

"If you want it, you're gonna have to catch it first." Suddenly, they all started tossing it to each other, hopping on vines, swinging around, making it hard to catch them. Longshot started shooting at some of the vines, cutting them down so they'll have nothing to swing on. They weren't very happy about that, but luckily, whilst they complained about how shooting down the vines was unfair, you were able to quickly snatch the ring out of the hands of the one holding it.

"Hey!" It shouted angrily.

"Looks like we got it." Jet smirked.

"Only because you cheated!" One of them said, the rest of their group agreeing.

"We didn't cheat, we simply out smarted you." I slyly said at them.

"Well, let's see how well you out smart us without a head." Suddenly, all of them started attacking you and the others, making us draw out our weapons as to defend ourselves. Longshot did his best covering us, so those _things_ didn't get anyone too badly, but it looked like no matter how many we took out, more and more showed up.

"We're going to have to retreat." Jet said breathlessly, slicing through the ones coming at him.

"Agreed, let's go!" I signaled my hand to Longshot, wanting him to make an opening. He nodded his head, creating a path as he went through the creatures. We quickly followed behind, trying to shake off the remaining creatures that were chasing us.

"We're not losing them." Smallerbee stated.

"We're just going to have to think of something to lose them then." Just as Jet said this, a voice called out to us.

"Over here!" The goblin from earlier called. It was standing inside an open door, waving its hands for us to come over. Not seeing any other way out of this mess, we went to the door and inside, the goblim slamming the door shut then locking it.

"Will that keep them out?" Duke asked.

"For now. Anyway, thanks." Jet said to the goblin.

"I am simply returning the favor."

"I appreciate it. You wouldn't happen to know where the Goblin King's Lair is, would you?" The goblin nodded its head to Jet's question.

"Yes. Just go down that way until you see a ladder, then take a left, that's when you should see two doors. One of them leads to the King, but beware, the other lies. That is all I can say, good luck, strangers." The goblin then disappeared through a hole.

"He couldn't tell us which one?" Sneers said.

"Games never usually do." Jet said. "Well, let's get going then." We walked until we arrived at the ladder. Climbing up, we followed the goblin's instructions.

"There's the two doors." We walked up to the doors.

"Which one leads to the Goblin King though?"

"That would be me." The red door said.

"No, he's lying. I lead to the King." The blue door spoke.

Jet sighed. "Guess we're going to have to figure this out." Everyone mulled over the topic, wondering which door was the right one.

"We could just open both, and see what each one does." Sneers suggested.

"I'm afraid that will not work, for one of us leads to certain death." The blue door said.

"That would be him." Said the red door.

"That is not true! He leads to certain death!" The two bickered back and forth, accusing the other was lying.

"Enough, I know how to settle this." I said as I thought of an idea.

"How?" The two doors asked, everyone else looking at you curiously.

"Have you ever seen the King?" you asked.

"How does that solve anything?" The blue door asked.

"Just answer the question." You said, annoyed.

"Yes." "No." Jet, catching on, walks over to the one who said yes.

"What does he look like?" I awaited their answer.

"He is a huge king with bright red eyes, and sharp teeth." The red door answered.

"He is lying! The king has never shown himself." Once I heard the blue door's response, I smirked, walking over to the said door. "I believe you." The blue door's eyes widened.

"You do?" Both doors asked at the same time, to which I nodded my head as a reply.

"But why?" The blue door asked.

"Yes, why?" The red door asked haughtily, not too happy that I didn't believe him.

"Call it a gut feeling. Now, may we enter?"

"If that is what you desire." The blue door opened itself, but before we walked through, Smallerbee stopped me.

"Are you sure that this is the right door?" I nodded.

"I'm positive that it is." I answered sutely, feeling no doubt in my mind that it wasn't.

"Then let's go." Jet grabbed ahold of my hand, and stepped through, the others following. Once in, the floor collapsed, causing everyone to fall down a slide type thing. I came to a stop thanks to Pipsqueak who grabbed on to the sides of it, allowing his body to block all of us from sliding down any more.

"I thought you said that you were positive?"(I assure you, Mother, the pregnancy test was not positive. *Cough* On to the story.) Even though I couldn't see her face, I could tell that she was glaring.

"Are we dead?" I replied.

"We would be, if not for Pipsqueak." She shot back.

"I don't think we would." I made sure I was firmly holding on to the little cracks that I could slip my hands in.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Ugh, something smells." Duke sounded like he was pinching his nose.

"Hold that thought." I carefully climbed over them, and under a little opening the Pipsqueak's legs made as carefully as I could.

"I see an opening, wait while I check it out." I said, not really wanting to take a chance of any of them slipping, and knocking you down while trying to follow you.

I carefully climbed down more and more until I reached the opening, and that's when the smell that Duke was talking about really hit me.

"Ugh, that really stinks." I turned to who said it.

"I said wait back there." I glared.

"Had to make sure that you didn't need any help." Jet replied.

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Whatever, just call them down here." He whistled, and they started carefully coming down as well. As they got closer, I could hear them groaning from the smell.

"Careful not to fall into that thing." I stepped out of the hole, careful of the smelly swamp pit. If that thing stinks like hell, then I don't even want to think of how bad I would smell because of it. Once we got on the path, and away from the smelly swamp pit, I followed to where it leads till I got to a questionable looking bridge.

"I don't think that looks very safe." Sneers said with a shaky voice.

"One person will cross at a time. I'll go first, then the rest of you, got it?" Jet said before he started crossing the bridge. It shook with every step he took, but thankfully, it didn't break. When he finally made it across, everyone else took their turn, then I came. I took just as much care in my steps as Jet did, if not more, and it was looking good, until a group of goblins came out, and started hacking at the bridge from both sides. Jet and the others tried to stop the ones on their side, while Longshot tried to take out the ones on the other end, but it wasn't enough, for the bridge fell, and I along with it.

"Son of a-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before a giant goblin fish swallowed me whole. I thought that I heard someone scream 'no', but I wasn't too sure as everything faded to black.

...

When I came to my senses, I had to blink a few times to clear the blurriness in my eyes. When it did, I was greeted with the sight of a handsome looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing black clothing and heeled boots.

"Finally, you are awake." He got up from his seat, and proceeded to move closer. I tried to move, only to see that I was tied up on a chair. _'Of course I'm tied up, why wouldn't I be?'_

"So you're the Goblin King of Magic, huh?" I said cautiously, testing out my bonds, seeing if I could get out of it.

"Yes, I am. And you, are the annoying little pest who keeps killing off my minions. I must say, however, when those who were able to get away told me about you, I just had to see you for myself. And never did I imagine, that you would be this... Lovely, when I did." He stepped closer to me, moving a piece of my hair that was out of place.

"Oh, I'm sure you say that to all the girls you meet." I said sarcastically.

"I assure you, I don't." He stepped back, walking over to something behind me.

"Mmm, sure. Pushing all that aside, what do you say to untying me? You know, since you're back there, and everything." I knew that he wouldn't untie me, but it didn't hurt to try.

He smirked. "All in due time, beloved, but for now, I have a few unwanted guests to attend to, until then," he gently kissed a few strands of my hair. "Try not to miss me too much, little traveler." He walked out of the door.

"Damn it." I cursed, struggling vainly to get out of the ropes. I noticed that they took off my armor, and put me in different clothing. Rather fancy looking clothing at that. "He better not have been the one to dress me." I grumbled to myself, continuing my attempt to break out.

 _'Ugh, feeling like a real damsel in distress right now.' I_ thought to myself, scanning the room for anything useful, until a goblin walked in with some food. I smirked. _'Let's see if goblins really are as stupid as fairytales make them to be.'_

"Our King wants you to eat." It placed the plate of food on my lap.

"Did your King also tell you to untie me, so that I may feed myself?" I raised an eyebrow in question, quietly assessing my enemy in its terms of strength and combat.

"No, simply said to bring you food, so I bring you food." It turned to walk away, stopping when I said something that irked it.

"Alright, but if I starve to death, I'm sure your King will be very angry." It growled, irritated.

"Fine, but only so you may eat, then I tie you back up." It stomped to me, beginning to untie the ropes the bonded me.

"That's all I ask for." Once the ropes were loose, I hurried up, punching it in the face. It stumbled back, a shocked on its face as it struggled to regain balance. I quickly went and tackled it, making sure that it was down for the count before taking its weapon.

"Hopefully the game will allow me to use this hammer." I made sure to keep out of sight as I walked around the palace, looking for a way out. Continuing my search, I passed by a cell. I would have gone on my way, had I not heard someone call out to me.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned to the cell. Inside the cell was a man with a burn mark around a certain portion of his face, a bald head, save the small ponytail at the back, and from what little I could see, he was in tattered clothes. Like me, they had taken off his armor, only that they treated me significantly better than they did him.

"Get me out of here." He said in a low voice, cautious of any nearby goblins that may hear him.

"And how do I know that if I do, you won't try anything."I questioned, not at all trusting him. As far as I knew, he could be a Dark Guild member.

"You're just going to have to trust that I'm not."

"Or leave you in the cell, and not have to worry about trusting you. You know, that sounds like a much better idea, so I think I'll go with that." I turned to walk away, but stopped when he called out to me again.

"I know where they keep our armor, our weapons, everything they have taken from us."

"And how would you know that?"

"I saw. I can see where they took our belongings."

I thought about the subject thoroughly. If he is telling the truth, I could reclaim my weapons and belongings, thus leading me to worry less about my chances of escape, and not use this lousy excuse of a hammer, however, if he is lying, he might lead me to more of the goblins, and bail. After a few more minutes, I decided that it was worth the risk. He was the closest thing I had right now that could increase my chances of escape, but if he wasn't telling me the truth, hopefully the shit that he leads me to will be something I'll be able to handle without dying.

"Fine, but no funny business, got it?" I said warningly, glaring at him.

"The thought never even crossed my mind."

"Sure it didn't." I grabbed the keys and unlocked his cell. Once he was out, I saw that his marker was completely green, meaning that he hasn't killed any players yet, but there was always a first time for everything, so I kept my guard up.

"It's this way." He walked off to the direction. I followed him, making sure to keep my distance, so that if he tries anything, I would have the advantage on taking him out. Following him, I took note of my surroundings, remembering items or paths that may become useful later. As I continued looking around, my companion came to a sudden halt.

"What is it? Why'd you stop?" I kept my hand near my hammer, just in case this is where he tries something.

"There are two guards blocking the path."

"Only two? I should be able to take them with this." I gestured to the hammer I took from the goblin. "That is, if they aren't too heavily armored."

"Are you a hammer wielder?" He asked.

"No?"

"Then the amount of damage won't be enough to take them down, I'll do it."

"With what? Your fists? 'Cause all that's going to do is tickle them."

"Just watch." He quickly jumped out before I could say anything, shooting balls of fire at them. One of them didn't get damaged enough, so it was still able to move forward. That's when he sweeped the goblin by its feet, knocking it down. Swiftly, he punched a fiery fist into its face, taking it out, the goblin turning into nothing but a heap of blue pixels disappearing.

I stepped out, and walked over to him. _'Okay, I was not aware he chose the Pyrokinetic(Fire bending) Class. An adept user at that.'_ There goes that advantage I thought I had awhile ago.

"Good job." I cautiously opened the door, making sure there weren't any goblins hiding inside. When I saw that there weren't any additional guards, I went straight to my belongings, placing them in their proper places, my companion doing the same.

Once I got everything, I turned around to face him. "Before we take on the Goblin King, we should find my guild members. Just the two of us won't be enough to take him."

"Agreed. My sister and girlfriend, along with a friend of theirs are locked up in this place somewhere, so I wasn't planning on leaving them anyway."

"He's probably got them locked up in a tower."

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause that's where he had me as if I was fucking Princess Peach."

"Well, do you know where all of the towers are?"

"Not a clue, but we could try to see if nabbing one of the goblins, and questioning them works."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Then let's go." I looked out the door making sure that there was nothing else coming our way. When it looked clear, I gave him the signal to follow, silently creeping our way through the palace. I tried to keep a lookout for a goblin that looked vulnerable enough, but none seemed to fit the bill, until a lone one just so happened to pass by. _'Perfect'._ I grabbed it quickly, tossing it onto a chair while the guy(who's username I should really check by now, so I wouldn't have to keep referring to him as guy or etc. all the time) got the rope, and tied it up.

"Alright goblin, where are you keeping the other prisoners?"

"I won't talk." I raised an eyebrow at the clear defiance in its voice. "Oh really?" We beat it up until it finally talked. After receiving the information, we left it there and went, following the instructions it gave.

"Well, it's not a tower." I said, grabbing the keys for the cells, and gave the guy(who's username turned out to be《FirePrince147》) a key as well.

I got to work on our first cell. Opening it, I saw a girl with brown braided hair, and brown eyes, wearing tattered clothes similar to those of《FirePrince147》's earlier. When she saw that I was rescuing her, she jumped up, and hugged me, squealing a flurry of "Thank You"s to me.

"Yeah, no problem." the girl and I stepped out of the cell, seeing that 《FirePrince142 》already got the other two out.

"Who's this?" The chick next to him with the dark brown hair asked. I guessed her to be his sister, since the other girl looked nothing like him.

"A player that helped me get out of my cell." Me and the supposed sister stared at one another, I wasn't really sure what was going through her head as she stared at me, but an uneasy feeling grew in my stomach the longer I stared at her.

"Now that we got your team out, we should look for mine."

"And just who put you in charge?" The one I assumed to be his sister asked.

"Azula, she helped us out. Shouldn't we at least do the same?" The brunette I helped spoke up. Azula sent her a look that told her to shut up, and the brunette listened. I gave a guess that the brunette was afraid of Azula.

"If you don't want to help, then fine. I don't need it anyway." I walked off. Azula, from the looks of it, seemed like a person I would clash with a lot, so I saw no point in working with her.

"Now, I didn't say that you could leave." She said to me.

"Well, thank god I don't need your say for me to leave."

"You dare to me talk that way?!" She didn't sound all too happy with my defiance.

"Why, I believe I will talk that way, _Princess_." It looked like she was ready to fight me, until the others decided to speak up.

"Maybe we should get going. We wouldn't want the goblins to find out we're free." The brown-haired girl interrupted.

"Agreed. No telling when they might show up, just how many will." FirePrince added, not wanting any fights to happen at the moment.

"Fine, let's go." She and the others went one way, while I went the other, hoping that I would run across the Freedom Fighters. As luck would have it, I spotted them while walking down the many hallways of the building. I gave a small whistle to catch their attention.

"《SwordsOfMelody》" They quietly rushed over to me, Jet and a few others hugging me.

"How did you survive? " Sneers asked, the others waiting my answer.

"I guess the goblin fish just takes you here as a prisoner instead of killing you." I replied, not really knowing what else to say.

"Anyway, we are glad to see that you are alive, and that you were able to get free by yourself." Jet said.

"Yes, well goblins are pretty easy to trick, so it wasn't that hard to sucker one into freeing me, but let's chat some more once we take out the Goblin King."

"Right." Jet nodded. "We managed to catch one of the goblins, and obtain information. They said that the Throne Room should be that way."

"Then let's go take the bastard out." we walked until we arrived at the entrance of the Throne Room, but it looks like we weren't the only ones. FirePrince, and his oh-so-lovely sister, along with the other two were already there. They appear to be having trouble getting in.

"What do you mean you can't open?" The girl I freed was now wearing her gear, consisting of a light pink top and pants that seemed to be made of light materials.

"I mean I can't open up without my ring. One of those fuzzy creatures took it when they somehow got in." Wait a second, a ring that a fuzzy creature took sounds like the ones we ran across. Jet looked at me since I was the one to grab it when they made us play their stupid little game.

I opened My inventory and grabbed it, walking over to the door knocker thingy. "I have it right here. Will you let us in?" It looked at me.

"Oh god, no. I thought that I was finally free of that thing." It clamped its mouth shut, refusing to put it back in.

"What?! Oh come on, you said that you would open if you had it." The girl wearing pink frowned.

"I got this." Azula walked over to it, and lit her hand up with blue flames. "Listen here, you worthless pest, you will open your mouth, and put that ring in, then you will open this door for us. Do it, if you want to continue your pitiful existence." It shook in fear, opening its mouth for me. I placed the ring inside the mouth, the door opening immediately after.

"Way to go Azula!" Her friend cheered.

She smirked as everyone walked in. I was greeted by a long line of stairs, twirling up until to the very top.

"Those are a lot of stairs."

"And we're going to have to walk every step of them if we want to get to the Goblin King."

"That sounds like fun." The black-haired girl next to FirePrince said dully.

"All The more reason not to waste any more time." Everyone, except the girl in pink, walked up the stairs. She, instead of climbing, started jumping and flipping around the edges of the stairs, going to the top in a significantly faster pace than the rest of us did.

As we walked up the stairs, I idly chatted with Jet and the guild members, sometimes with FirePrince to purposely spite his sister. After a while of walking, my group was now very close to the top.

"We're almost there, but before we challenge him, I suggest we drink a few potions to get rid of any fatigue." Jet said, handing out a few potions.

Everyone went along with it, though Azula didn't seem to like taking orders from him.

"Alright, there he is. If we work together, we should be able to take him with no problem." FirePrince said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's do this!" We walked to him with caution. It didn't look like he noticed any of us, not until an owl sounded, alerting him.

 ***Cut Scene Activated***

"Well, it seems that your friends made it pass my traps." He glanced at FirePrince and his companions. "And you freed my prisoners. My, you are troublesome. But I suppose that is what caught my attention in the first place."

"Looks like someone has an admirer." Jet teased, smirking at me.

"It's just its programming, making it pick current female players to flirt with in hopes to lower their guard." I said, deadpanning.

"Or he's programmed to know a good catch when he sees one." Jet winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Focus on taking him down." The cut scene ended, now we had to fight. It didn't look like it would be an easy fight. The bastard would turn into an owl, and fly away every time anyone got close to him. Longshot would shoot, and the black-haired chick would throw knives at him while he was flying around. Suddenly, he dropped two orbs. The orbs, once landing on the ground, turned into monsters. One orb transformed into a giant snake, while the other turned into a goblin wielding a drill of some kind.

Jet gave hand signals to the other Freedom Fighters, signalling them to handle the drill-wielding goblin whilst you and Jet distracted the giant snake.

Duke was able to knock the drill out of the goblin's hands, Pipsqueak finished it off with an attack from his and I kept the snake's attention while Smallerbee and Sneers got a few flash potions to blind so Duke would have a higher chance of hitting it.

The Snake vanished into blue pixels. "Now, let's focus on the Goblin King." Azula and FirePrince were both blasting balls of fire at him while the girl in pink tried to get enough ground to jump on him.

He would try to drop more orbs, but the black-haired girl and Longshot would take it out before it touched the ground.

Once the girl in pink had the chance, she jumped on him, causing him to fall and change back into his original form.

"Alright, now's the chance to hit him with everything we've got." Everyone joined in to attack, lowering his Health to zero.

 ***Cut Scene Activated***

"It looks like you and your friends won, little traveler. Shame, I could have made you a Queen had you joined me instead."

"Sorry, but being Queen just isn't me." He smiled at the response.

"I suppose one such as yourself would have found it boring, but I would have entertained you with all that your heart desired."

"My heart desires freedom. I want to be out of here. From this place. From this game."

"As my parting gift, I shall help you with that." He walked to me, Jet looking like he was going to block him. I held up my hand telling him not to, causing the Goblin King to send a smirk his way.

I raised my brow. "How?"

He leaned in close to my ear, but I kept my second blade at ready if he tried anything. "You shall see in due time." He quickly kissed me on the lips, pulling away with a smile on his face. He burst into blue pixels after that. Not excepting that, the shocked look on my face was evident. I brought up a hand to my lips, a faint blush growing on my face.

"That sly bastard." I heard Jet growl lowly.

"Is he finally gone?" Duke asked, remembering last time we took out one of the Goblin Kings.

 ***QUEST COMPLETED***

"Looks like it." Jet said as he saw the words appeared above.

"Hey, look." The girl in pink(the brunnette, the one with braided hair) called everyone's attention, pointing to a lever.

"What do you think it does?" She asked.

"Should we pull it, and found out?"

"We did defeat him, may as well see what his little lever does."(E/N: ...That sounds dirty) Azula walked over, and pulled it. Everyone got ready for something bad to happen, but when nothing did, Azula seemed disappointed.

"It didn't do anything." Sneers said.

"Tch, how disappointing. Let's go." She and her group walked to the exit door, and left.

Jet stared at it. Smallerbee asked him what he was thinking after a while.

"Why would there be a lever here if it did nothing?" Jet said.

"I was thinking the same thing, but it doesn't look like it made anything bad happen, so we should be good." I said, hoping that it didn't do anything bad, and slightly pissed that Azula just pulled it not even caring if it would do anything bad.

"Let's go in case it did do something." Jet suggested.

"Or before he respawns." The timer for his respawn started counting down.

"That too." We went out the exit. Everything went bright for a moment before I was back outside, and it looked like FirePrince and the others were still there.

The brunette rushed over to me with her panel open, a cheerful look dancing happily on her face. "The boss room was found." After she said this, we all received a notification alert.

Checking my inbox, we saw that it was true.

 ***BOSS ROOM FOUND BY TURKS*  
WE HAVE FOUND THE BOSS ROOM. WE WILL BE HOLDING A MEETING AT 12 PM TOMORROW, IN LIGHT CITY BY THE CAFÉ CAT. IF YOU WISH TO JOIN US IN TAKING ON THE BOSS, MEET US THERE ON TIME!  
*Sent from 《** **Tseng88》** *****

"Should we go?" Duke and the others looked at Jet.

"This is what we've been waiting for, so we're definitely going." Jet replied. I was happy by that answer, I didn't want someone else to fight for my freedom. Not that I disliked that, but I didn't want to get my freedom without doing anything.

"We're going to have to put in some double time, and we wouldn't be able to head back to base since it's in the opposite direction." Smallerbee stated.

"How far is it? " Smallerbee showed her map. Everyone took a look.

"It's about 6 hours away from here." FirePrince said.

"More if we take breaks, or run into trouble." Jet added.

 _'Damn'_ I thought to myself, but as I stared at the map more, a thought hit me. _'I would get there faster if I went alone.'_

"What if we all rented a chocobo carriage together?" The brunette suggested.

"That's not a bad idea if everyone can pay for there own ride." Everyone checked. "Looks like we will be able to."

"Then come on. I saw a chocobo carriage site back this way." She lead the way as we followed her.

 **_  
Sorry if anyone was O.O.C, and if this chapter was lame in anyway.  
Please check out Random things Random Things. It's where I will be answering any questions that you may have about the previous and upcoming chapters of the story, as well as questions about my other stories. I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics, and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests, so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories).**


	9. Side Chapter Tseng, Reno and Rude

**Side Chapter for Tseng, Reno, and Rude.  
One chapter after chapter 6.1 & 6.2 is out til the G.O.C list is closed, so go to Love interest B.O .C and G.O.C list, and comment the G.O.C you want before its closed.  
Unless this is DA, then just leave the comment on this chapter.  
This one might be shorter, but all it was really supposed to be was to show how they found it.  
_ **

**Tseng's P.O.V**

When Reno's friend left rushing off over to get rooms for his brother and friends, I turned to face my group. "Speaking of renting a room, we should do the same. The others should be here by morning, so rest up while we wait." Everyone nodded their heads. As we went to the front desk to request a room, we were slapped by the horror at the NPC telling us there were none left. I sighed. "Damn it, Zack's brother and his friends must have taken the last rooms." Reno complained, the two people behind him leaving. "We're just going to have to find another place to stay at and get up earlier so we'll be able to meet them here in the morning on time." As we walked away from the desk, I heard Reno mumbled the words 'Stupid Zack...'

We left the inn and proceeded to look for another place to stay at. Thankfully, we were able to find one quickly. We stayed at the inn to rest, and when morning came, we went back to the previous inn to meet up with the others. Sitting down at a table, I looked around to observe my surroundings. Looking through it all, I noticed that Reno was looking for someone as we waited for Elena's group, and it wasn't the friend from before, whom is now coming over to us to wish us luck for when we head out. He sighed before going back to his group and leaving.

We have been waiting for over an hour for the rest of our group to arrive. I have enough trust in Elena to keep her group safe, but seeing that they're not here yet, it's making us not any less worried.

"I don't think Elena's group is showing up." One of my group members spoke up.

"What if-" Almost as if on cue, Elena and her group arrived, a few cuts and scratches on them, but they seemed to be alright.

I sighed in relief before asking them when they got close. "Anything while you were still out there?"

She shook her head. "No, if the boss room is really out there, it's not in the Dark Forest." I opened the map and crossed off every area Elena and her team checked.

Pursing my lips, I turned to Elena and her group and nodded to them. "That is all. You and your team can go rent a room and rest, I'll contact the head and let him know."

"Okay." She nodded to me before walking over to the front desk to rent a room.

After they left, I opened my panel and pressed the guild icon, going to our Leader's message board and telling him that the boss was not in the Dark Forest.

After a minute, the leader replied. "I'll tell the others, check your inbox for information on the next place to look."

"Yes sir." After the chat ended, I went to my inbox and read through the details he sent me. Once I was finished reading through the data, I began to plan our course of action for the next destination. We needed to be careful, and I will be the one to make sure of that.

~Time skip to a week ~

 **Reno's P.O.V**

"This place is freezing!" I shouted loudly, the cold biting my skin despite it not being real. "How is it even possible for me to even feel this?!"

"If you're that cold, shut off your sensor settings." I turned towards Rude with wide eyes.

"You can do that?" He sighed.

I opened my settings panel and switched it off. Almost immediately after I switched it off, I felt the cold melt away. I sighed in relief, "Much better."

"Just be sure to watch your bar." Tseng informed me.

I turned to him confused. "Why?"

"So you won't freeze to death."

"Damn it. It's one thing or another with this game..." I grumbled angrily, making sure to check my bar every now and then as we searched for the boss room.

Trudging through the snow, we would sometimes run across a few snow goblins and other monsters that became really annoying after encountering them a couple of times. What made it worse was that the monsters didn't even have anything of value to us, well, except the fur. But none of us had our craftsmen skill high enough to make anything out of it. In the end however, we decided to keep some for when we go to a town later on to earn profit.

After searching for some time, we decided to rest up in a cave we found to warm ourselves. While we rested, Tseng was crossing out the places we've already searched and making notes of the places we haven't.

"We've been searching for the boss room for a month and a half now. Maybe there isn't one." One of the members whispered to the another.

"Yeah, maybe he just said that to fuck with us." The other one grumbled back, a tired tone carried by his voice.

 _'They're probably not wrong. The creator probably did lie about the boss just to toy with us.'_ I thought to myself.

We have all of our guild members searching all over this level, and we haven't found the boss room yet. This is the last place we have left, so if it's not here, then there really isn't a boss room at all.

As I was thinking this, one of the members said he needed to take a leak. He went outside the cave to do his business, but after awhile, we heard him scream.(For those who are wondering. No, his piss did not freeze in the storm.)

We rushed to go see why, but when we did, we saw that a giant snow beast's tail had already pierced him. Shortly after, he vanished into blue pixels.

"Get in formation!" We did as Tseng ordered and summoned our weapons. The beast roared as it charged towards at us, raising its large hand, claws ready to strike us and cause serious damage. Luckily, we managed to get out of the way in the nick of time. Quickly after we dodged, Rude threw some explosive bombs at the monster. Explosives that were strong enough to cause significant damage to the beast, but not enough a cave in, or worse an avanlance.

When the monster was weakened enough by the explosions, I charged up my electrical rod and striked it, causing the monster to become stunned, making it vulnerable. We continued to attack the monster with vigor, the damage significantly higher due to its stunned state, however, despite the amount of damage we dealt, it wasn't enough to take it down permanently.

"Damn!" I cursed aloud. What did need to do to kill this **thing?!**

"There!" Rude shouted, pointing up to a few very sharp and large icicles at the top of the entrance of the cave.

"Reno, grab it's attention and lead it over there! Rude, when it's in position, throw some explosives!" Dammit! Why do I have to be the one to get the damned thing's attention?! Having no choice, I gritted my teeth and did as asked.

"Hey you fucker! Over here!" Having got its attention, I quickly ran to the entrance of the cave to where the icicles were.

As I was running, I had to dodge here and there in order to keep from being hit.

"Now!" Tseng yelled as I jumped out of the way, an array frozen icicles impailing the snow beast, eventually killing it.

Each of us got a few things from it as a reward for taking it down.

"Nice, when we get to a town, we can sell some of these items." Looking at the items we got from the beast, I felt relieved. At least we don't need to worry about funds for a while.

"Gray!" One of the members shouted as he rushed over to the last remaining pixel left from the other guy bursting earlier.

He started to wailing terribly loudly, us standing here in symphathetic recluse as we gave the guy some space. We didn't know how to feel about this. It was our first death, and quite frankly, none of us wanted to believe it was true. Knowing someone will die for real was a terrifying thought, and no matter how much we try not to think about it, it sometimes becomes too scary, we inevitably start to think about it.

I stood there with a heavy feeling in my chest. Here I was earlier, thinking about money when I have forgotten the one thing I shouldn't have forgotten.

"We will give him some time before we head out." Tseng's voice snapped me out of pessimistic thoughts. I stood there blinking for a few seconds before going back to the cave.

After some time he came back to us with puffy eyes[an effect in which I didn't know the game had until now] told us he was ready to go.

Saying nothing, we simply nodded our heads to him and started to pack our things. At the moment, we just didn't know what to say to him to make him feel better.

As we walked through the snow, I would keep glancing back at the other guy; I didn't want him to get left behind. What surprised me though was that he looked a little blue[not the sad blue. He quite literally looked blue.].

"Shit." Slowing down my pace, I turned towards him.

"You look like you're freezing. Do you have any potions that will warm you up?" I asked worriedly.

He didn't respond. All he did was glance up at me with a sad look in his eyes.

Now, I'm wasn't an expert at this, but those looked like the eyes of someone who has given up, and I wasn't sure what to say to him to make him think otherwise.

"Look man, about your friend-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." He stepped around me, speeding up his pace.

I sighed, picking up my pace as well.

When we caught up with the others, I saw big bold words appear above Tseng and Rude's heads; the two staring at a pair of giant doors.

 ***BOSS ROOM FOUND***

"No fucking way..." I rushed over to Rude.

"How did you guys find it?" I questioned Rude while Tseng had his panel open and was typing something.

"We were walking by when suddenly Tseng tripped, as a result, the snow fell down off the place and landed on us. Thankfully, we were able to get out of the snow. As we got out, we saw this." Rude explained, pointing at the double doors.

Did we really take that long that all of this happened? Nonetheless, I was feeling so fucking happy that we would no longer have to stay on this floor anymore, I didn't particularly care.

"I just sent every player where to meet up with us if they want to join in." Tseng told us once he closed his panel.

"Hopefully, some tough players show up." I said as we head off to the Light City, happy that once we beat this floor, we will be one step closer to getting out of here.

 **_  
Please check out Random things Random Things it's where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)**


	10. Floor 1: Boss Fight

**The G.O.C list is closed.**

* * *

We got to the Chocobo carriage rental station and rented a carriage ride together with **[FirePrince147]**. Since there was a percentage off, we got one together. While I was taking my seat in the carriage, I took careful note of the usernames of the people I was with.

The one in pink was **[BendyCircusGirl8]**. Her friend, who was **[FirePrince147]** 's girlfriend was **[Mai109]**. Lastly, Azula's username was **[FireEmpiress79]**. I thought it would be for the best to keep calling her Azula, because there was no way I was calling her Fire Empiress, her ego was insufferable enough already.

During the ride, I looked around my inventory and noticed something that wasn't there before the Goblin King Quest. It was an owl totem, but only someone who is a Summoner Class would be able to use it. I deadpanned as it was pretty useless to me, considering my class, but I decided to keep it. I never know when I might actually need it.

I closed my inventory, and let my mind wander about a few things, like the boss battle, and what is the final boss going to be. Each floor had a theme, with the 1st Floor being the Goblin Themed Floor, what are all the other floors like? And with that thought in mind, since we were still in the Goblin Floor, what type of Goblin will the Final Boss of the Floor be?

So far, there's been a Swamp Goblin, a Fire Goblin, an Ice Goblin, and a Goblin of Magic. Those were the toughest ones I've faced so far, but I'm pretty sure the Final Boss will be harder than all four of those combined. Another problem was the number of people going to go on this quest. There was no guarantee that they will have enough party slots for all of us, especially since I didn't know how many members they already have, and just how many players that are closer who already showed up before us.

And they could be dumbasses for all I know. If that's the case, I'm not taking my chances in being grouped together with people who were going to get me killed.

"Why the serious face? You're not scared of the boss room are you?" Azula's voice pulled me from my train of thought.

She had a smirk on her face as she waited for me to answer.

"Of the boss? No, I am certain that I will beat it." I replied stoically to her, keeping my gaze forward, not bothering to give her a side glance.

"Sounding awfully sure of yourself, **《** **SwordsOfMelody》**. Let's hope you can back it up, otherwise you'll look even more of an idiot than you already are after talking so big."

"Azula!" The girl in pink whispered harshly, giving Azula a warning stare.

"I am sure **《** **SwordsOfMelody》** is perfectly capable to fulfill the words she said, especially with us being there to back her up." Jet said, flashing me a small smile.

Azula laughed mockingly. "As if any of you will be able make a difference. If anything, you all will wind up getting yourselves killed."

From the looks of the Freedom Fighters' Members were giving her, none of them liked what she said, and neither did they like Azula herself.

"Are you going to be like this the whole ride? 'Cause if so, I'd rather walk than put up with this anymore." Smallerbee snarled, giving Azula a heated glare.

"You could always mute her. That part of the game still works." Duke informed Smallerbee.

"What? No way, it does?" Sneers asked. He opened his panel but stopped short when he felt a glare in his direction. Turning, he saw Azula looking at him angrily.

"I-I wasn't going to do it! I was just going to see if it really is there, yeah..." Sneers said shakingly, vainly trying to convince Azula that he really wasn't about to mute her. By the look Azula was giving him, she didn't believe him one bit.

"Wow! It really does work Azula, see." **[BendyCircusGirl]** showed Azula her options panel.

"That will come in handy later on in the future." Pipsqueak said as he closed his.

"It's already handy now." I heard Jet mumble quietly.

"Did you say something?" Azula growled out.

"Actu-"

"We're here." Duke said, cutting Jet off, pointing outside of the window. _"Thank you, Duke."_ I thought, praising the heavens for blessing me with a such a good man who bothered to stop them. Had he not, something would have started that I really didn't want to deal with.

"And that must be where we are supposed to join." Sneers pointed to where a bunch of players were lining up.

"Come on, let's go." Everyone got out of the carriage as it was no longer allowed to go further.

We walked into the meet up area and looked for a place to sit, which was a little hard due to the amount of players there, but we were able to find a place, and **[FirePrince's]** group went to find one of their own.

After a few minutes, three players walked out, two of them being the ones from the inn. The eyes of the people looked towards the three who arrived, but the one who spoke was someone I haven't met yet. His black hair was tied into a ponytail, though it was odd, it looked cute on him, to be honest.

"I am glad that so many of you showed up, but unfortunately, only 30 of you will be able to continue on. Unless my eyes are lying to me, there should be an estimate of around a hundred people who are here. So, we decided on a way for all of you to go. Each of you will pick a card, and we will call out a number. If your number has been called, kindly please step over there." The black-haired man said, nodding to a specific spot on the site. The red-head and the one with the glasses then started giving out cards to players. When the red-head reached where I was, his eyes widened at pleasant surprise.

"Hey, how've ya been? I missed you at the inn." Jet raised an eyebrow at my greeting, before looking at the red-head curiously.

"You know him?" I nodded at Jet's question.

"There was this asshole at the inn that wouldn't leave me alone, so this guy and his bud helped me." I felt a little ticked from remembering the said asshole, but extended a small smile to the red-head when he looked at me.

"That was cool of them." Duke said, my eyes widening as I realized what I said.

"Oh crap, I forgot Duke was–"

"Don't worry about it." Jet reassurred, placing a hand on my shoulder. "We've heard far worse at the orphanage."

"Nice seeing you again, but I gotta continue handing these out. See ya later!" The red-head gave me a smile before continuing giving out the cards.

"Hey, where's mine?" Duke complained.

"Sorry, but boss rooms are too dangerous for kids." The red-head replied.

"But–"

"He's right, Duke. It wouldn't be very wise to bring you along." I reasoned to Duke. Though disgruntled, he agreed after some convincing.

Once everyone got one, they started calling out numbers. I waited anxiously for my number to be called. Jet and Longshot had already been called, but after a while of my number not being called, I seriously started to worry that I wouldn't get called at all.

"Number 56." I looked at my card and heaved a sigh of relief. I stood up and went to stand in the line.

"Now for the last one, number 78." My eyes widened when I saw who it was, them walking up the steps with a wide grin.

"Long time no see, huh?" They stopped in front of me with a wide smile.

"Zack!" His smile widened.

"Glad to see that you remember me."

"Well, it wasn't really that long ago since we last met." I said, feeling a small blush creeping up my face at how happy he looked by just seeing you.

"Are you saying that if it were any longer, you would have forgotten all about lil' ol me?" He placed his hand to his heart, a mock hurt look on his face.

"Maybe." I smiled teasingly.

"You wound me." He dramatized, falling down on his knees with tears in his eyes. He recovered quickly, standing up with a grin. "Then thank goodness we met again, else you would've forgotten about our date." He slung his arm around my shoulder.

 _'Can't believe he still remembers that'._ I thought, my face heating up.

"Before we set out, I recommend that you all should talk to the group you came with, and when done, go over there." The guy with the ponytail said, again pointing to a specific spot of the place.

"Cya when we head out." Zack walked down the stairs just as Jet and Smallerbee walked over to me.

"Who was that?" Jet asked.

"A player I met when I first started the game." I answered before walking over to the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

"Good luck with the boss battle!" Sneers the guys and I a thumbs up, while Jet opened his panel and gave some things to Pipsqueak. Looking at the items he was lending, I guessed it were some things Jet wanted to be brought back to base since we couldn't drop off the stuff we got from the quest.

"Yeah, too bad the rest of us can't come along." Duke said with a pout, up from Pipsqueak's shoulders.

"Maybe next time we'll all be picked." Sneers, said, trying to cheer him up.

"I don't think so, I wasn't even allowed to get a number..." Duke sulked.

"Oh right..." Sneers awkwardly looked to the side.

"Looks like everyone is ready, we should get going." Smallerbee clapped his hands, breaking the awkward tension.

"Alright cya guys!" Waving, you three walked over to where the ponytail guy told you to go.

"Now, Reno here will lead you to where the Boss Room Doors are, after that, it will be up to you to handle it from there." A random guy with blonde hair wearing a beanie spoke up.

"Wait a second, none of you are coming to take it down too?" Someone asked. I couldn't help but think that this was something I could care less about. I came here to take down the boss, and that was what I was going to do, and so as long as no one stops or hinders me from achieving my goal, it didn't really matter.

"Sorry bud, but we were only tasked to find the boss, nothing about taking it down." Reno shrugged.

"Bu–" Reno interrupted whoever was going to speak.

"Look, I don't have all day, either you want in on the boss fight, or you don't. Make up your mind." With no one saying anything else, he took that as a sign that they were in, so he opened up his panel and sent everyone party invites, to which everyone accepted.

After accepting the invite, I scanned the list of party members, and taking note of their usernames (though you admit, some of the usernames were pretty damn ridiculous).

Party Leader: **[ThatSoReno]**

Party Members:  
 **[YourFavouritePupZack]  
[TheStoicSoldier52]  
[ItsSnowTime67]  
[Roxy-Poo]  
[SoldierOfHonor]  
[TheGoddess'sKnight]  
[Terra]  
[Eraqus]**

"Alright, let's head out." Everyone followed Reno to outside of the city. The group continued until we reached the Snowy part of the map, then he suggested that everyone equip their cold-resist wear.

"Okay, it's right up here." He lead us up a small hill, to where a pair of giant doors was built, a small ancient sign at the top saying " **Only 30 players may enter.** "

"And now that we made it here safely, it is time for me to go." Reno removed himself from the party then did a little salute.

"Good luck in there!" He walked back down the hill before coming back up, a little bit to where his head was peaking over.

"We're all counting on you!" He shouted again, before finally leaving.

Everyone stared at the place where he was before for a bit before the tall blonde earlier walked over to the door and opened it.

And oh, did I just _love_ the sight that greeted me.

 **Stairs. So many fucking stairs.**

"You've got to be kidding me..." I grumbled out, feeling a small headache starting.

"Well these stairs aren't going to walk themselves, come on." The blonde that opened the door walked inside, and soon after, everyone else did too.

* * *

I was getting really tired from all the stairs, and sparing a glance to my companions, they looked tired as well. The ones who didn't seem tired was the blonde wearing a beanie, Zack(the big buff guy next to him), a guy that was reading something, and a guy that was clearly older than everyone here.

The guy reading something looked back at us.

"Maybe we should take a break." The other none tired ones looked back as well.

"Alright." The blonde with the beanie sat down while Zack complained about how we were almost at the top.

"Almost? Dude, there's still like 100 more level of stairs left." **[Roxy-Poo]** tiredly argued back.

"Pfftt... that's hardly anything." He scoffed before walking over to me.

"So... how have you been since we last met, **Melanie**?" Jet raised a brow when Zack called me by my real name.

"I'm okay, I guess. What about you? I'm hoping that you found your brother and friends?"

"Yup, as a matter of fact, he's right over there." He pointed over to a player with brown hair who sort of looked like him.

"But we were the only ones picked, so Aqua and Ven are back at Light City waiting for us."

"Same. Only the three of us were picked, so the others are waiting at base." I pointed to Jet and Smallerbee.

"Cool. And oh, you're part of a guild now"? He pointed to the Guild Marks we three had.

"Yup, joined around a week ago."

"A week ago huh?" The others started getting up.

Zack got up then offered me his hand, to which I took and gave him a smile once I was up.

He walked with us and talked to Jet and Smallerbee. After another long flight of stairs, we finally made it to the top where another pair of doors awaited.

"Behind those doors will be the boss, and once we beat him, we'll be one step closer to beating this whole game." The tall blonde with a beanie smiled, giving a little mini speech before opening the doors.

Everyone cautiously walked in the room, but none of you saw anything. It wasn't dark, but there was nothing around. You sensed something suspicious with the situation and hardened up your guard. You weren't taking any chances.

As everyone continue looking around, I heard a weird sound followed by a few players screaming. Alarmed, I looked to where all the screaming came from, and was greeted by the sight of a goblin bigger than any of the goblins I've seen thus far. Somehow, I was starting to miss that King Goblin. At the very least, he was nice to look at, but this? It was enough to make me want to bleach myeyes. It had burns all over its body, well aside from the parts that were on fire, and he was covered in stuff I really didn't want to know what it was. I'll say one thing though, it was brown, it was stinky, and it comes out the anus.

 ***Cut Scene actived***

"What are puny weak humans doing here?" It's towering figure asked as it held the other players in its hand.

"To take you down, ugly!" The blonde with the beanie shouted with his best "heroic" voice.

It roared in laughter. "You think that a bunch of **humans** can take me down?! Me?! Better be a clown, boy. At least you'll do something useful!" It laughed again, its laughter shaking the whole room.

"Yeah, just watch us..." The cut scene ended. The goblin crushed the players that was in its hands. The blonde guy that was talking earlier didn't seem to like that ,and neither did I, but it looked like it got to him more.

Zack was able to sneak up on the huge goblin and slashed its back, which caused it to roar in pain. The goblin, angry, grabbed a human about to sneak up on him and melted him, the melted human remains dripping on the floor and flowing its way past the other players before turning into blue pixels and floating away. I looked at my companions and saw that they were mortified. It wouldn't be bad to say that I was as well.

"Kill them!" The giant goblin roared, a malignity of goblins rushing out of holes that weren't there before.

There were different types of goblins attacking us. Some of the players looked like they were doing fine, and... others looked like they could use a little hand.

"Watch out, some of them will steal your stuff!" Zack's brother warned, killing a goblin and retrieving his pouch.

"Thanks for the heads up, bro!" Zack shouted back to him.

The guy that was reading the whole way was battling a few goblins with his sword along with the buff guy, and the tall blonde was helping out the players that looked like they needed it.

The older looking guy and the dude, as I recall, were the people I helped from the dark forest looked to be holding up on their own from their two sides.

I hacked my through the ones on my side with a blonde haired guy who's hair was spiked out in a weird way. After taking down 3 waves of goblins, the Giant Goblin looked pissed.

"I guess if you want something done right, do it yourself!" He jumped down from the raised platform, and since he was so huge, it caused the ground to shake. The earthquake, with its intensity, knocked down a few players, me included had I not been caught by Zack.

"Thanks."

He smiled. "Not a problem." Everyone then went back into their fighting stances and readied themselves for it to attack, but suddenly, bubbles started to form on its body, the bubbles popping then releasing some sort of gas.

I noticed my HP quickly lowering, so I covered my nose, as did everyone else.

That's when it started to look like its throat was getting bigger.

"Aero, now!" Jet shouted while a player, Aero, casted the spell luckily before it spitted fire which cause an explosion that pushed a lot of players back.

The buff guy got up and started giving out orders which sounded good so everyone followed them. But some players weren't careful enough when the lead goblin started throwing goo that slowed them down, so the tall blonde guy went over and tried to help them.

The Lead Goblin seeing this as a perfect time to strike went for it, Zack and Jet tried to block it, and did, but they still got damaged in the process.

Smallerbee and I went over to make sure they were okay, although Smallerbee definitely went over for Jet.

"We're fine, just need a HP Potion." Zack said as Jet drank a potion. Zack looked around his inventory, but then gave out a cry of despair.

"Dammit, I'm out." I went to give him one, but someone already handed Zack their's and it was **[SoldierOfHonor]**.

Zack thanked him before drinking it.

"Alright, this is what I am going to need you guys to do." He did a quick glance at my username before getting to it.

"Pup, since he seems to be the most pissed off at you for earlier, I want you to keep him distracted, and Jet and **(Username)** will get him from the sides. Smallerbee will take him from behind, can you guys do that?" We all gave nods of agreement.

"Good, the others are already filled in, so let's do this!" Everyone did their part, Zack keeping the goblin busy, Jet and I were getting ready to strike from the sides, and Smallerbee was also getting into position.

"Now!" The other players extinguished the fire around it's body to damage and provide more distraction so Smallerbee could jump his back and stab him.

She jumped on it and repeatedly jammed her daggers into his throat, while Roxy and everyone else stabbed him from their position, lowering its HP enough for **[SoldierOfHonor]** and **[Goddess'sKnight]** to deliver the finishing blow.  
The Goblin burst into blue pixels as giant words appeared above.

 ***CONGRATULATIONS! FLOOR TWO, ANGELS OF DEATH IS NOW UNLOCKED!***

Everyone cheered now that they finally beat the first floor boss.

Jet gave Smallerbee and I a high-five.

"We did it! We're finally getting closer to our goal!" Jet seemed very proud.

"Whoa! Check out the reward!" Some random player exclaimed.

Everyone checked their rewards and saw a butt load of money and a few other things that we could keep or sell for more crap ton of money.

"Wait till the others see this." Jet closed his panel before turning to me.

"Ready to go?" I looked back and thought about saying goodbye to Zack, but he looked like he was already busy talking to **[SoldierOfHonor]** , so I decided not to bother him about it.

"Sure!" I smiled, us walking out the exit to go back.

 **_  
Sorry if any of them were OOC, especially Azula.  
And yes, I realize that some of the usernames are lame, but it was all I could think of.  
Please check out Random things Random Things it's where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters, some on upcoming chapters, and others questions about my other stories. I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests, so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories).**


	11. Floor 1: A New Floor

**Sorry for the wait my stupid Internet was having problems so I couldn't access the save file for this folder and I didn't feel like writing this from scratch so I decided to wait for the damn thing to work again which thankfully it did.**

 **I hope I you enjoy this chapter and it isn't stupid or lame in any way.  
_**  
Before moving to the second floor you three went to go get Longshot and the others who are probably on their way to the base by now.

As Jet, Smallerbee and you neared the exit leading to the first floor Zack along with a few others caught up with you guys each having their own reason for going back to floor one.

"Oh man, we're going to have to walk back down those stairs again aren't we?" Someone behind you said not at all thrilled by the thought and neither were you.

Jet opened the exit doors and an NPC greeted the few of you that needed to go back down to the first floor.

"Hi there my name is Amanda and I am here to introduce you to a new feature that has now been unlocked in the game, follow me right this way " She lead you three to a round platform with a few strange markings that you have seen in some parts of floor but when you investigated them they did nothing so you assumed that when the creator did all of this he disabled them.

"These are teleporters these will allow you to travel between all the areas that are unlocked on your map though there is a 5 minute time period wait before you are able to use it again now I know that summoners can use teleportion spells but if you aren't that high level these babies will surely be some help for those longer distance travels and a definite Mana saver no?" After her explanation on the platforms she walked on it and a map popped up what part of the area she selected was unknown to you since the map only shows image from the viewers.

"Buh-bye now" She did a little wave as a blue light surrounded her then vanished in a few short seconds.

"I am sure we were all thinking this so I'm gonna be the first to say it, thank god we don't have to walk down those long ass stairs" You weren't sure who said it but judging by the voice it sounded like the same guy that complained not that long ago about the stairs.

Since you guys were the closest to the platform you, Jet and Smallerbee went first.

As all three of you stepped on it a map popped up it showed all of the areas that you have been too along with ones that Jet and Smallerbee have as well.

You guys pressed the safe house icon as your distinction and the same blue Light that formed around the NPC started to form around you and just before you were teleported you saw Zack had his panel open and just got finished typing something just in time to give you a thumbs up along with a wink before you guys vanished and was teleported to Freedom Fighters Base.

"Whoa that felt weird" Jet looked at his avatar's hands while Smallerbee was holding her head, you figure that it effected everyone differently since none of the spots that Jet and Smallerbee felt affected by bothered you for it was just your legs that felt weird from the teleporter.

"Jet's back!" the guild members ran towards him asking all sorts of questions about the boss battle and a few other things.

You heard your notification go off so you opened your panel to check on it and when you did you saw one that had the icon that said new《YourFavouritePupZack 》has sent you a friend request would you like to accept?

 **Accept Or Decline**

You pressed accept and not long after you got a short message along with a pic from him.

Glad that you accepted my request this will make it easier to plan that date we never got to have, just hope that floor two will have some awesome date spots :)

(Zack's picture:

Smiling with a wink and in the background the player you saved in the dark forest only his armor was different, he was doing a weird pose like he did a last minute jump in the picture)

And he was still insisting on that date you did an eye roll ***** (1) and shook your head before closing the panel.

Just as you did Jet was walking over to you. "Longshot and the others aren't back yet but should be in an hour or so if they Chocobo carriage doesn't break down again didn't even know that could happen"

"Only if you pay for the cheap ones" You said as you recalled an annoying memory.

"Get what you pay for I guess" Jet made a little joke to which you offered a slight smirk.

"I guess that's true" It looked like Jet wanted to say something else to you but didn't seem like he did for all he said was that he was going to get ready for when the others get back and that you should too so when they do all of you can go scope out a new base on the second floor.

Even though he told you too pack you were only going to head in your room for some alone time for there wasn't really much to pack since you didn't have much in the first place and whatever item you did have unpack is now useless to you due to the recent level up's you got from the goblin king of magic with a few other quests you and the freedom fighters took before the Father of all goblins boss battle so you don't really mind leaving it behind.

Walking off in your rooms direction you could hear a few of the other members talking about the boss fight some wished that they could have been there others were glad that they weren't.

When you made it to your room you plopped down right on the bed and looked at that owl totem you have.

'Just what am I going to do with you?' you thought of the possible options for it the one that popped up the most was the thought of selling it since it was an item only a summoner could use and last time you checked you were swordsmen class and you didn't really know any summoners you wanted to give it too, may as well make some gil off of it.

A few minutes later as you were sitting quietly in your room your avatar's stomach started to rumble signaling you that it was hungry.

'Guess I better go eat' You hopped off of the bed and left the room heading towards the kitchen area, you checked the fridge for something you felt like eating and grabbed it when you spotted it.

It was quick to cook which you were thankful for as you started eating away at it and slowly the hungry meter started to fill up.

It stopped at almost full by the time you were finished with it, you tried to think of what else to do but stopped once you heard the elevator make it's way up and when it did Sneers and the others looked happy to see you as the walked over to you.

"Howwasthebossbattle?Whatdiditlooklike?Ibetitwasuglyhuh?wasithard?" Sneers and Duke bombed you with questions.

'Starting to know how Jet felt earlier today ' you thought to yourself while trying to make out what little you could from them.

"Whoa guys one at a time she can bearly make out a word you say" Jet stepped in.

"Sorry Jet" Sneers and Duke looked down.

"It's cool any way you guys should probably get packing we'll be leaving soon " The did a slaute and rushed off to their own rooms.

"Did you finish packing?" he asked you.

"Wasn't really much to pack most of the stuff is too low level no need to bring any of it" you stated blankly.

"Okay there are a few more things I should go sort out before their finished so meet up by the teleporter by the base we'll take that up to floor two " he walked off to the tower while you went over to the teleporter to wait for them.

Longshot was the first to show up then Duke and Pipsqueak than Sneers Jet and Smallerbee were last.

"I told the other members that we're going to the second floor to look for a new base and that we'll be back to get them as soon as we found one" everyone one stepped on the platform some of them were looking around at it as Jet selected the second floor causing it to light up and form around you.

"Wow" You heard Duke say right before being teleported.

 **Enter Angels Of Death: Floor 2**

"Ugh" Duke groaned as he fell off of Pipsqueak's back.

"Sorry" Pipsqueak apologized as he bent down going to help Duke up only to lose balance and fall down next to him.

"Uh guys my tongue feels kinda numb" Sneers stuck out his tongue trying to see what was wrong with it.

"It will pass in time though" Jet replied back.

"Whoa what's that" Duke pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up towards where he pointed seeing dark clouds and a giant swirling thing in the sky and what appears a few winged things falling from it every now and then.

"Don't know but most likely NPC's that we're gonna have to fight" Jet looked around for a wheat.

"No point standing around our new base isn't going to find itself" Jet said once he found the wheat and lead the way in to a safe zone that was on the map.

Thoughts that crossed your mind on the way was just what kind of trouble lied in this floor level?

_  
 **(1) *these mean that on certain parts of the stories it is up to you on rather or not the reader liked something like example the eye roll the reader did either was one of annoyance or one of just how silly you thought he was being with the date is up to you (like you could be just warming up to the thought of it just a bit and found it just the slightest bit touching or you could be completely against it)  
Random things Random Things it's where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)**


	12. Floor 2: New Base and Strange Encounters

"What about this one?" Duke pointed to the picture from the book that the NPC gave them so they can find a new guild house.

Jet looked at it then scanned over the details. "Nah it wouldn't hold up much from an attack and not enough guard posts"

"This one looks pretty neat" Everyone looked at Sneers who in turn looked confused as to why they were staring at him.

"What?" His eyes shifted to each of them.

"Sneers...It's pink" Jet voiced what they were all definitely thinking.

"We could always paint over it" He suggested.

"Why waste the gil when we could keep looking" Jet flipped the page and continued looking over each guild house carefully.

After about a few minutes Longshot pointed out to one Jet read over it. "Perfect it can take a decent amount of hits, has enough guard posts and separate bathhouses so no more rushed bathing"

'Finally' You thought from your seat glad that they finally picked after... two hours?

You checked your watch. 'Yup two hours of looking through that book and saying why this one or that one wouldn't really work out' I mean I get it, it has to be big enough for future guild members and shit but just how many did he plan on having?

Jet walked over to the NPC and started talking to it about the guild house while Smallerbee looked to be typing something on her panel.

Once she was done you heard a buzz come from your notification and when you checked you figured out just what she was doing.

She sent a message to the guild members to pack up and keep their eyes on the map icon on their maps for when the new safe house mark appears on it so they could meet up there.

"Thank you for your purchase, I hope that the guild house is to your liking" It's eyes lit up blue for a few seconds as a new safe house mark appeared on the map.

"Alright let's go meet up with the others there" Everyone walked over to the teleporter platform and waited to be teleported to the new base.

And in a few seconds they were. "Wow it looks so much cooler in person" Duke stared in awe.

"Race you guys to the new rooms" Sneers took off to the guild as Duke raced after complaining about how he cheated.

Pipsqueak followed after too but took his time catching up.

You walked over to Jet who was in deep thought about something which you guess that something was about the guild.

After awhile he opened his panel and looked through the map of the place and selected an area of it.

"Hey no fair" Duke's head was sticking out of the window shouting down to Jet.

"You snooze you loose" Jet shouted back.

You looked at it and saw that he claimed a room as his which was what Duke was shouting for earlier.

"You don't pull any punches do you?" He turned to look at you then smirked.

"Should have thought of it first" He shrugged.

"Any room you want?" This time you were the one to shrug.

"Not really, I'm pretty much fine with any of the rooms" He made a 'Mm' sound before going back to the map and as he did a bleep noise came from your messages.

Opening it you read 《JetBlaze300》  
assigned you a room.

When you checked the map to see which one you saw that it was the one next to his.

"Really?" You raised an eyebrow.

"You said you were fine with pretty much any of the rooms" He replied to you with a mischief look in his eyes.

You shook your head as he went back to it. "And what are you doing now?"

"Selecting roles for parts the guild like which bathroom is for the girls and which room is for quest and raid parties discussions etc." He explained as he just finished up.  
Not long after he closed his map the teleporter flashed and the rest of the guild members walked off of it.

Jet went over to them asking if that was all and they nodded their heads. "Alright time to sell it then" he opened up his panel again and sold the old guild house not really seeing a need for it since it would be too much of an hassle to go back and forth guarding both the new and the old one especially when they don't have enough guild members for it so might as well sell it.

"You guys can go pick a room now the roles and other stuff are pretty much the same except for the bathrooms the guys and girls finally have one of their own now" you were pretty sure your heard a member curse when Jet mentioned that part.

All of them walked inside each going to pick out their own room and what not, now that they were finally here Jet didn't see a reason to be outside anymore so he went on inside too but turned in a different direction than the others.

You too deiced to go inside and head for your room to check it out and put away some of the items you didn't need to carry anymore before they take up too much room.

When you arrived and checked out your new room just liked the other room it was plain just a bed a trunk to hold your stuff and a dresser for your clothes.

The difference to it was that it wasn't wooden like the other one though the walls were white nothing more to say about that the floor had carpet so no more hard wooden floors and fucking splinters so yay on that but other than that it was just a room.

And maybe it was a little bigger not that you needed the extra space not like you were going to do any thing with it since what would be the point? One way or another you were leaving this shit hole of a game so why waste gil on decorating the place.

You went over to the trunk and putted away all the items you figured that you didn't need at the moment then locked through your meters nothing on being hungry or needing a bath or needing to use the toilet and your avatars didn't feel tired so you don't need to do any of those things may as well look around the new base.

Walking out of your room and down the halls you spotted Duke scrolling through his settings well Pipsqueak was loading some things.

You decided that maybe you should walk over and talk to them. "Looking for anything in particular in your settings Duke?" He looked up from what he was doing.

"Just wanted to see just how much of the game's features still worked"

"Well did you find any?"

"Besides being able to change the light colors on certain things like NPC's? No the Facebook and Skype symbols are still here but they won't work" He stopped for a moment.

"Actually there are a few more features that still work like the language changing one though I wouldn't advise messing with it, Sneers did one time and for the longest time every message he received was in French" He burst out laughing for a bit upon remembering said moment while Pipsqueak chuckled.

"But I was able to help him out...eventually" He wiped away a few tears and hopped off of the crate he was sitting on.

"Well my shift is about to start cya" He did a quick wave before rushing off to his post.

"Need any help?" You asked Pipsqueak has he picked up one of the crates.

"Nah I've got this besides you would need to be a tank class to lift these see" he pointed to the icon above them.

"Right well I'm going to go look around" You walked off since you didn't see a reason to stick around Pipsqueak didn't need any help and talking to seemed like it would be a bother to due to him working at the moment.

After checking out the place and helping out here and there you could feel your avatar getting tired so you went to bed til it finished changing up which was around morning time.

As you got up you sat at the edge of the bed in thought. 'Finally on floor two so 98 more floors to go' here comes the sarcastic yay.

'I just hope that finding the second boss room won't be as hard to find' which you knew that it was since each floor is bigger than the rest so more areas for players to search.  
*Beep,beep* your notification went off alerting you to the new message you've received.

(Hi Melanie my bro and I are going to on a quest so hold on that date of our's ) but once we finish we'll definitely go some place fun)

Shaking your head you got on your armor that you had taken off before getting into bed then went to the kitchen area for food.

Jet and the others were already there eating away Pipsqueak had a little more on his plate than the others but that was because tanks needed to eat more than other classes in order to keep up their strength but than again he probably just liked eating little bit more food who knows.

When you grabbed yourself some food and went for a seat Jet had slide over some for you to have a seat not seeing why not you took it and started eating.

Once done Jet stood up and clapped his hands together. "Ready for a quest?"

The usual's jumped to their feet and did there slaute as Jet smirked. "Good let's get going" Not even needing to Jet jerked his head for you to come along with.

"What's the quest this time Jet?" Duke asked excitedly for the upcoming quest.

"We're supposed to take out some fallen angels who are harming innocent NPC's not much different than when we took out those fire goblins"

"Well where are the NPC's that need help located" Sneers this time asked.

"Mmm they are about 3 hours from here" Jet checked.

"Then let's take the teleporter" Sneers walked over to it.

"Wouldn't do any good we haven't discovered anything near it besides a safe zone that is a 10 minute walk from here but that wouldn't do much besides save 10 minutes" Jet said before starting up why that still isn't good either "But even then we don't know how crowed the place is so some players we would have to wiggle our way through like last time" You brought up.

"Besides walking there can help our avatar's stamina which if those really long ass stairs have taught us anything we could use the boast and plus add more places to the map" Everyone agreed on walking there instead of teleportering to save the extra 10 minutes.

Walking down the road you guys did run across a few other players none really stand out-ish or worth noting so you didn't but there was one tan skin girl though who was checking out Jet she even blushed too but that was due to his winking at her.

The bald boy with her looked a little jealous or so you thought from the slight shifting on his face like he was trying not to show it but yeah other than that nothing really note worthy.

"Jet how close are we?" Duke asked not really enjoying the long walk.

"Not far just have to go through these woods" Everyone stared at said woods.

"You mean that very mist filled woods with the spooky sounds and creepy atmosphere" Sneers asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yup that woods" was Jet's reply.

"Couldn't we go around it?" Sneers suggested.

"We could but it would take longer and by the time we get there it would be dark"

"We could always camp and then continue it in the morning" Jet shook his head.

"Unless you're fine with camping mid way down then sure"

"Huh?" Sneers looked confused as to what Jet might by that.

"The only way around is to climb down then back up once we past the area the woods was at"

"Well what if w-"

"Sneers it's not that different than the Dark Forest from floor one" Smallerbee spoke up this time.

"Yeah but if I recall correctly the Dark Forest was the most dangerouser part of floor one and it had lot more light to see by compared to this" Sneers pointed to the mist filled woods.

"Sneers don't worry we'll be fine" Jet putted his hand on Sneers shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

Sneers gulped as he took another look at the woods. "Do you really think it will?"

Jet smiled and nodded. "It will, we'll stick together the whole time" Sneers breathed out for a bit before nodding to himself.

"Alright let's go" Everyone walked in a tight formation when entering the mist filled woods and god could you bearly see anything the deeper you went in the thicker it got which made staying closer sound even more like a good idea.

"Didn't anyone feel the ground shake just now?" Sneers said nervously but it sounded farther than were you remembered him being .

"Sneers what are you doing so far away?" Even Smallerbee's voice was farther away.

"Smallerbee your voice sounds farther too" Duke's.

"Where are you guys?" Jet's.

"Duke can you see them" Pipsqueak's.

"No" Okay Duke and Pipsqueak's is coming from the same area so your best guess is that they are still together.

Then only one you can't tell is any further away or not is Longshot's and you don't remember him ever really speaking much anyway so your not sure if today's the day on that.

"Nobody move any further I'll come to the closest one near me then we'll go to the next closest person okay?" You said heading to where you remember Jet's voice coming from but when they replied they sounded even more further away than before.

After what felt like forever and you still weren't and closer to Jet or to anyone for that matter you stopped since your avatar needed the rest, from time to time you would check your map but you still couldn't see any of their markers so you long since crossed that off has ways of finding them.

As you sat there you could feel eyes staring at you but couldn't pan point where, summoning your weapon you called out to whoever was watching you after a few seconds the person stepped out.

They were wearing a gas mask and a cloak to you he looked like Zero from 999 which only made him more untrustworthy in your opinion.

"Why were you watching me?" You glared.

"I wasn't really watching you more like heading this way til I saw another player since I was unsure if you were a threat or not I decided to hang back that is until you noticed me" His voice sounded like it was coming through a voice changer again more suspicious and untrustworthy behavior to you.

"That doesn't sound creepy at all" You replied back.

"And you wouldn't have done the same if you had came across an unknown player?"

"I would have went a different way than risk being spotted" You deepened your glare.

"Even if you had already checked the other paths? Well at least I think I did kinda hard to tell" He tilted his head up a little like he was thinking about it.

"I did try marking my paths but apparently the trees heal themselves" he held a small sharp looking object.

"You're shitting me right? These aren't real trees so of course marking them would prove useless" Your glare now turned into a look that questioned if he was serious or not.

"Oh….." Was all he said.

"Luka!" You turned your head towards the voice which by the time you realized you shouldn't have taken your eyes off of him it was too late for when you turned back around he was gone.

"Shit" Your eyes glanced over the area trying to see if you could spot him but to no such luck.

*Snap* you quickly turned to the sound with your sword at ready the tip pointing at the throat of another player with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes that were written with worry .

The player looked to be a boy and judging by his robe-ish clothing and the appearance of his staff he was a summoner class, he was slightly taller than you and he had this tiny blue orb attached to the left and right side of his staff.

"Please have you seen my brother? He's yay-high with brown hair" The boy who didn't look much younger than you started listing the other one's appearance none of which matched anyone you recall seeing though besides Mr Creep you haven't run across anyone else not including Summoner boy here.

"No I haven't" He grabbed ahold of your shoulders and clenched down tightly.

"Please you have to help me find him" You tried prying him off but the boy had a death grip.

"I'm already looking for my group members I don't really think I have time to-"

"Please!" Seeing how desperate he looked you weren't really sure if you could pass up helping him I mean sure you were worried about Jet and the others but you thought about that time your brothers got separated from you one time and it scared you to death so could you really just walk away leaving him to find his brother on his own?

You sighed and nodded your head, he looked slightly less tense now that you agreed to helping him you hoped that while helping you'll find Jet and the others along the way.

"Do you know which ways you already checked?" He nodded as he held out his hand when you looked down you saw a spider was in his palm.

"I stuck one of his webs on a tree awhile back to mark my way and if Luka is back there he knows to tug three times to signal me" You thought about how smart that was of him since you were pretty much winging it what? It's not like you could pull a Hansle and Gretel and leave breed crumbs that shit would just burst into blue pixels which would only be a waste of food and time.

"Alright since I was already heading this way I feel like then maybe we should keep at it" You figured he agreed since he went on the way you said.

"So-" You checked his username 《 HighnessAlois14》 There is no way I'm calling him that so I picked the other part. "So Alois that spider it isn't the only summon you have right? Like you have one that can fight if need be?"

"At the moment Claude's my only summon why?" You guessed that's what he named the summon since what else could he possibly be calling Claude right now.

"Then I hope that you know other spells " You summoned your sword as you jumped towards Alois his eyes widen in shock right before he quickly closed them as he brought up his staff in what looked like an attempt to shield himself.

"Ugh" You quickly used your sword to block the in coming fireball before grabbing his elbow and pulling him along with you as a bunch more fireballs, and stranger looking things were fired at you two along with arrows.

"Huh?" Alois peaked open his eye as he struggled to keep up to your pulling.

"So do you?" You asked again.

"Do I what?" You rolled your eyes.

"Know any attack spells? Obviously"

"I know a few fire spells since those are the easiest ones to learn and one teleportation spell" You made a Tch sound.

"A few fire spells aren't going to cut it we may just have to use that teleportation spell" You tried as hard as you could to dodge their attacks but having to pull sir clumsy feet was kinda limiting just how much dodge you can do.

"But if I do how will Luka find me?"

"Luka will never be able to find you if you're dead now-wait" You stopped in what you were about to say as you saw a crap ton of non-friendly NPCs up head as an idea just formed in your head you couldn't help but smirk.

"Tiny bit change of plans I need you to blast one of those dementors looking mofos than when I say so teleport us as far as you can got it?"

"Uh sure"

"Good" you stopped in your tracks and tried to block as many of their attacks as you could waiting for them to get close enough in range.

'Perfect'

"Blast them now!" He did as said which angered those things making them fly towards you two full force thankfully the mist kept those other assholes from seeing those things until it was too late.

"Teleport now!" Once the portal open than quickly closed beneath you causing you to fall on your ass along with Alois, you took out an hp potions and drank it.

"Damn that was close" You looked over to Alois and saw his head was down cast.

"Al-"

"Jim" A little boy fitting Alois's description ran to him.

Alois's head bolted up with surprised and joy written on it as he rushed to his feet too.

"Luka!" The two hugged as tears ran down their faces.

"See I tol-《SwordsOfMelody》" Sneers ran to you.

"I'm so glad I found you" Sneers started tearing up.

"Same" You said happy that one member was finally found.

"Now all we need to do is find the others" Sneers said cheerfully.

"Ri-" You stopped when you heard a bleep sound from your map causing you to look at it.

Sneers marker was back on. 'Hopefully it won't disappear again'

"Thanks for helping me find Luka now we'll be on our way"

"Are you sure? What if you run into those Dark Players again?" You asked worried for their safety while Sneers looked shock to find out about dark players being in the woods too.

"I'm sure we'll be fine besides we don't want to risk losing the exit" He pointed to an opening that looked like an exit.

'Guess I was too busy attending my hurt butt to notice that' You turned back to them.

"Okay if you say so just be careful we might be on their hit list after what we did to them earlier" He nodded.

"Will do, bye" The two of them walked out of the woods you stared for a bit having a bad feeling for some strange reason but didn't know why.

"Ready to go find the others" Sneers voice brought you out from your thoughts.

"Yeah let's go" You went in a direction you hoped would be the one that leads you to them as you looked back one more time before refocusing ahead of you.

 **_  
Okay obviously Alois is out of character but I didn't want to start him off like he was in the anime so I hope that you can forgive that.  
Random things Random Things it's where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)**


	13. Floor 2: Regrouped Again

*Jet's P.O.V*

I did as 《SwordsOfMelody》 said and waited for her to come to me but after awhile I realized she wasn't. "*sighs* I better go find them that whole wait until they find you bs won't work now" Jet picked a direction and went in it.

He ran into some non-friendly NPC's that looked like they were from Harry Potter but couldn't recall their names since when he saw the movie he wasn't really into it anyway.

"Man these things keep coming" He slashed through the 10th one before deciding bailing looked like a good idea.

He ran as fast as he could turning in different directions hoping to lose them that way while also hoping not to run into more trouble speaking of which he pulled to a stop when a sword was pointed at him.

Looking at the player weilding the weapon pointing at him he saw their marker was orange which was not good for it meant that he killed a few players and it wasn't in self-defense.

The player sharp cat like eyes looked him over. "Brother I think we found a way out" A player with longer hair than the one in front of him stepped out along with a buff shorter haired one all three look related judging by the fact that they all had gray-ish sliver hair and green-ish blue cat like eyes.

"Who's this?" The longer haired one asked dully.

Is he someone to play with?" The buff one asked.

"No we don't have time the exit might disappear soon" He putted away his sword. "Let's go"

"But what about big brother?" Does he ever put any emotion into his voice?  
"Yeah shouldn't we at least find him first?" The buff asked.

"Didn't you hear me? We don't have time especially for him he wants a way out he can find it himself now let's go" He sounded angry as he walked pass them and they followed not long after.

'Wow really feeling the family love and so the exit disappears? Shit that's gonna be an even bigger pain to find' Jet continued his search for his friends.

"Where do you think they others are?" Jet stopped when he heard Duke's voice, he looked in the direction it came from and went towards it.

"Duke, Pipsqueak"

"Jet?" He heard them moving towards him til finally they came in sight.

"So glad I found you guys"

"We are too Jet" A notification sound went off.

They looked to see why and saw that they were back on each other's maps. "I guess when we find the others they will show back on too" Duke stated.

"Looks like it so we better go find them" They nodded and followed after Jet.

After searching for god knows how long they decided to take a break and sat down next to some trees, Duke and Pipsqueak's stomachs started to rumble signaling that they were hungry and when Jet checked his avatar's he saw that his was getting pretty close too.

They went into their inventory and grabbed out some food and started eating til their avatar's were full, they got up figured that it was time to continue the search.

"Just how big do you think these woods are?" Duke asked Pipsqueak who shrugged in response.

"Not that big, the problem is this place moves at certain times, I remember feeling the ground shitting a couple of times especially when we first came in" Jet started to feel it move again so he reached his hand out to Pipsqueak.

"Grab on" They stayed that way til he felt it stop.

'If they were this way they aren't now but let's hope that it moved them at least somewhere near us' Jet thought to himself.

Jet continued on the way he was originally heading as his hate grew more and more for this place, walking past the few trees they could see in the stupid mist they stopped when they heard someone walking.

"Damn those brats" Players that were all dressed the same were walking up ahead of them thankfully not looking to be coming anywhere near them and judging by their markers which ranged from orange to red they were definitely dark players and if they markers didn't tip you off the way they dressed sure looked like something killers would wear, gas masks Hooded Cloaks all Suspicious gear to wear.

"Yeah they got most of us killed"

"I swear when I get my hands on that sword welding bitch she is going to get it" Sword welding could they mean 《SwordsOfMelody》? Well they could be talking about female player with swords but none makes their marks on people quite as you at least in Jet's opinion.

"How did she even know we were there?"

"Probably because dip-shit just had to step on a stick"

"How in the fuck was I supposed to know it was there?"

"Uhh… There's this two things on your face called eyes ever heard of them? They come in pretty handy "

"You asshole" Jet could hear some hitting but he couldn't see it due to the mist getting thicker.

"Enough! you two, you dear call yourselves Deathstalkers? " Jet's eyes narrowed.

'I've heard of them before they are one of the dark guilds with the highest player kills but they do more than kill players or so I hear' Once Jet was sure they were gone he turned to Pipsqueak and Duke.

"We really need to find the others" Duke said.

"It sounds like they might have ran across 《SwordsOfMelody 》" Pipsqueak stated from what he heard earlier.

"Yeah but it also sounds like she took care of most of them thankfully but she and others might not be as lucky if they run into them this time so let's go but be quiet we don't want them hearing us" They nodded their heads and went in the opposite direction the Deathstalkers went.

*Melanie's P.O.V*  
After what felt like hours you and Sneers finally came across Smallerbee and Longshot who found each other some time before you found them now all that was left was Jet, Pipsqueak and Duke which god knows how long it will take to find them but you were sure they were fine or at least that's when you kept telling yourself in hopes that it might be true.

Everyone made sure to be quiet since you told them about the dark guild members that attacked you and Alois earlier of course they had no idea who he was so you had to tell them it was just some player you ran across.

It felt like a couple more hours went by before you finally heard their voices. "Shit it's shifting again grab ahold of each other" As Jet said this the ones with you grabbed each other's hands Smallerbee being the one to take hold of your right.

"Jet!" Sneers was the one to happily shout this but that doesn't the others or you weren't as equally happy to hear his voice.

"Sneers?" a few seconds they came into sight as everyone struggled not to be pulled away from each other, Jet stuck out his hand for you to grab and not wanting to search for them again you took hold of his with your left.

Once it stopped everyone released each other.

"Glad to see that you guys are fine" everyone said likewise though it didn't sound like they didn't have a doubt that the other wouldn't be fine which just shows the amount of faith they have in each others abilities.

"Not sure if you know this yet Jet but there are some Dark Guild members running around in here" Sneers informed Jet just in case.

"Yeah I saw a few earlier they looked pretty beaten up" Damn if he's talking about the ones you ran across than the…. Fallen angels? No they didn't look like the ones falling from the sky so whatever those things are it looks like they did as plan although it would have been better if it had killed all of them but beggars can't be choosers.

"Now that we're all together how's bout leaving this place?" Smallerbee suggested to which Sneers seconded.

"Right little bit of bad news on that the exit changes its location so whatever way that was the exit isn't anymore" Your eyes widen.

"Shit really? Then mentally mapping my way to the exit was useless" You angrily crossed your arms pissed off for memorizing the damn thing for nothing.

"Pretty much, we're just gonna have to keep looking til we run across it and definitely when out of here we're going to need to restock I'm almost out on a few things" Everyone were in the same boat as Jet especially you since you got hit a lot but again in your defense it would have been a lot less if you didn't have to drag sir iron feet, you get that he was scared but hardly moving his feet wasn't going to do either of you any good in terms of trying not to get hit.

"Let's go" Walking for hours and thankfully only running across NPC was at least semi luck rather that than other players which sadly that didn't appear to last long since you are just now running into some players everyone grabbed their weapons including the other players though one was controlling water the other air and the last one had a….Boomerang? Really a boomerang? Out of alllllll the weapons and classes he picked a boomerang.

You almost burst out laughing but held it in, the bald kid glanced up for a quick second above everyone's heads.

"Wait their markers are green so they aren't dark players" He lowered his weapon the girl lowered her water but the boomerang boy didn't look so sure.

So the bald kid tried convincing him but when Jet said that he'll lower his along with the freedom fighters and you it got him to go along.

"Well glad that didn't go horribly wrong Name's Jet over there is Longshot, Sneers,Smallerbee Pipsqueak,Duke and-" You butted in when he came to you.

"《SwordsOfMelody》" You weren't too thrilled on people knowing your real name in this game hell you kinda regretted telling Zack the only reason you did was because you honestly didn't think that you would see him again.

"Well I'm An-" The boomerang player covered the other boy's mouth.

"Don't give out your real name even if they are good guys you never know who's listening" Eh he's gotta point I mean there's not much that they can do with your real name but keeping it on the down low would be wise or at least in your opinion.

"Besides they didn't even gave out their real names I mean Pipsqueak Piff what kind of name is that?" Before Pipsqueak could make a move Sneers stepped in his way.

"Uh you know it's cool you don't have to give us your real names-" Jet said as he did a quick glance to The other player's Username. "《SokkaTheLadyKiller》?" The tan skin girl face palmed.

His eyes widen. "Uh obviously that's a phony name "

"Right cause no one in their right mind would ever name a kid Sokka right?" You tauntingly said.

"Right" He nodded before catching on. "Hey wait a sec-" The girl stepped in front stopping him from finishing up.

"Let's just put all this behind us and maybe work on getting out of here together?" She offered.

"Gladly the more the merrier right?" Jet smiled which it looked like it made her blush*seriously? Just a smile get her blushing?

Jet and the girl who's username you later learned was 《WaterFlower》 walking side by side talking to each other, she woukd giggle about something he said which you didn't know what since you were tuning it out for you weren't really interested in their conversation in the first place.

You were more interested in getting out of the mist already when you looked around you saw that the bald boy known as 《Airmad112》 not looking too happy guess he likes her.

This continued for quite bit before the exit was found which you almost ran to in joy but didn't cause in this mist filled place it's hard to tell if someone put traps nearby which you wouldn't put it past any of the dark guilds members.

When you voiced this everyone took caution in heading towards it when it looked clear each and every one of them stepped forward and out of the woods or what you like to call hell hole 2.

"Yes we're free" Sneers dropped down.

"Hope to see you guys again" Jet and the girl waved goodbye before heading their separate ways.

"While we're at stocking up we might want to get a room too" Jet suggested as he saw how dark it was.

"Agreed let's go" You said wanting nothing to do but rest after having such a long day everyone followed after you noticed Sneers had stopped for a bit.

"Something wrong Sneers?" He jolted a bit before shaking his head.

"Uh no" He rushed to catch up to you guys, Duke opened his map and told you guys of a nearby in which you head towards hoping that this inn will be better than the last one you were in.

 **_  
Yeah I don't think I will be sticking with that Username for Katara so if you see her going by a different one you now know why.**


	14. Side Chapter: Sokka, Katara and Aang

**I was really debating on giving them their own side chapter cause out of all of the characters in this story I feel the avatar characters are a little more harder due to the fear of me messing them up I really don't want to do that so I really hope that this turned out okay and that they are in character.  
_**  
Katara's P.O.V

"Do you really need to read the instructions?" My brother asked me as he putted on his helmet.

"Yes Sokka I do, I don't want to accidentally mess anything up" I replied back as I made sure to read every word very carefully.

"Shoot yourself but while you are busy reading the instructions I'm gonna be getting all the cool stuff" he felt around the helmet for what I assume for a start button.

"Hey where's the on button?" He pressed something that caused a light to start scanning him all over.

"Katara what's it doing?"

"Relax it says here that it scans on certain parts of your body, checking over vitals and anything else of necessity to make sure that you don't have any health risks when in game"

"Oh then what?"

"Then once it's done just say link start to start the-" before I could finish Sokka said the words then fell down on the floor.

"You were suppose to lay down first" I scold him even though he wouldn't be able to hear it.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him towards his bed before lifting him up then laying him down on the bed.

I then want to my room did exactly what the instructions said before starting up the game and entering my information.

"Wow there's so many classes to choose from" I read through all before settling on a water bending class.

Once I selected my class, picked a username and customize my avatar a blue light briefly surrounded me before disappearing as a big text appeared above me.  
ENTER FLOOR ONE GOBLIN FLOORS

"Wow this really looks amazing" I looked around at the market place I was dropped off at, it was just buzzing with other players and friendly NPCs running around.

There were a bunch of stands that some players were checking out. "Come on Sora we got to go meet up with Kairi"

"Coming Riku" the player that was at the stand next to me left with the one who called him.

"I should probably look for Sokka" has I started my search for Sokka a player ran by me and another one calling out to them asking if they could give them some tips.

I stopped walking when I saw a username that was definitely his It was also next to another player's name

《SokkaTheLadyKiller》 I shook my head at his username as I walked over towards it and saw him chatting with a female player or a player that picked a female avatar.

"Sokka" I walked over to him as the other player eyeballed me.

"Katara I was wondering when you would show up" the female player grabbed ahold of Sokka's arms planting it between their avatar's rather large boobs.

"Who is this Sokka?" the player clinging to Sokka's arm asked.

"This is my sister Katara and Katara this is Lois she says that she knows this map and could show us around it"

"That's very nice of you Lois but this game is new, how would you know your way around it already?"

"I was a beta tester so I pretty much know a couple of things about the game"

"Isn't that cool?"

"I guess but are you sure that it will be no trouble?" She looked like she was about to say something til she got a message from someone.

She opened her panel and read through it before turning back to us.

"Ooppise I have to go, rain check?" she ran off.

"Wai- aw man how are we going to get in contact with her?" Sokka turned to me.

"Didn't you get her Username?" he brighten up for a bit then slouched back down.

"I can't remember it, I think it was Highness something" I patted him on the back.

"Well I am sure we will meet her again"

"Yeah you're right" he cheered back up and we head off to go check out this place and fight some monster NPCS.  
After my fifth fail on taking down a goblin we found I sat down on a nearby rock angrily.

"There should seriously be a tutorial on how to use this water bending"

"Maybe someone should have picked the warrior class" He threw his boomerang at it causing it to burst into blue pixels.

"It seemed like it would be a nice class at the time"

"Well you can always make a new one" Sokka suggest.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I checked the time since it felt like it was getting around dinner time.

"Yup about time" I turned towards Sokka.

"Okay Sokka wrap it up that's it for the day" I gathered up some of the items Sokka missed figuring that we might need them later.

"Uh Katara where's the log-out button?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's pass settings"

"I still don't see it" I walked over to him to see what he was doing wrong but when I got over to him I saw that he was right so I opened mines and started scrolling for the log-out button.

"I don't understand where is it?" I tried looking into settings hoping that it might be there but to no such luck.

"Try the help center " I went over to the help center but before I could tap on anything we were teleported to some unknown area and so were a whole lot of other players.

"What just happened? Was this in the instructions?" Sokka turned to me.

"No it wasn't" a few seconds later a big cloaked guy appeared in the sky he said a few things about how we are all now stuck in here and for us to check our inventory for a surprise.

Once Sokka and I did a bright light surrounded us before going away and when it did it made us look like our real selves.

I looked around to see if it was just us but it wasn't everyone else changed too even the guy behind me did and I must say he looked pretty intimidating with his long sliver hair, cat like green eyes and the fact that he was towering over me was a plus to it.

He gave off another speech before disappearing, once gone the field he had that was keeping us here vanished everyone started freaking out and rushing to the exits causing Sokka and I to separate from each other.

We tried reaching for each other's hand but it wasn't working after a while I got pushed out so far I was back by the market area again.

I tried calling out Sokka's name but I didn't get a response back so I started freaking out a bit and breathing and a bit heavliy.

I turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder hoping that maybe it was Sokka but it was a boy who looked to be younger than me and was carrying a wooden staff.

"Are you okay?" he had a concern look on his face when he asked me this.

"No I lost my brother in the crowd earlier now I'm not sure where is he"

"Is he in your group or on your friends list? He asked.

"We were in each others group til we were teleported but he still should be in my friends list why?"

"You can track players when you invite them to your group" He told me.

I opened up the panel and sent Sokka a group invite and waited for him to accept and a few short seconds later he did then messaged me that he was on his way.

"Thank you uh-" I glanced up at his username. "《Airmad112》"

"You can just call me Aang" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay Aang, were you also separated from your friends?" I decided to start up a conversation while I waited for Sokka.

"Uh no I was playing by myself when this happened" He sat down on an create.

"Oh"

We talked bit more and he really seemed like a good kid its sad that he has to go through this.

"Katara" I turned towards Sokka's voice and saw him running towards me.

"Good thinking on adding me to your group"

"That was Aang's idea"

"Who?" I stepped aside so he could see Aang.  
"Hi" Aang waved to Sokka.

Sokka waved back before turning to me and whispering really low.

"While I was looking for you I got an idea remember that field we found with the goblins?"

"It wasn't that long ago Sokka"

"Well my plan is that before we take on any quests we should level up first that way the first few mission will be really easy so we'll hardly break a sweat"

"That sounds like a good idea but I still don't know how to use any of my bending"

"We'll figure that out while we're there"

"Alright"

"Great let's go" I stopped following Sokka when I remembered Aang, I looked back at him and felt sorry that he would be on his own so an idea crossed my mind.

"Hey Aang" I called out to get his attention as he was waking away.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to come with us?" His eyes lit up while Sokka turned to look at me like I was crazy.

"Really?"

"Sure" Sokka pulled me towards him and started whispering again.  
"What are you doing?"

"I thought that it would be nice if Aang could come along"

"Why?"

"Well I couldn't just leave him on his own Sokka, he has no one else here"

"What If he tells everyone else about my plan?"

"I really don't think that you were the only one to come up with it"

"You don't know that"

"And you don't know that he will tell" We argued about it some more before he gave up and letting Aang join.

"Thank you for letting me come with you guys"

"No problem Aang" Sokka mumbled something that Aang didn't seem like he heard thankfully.

We continued walking til we got to the field and started attacking the goblins, still wasn't doing any better than before.

After awhile of taking the goblins out we sat up camp in a little safe area.

Sokka and Aang were out like a light but I was having a little bit of trouble falling asleep thoughts of us being stuck in here forever crossed my mind which was terrible, what about our dad? How is he doing? Will he be okay I mean he's not stuck in here thank god but I was the one helping around the house so he wouldn't have too much work on his hands but now oh god.

I tried rolling over to my side hoping that might help get it out of my but it didn't.

"Are you okay Katara?" Aang asked guess my moving around woke him.

"Oh uh yeah just not that tired is all"

"Okay but if you feel like you need to talk I'm here when you need me"

"Thanks Aang"

"No problem" He went back to sleep while I just laid there still worrying even when morning came I was still up but pretend that I was just getting up like them.

"Alright let's get back to leveling up" Sokka went out of the tent as Aang and I followed after.

'I just hope we aren't stuck here forever' I Thought before joining in the fighting.

 **_  
I have a question for you guys do you think if Katara was born in modern world she would play video games? I personally don't really think that she would be into it all that much but I kinda made her try this one just because it was supposed to be a ground breaking thing and Sokka talked her into getting it.  
Random things Random Things it's where I will be answering any questions that you might have for previous chapters some on upcoming chapters and others questions about my other stories I will also be posting some creaked fan-fics and what if's (the what if's will be upon requests so request on anything in my stories that you wonder what would have happened if something was done differently than what originally happens in my stories)**


	15. Floor 2: Choices

After a night at an inn and restocking you and the Freedom Fighters set back out for that damn quest but hopefully this time no set backs could really do without them during the walk you noticed Sneers was looking at something in his inventory from time to time you thought back to how after you guys got out of the mist he's been acting a bit funny and consistently checking whatever it was out, you were curious as to what it may be but considered as none of your business so you didn't ask if he wanted to tell you he would.

"This is the place" Jet walked into the normal looking village as you guys followed after, taking in the place and the NPCs around you they looked pretty sad so that was the obvious sign something was wrong once Jet stopped in front of the NPC your suppose to talk to you everyone listened to what it had to say.

"Thank goodness you're here, I don't think the other villagers could take much more of those damn fallen angels no more they've been coming here now and then taking the pure of heart doing god knows what to them it's just awful some of the villagers did head out to save the ones taken but none have return sadly can you help us?" The options popped up on rather or not you wanted to accept the quest to which Jet picked yes and he damn well should you didn't go through that fucking mist for nothing.

"Leave it to us" The NPC's eyes filled up with tears oh thank you as she hugged Jet.

You guys set out looking for the place the NPC told you the fallen angels would take the others it took some time getting there but when you did Sneers went to scout the place when he returned he give details on the spots he thought looked the weakest but there were other players inside already so you guys had to wait for them to leave.

After a few minutes a few players stepped out one had long red hair and looked to be flirting with the black hair one who wasn't returning any of his advances while the other was a blonde all of them were wearing glasses though, you tried thinking about which class they were but none came to mind at the moment.

"Well that didn't take long" Duke stated.

"Probably because we showed up just as they were finishing" Jet got down from were you guys were sitting up at which you just now came to mind they like hiding in trees a lot not that that's a bad thing as long as it serves as a good hiding place it was just something that finally came to your attention since you didn't really care about it much and still don't.

You guys went to the spot Sneers said it looked the weakest and fought the guards, they were a lot harder to take down compared to the goblins and other monsters on floor one but that was to be expected sadly since you would have loved for all the floors to have weaker monsters to fight since that would make getting out a hell of a lot easier though That gamer side of you was enjoying the challenge not that you would ever tell anyone that for you would definitely and understandably be looked at funny unless who ever you told also enjoyed challenges.

A good solid 20 minutes passed before you were finished taking them out. "Geez if this was the weakest spot I'd hate to have picked the hardest one" Sneers said.

"Good thing we restocked with some extras" You yup agreeing with Duke as Pipsqueak pushed open the doors.

Once opened you guys entered while watching out for traps that the Fallen Angels might have set, moving around carefully Longshot pointed out some that he spotted and they were pretty well hidden too you guys might have missed it if it weren't for his classes enhanced sight that every archer has.

You would run across a couple of Fallen Angels and boy did each one take so damn long to kill you were almost out and so was everybody else except for Pipsqueak since his class allows him to carry more which since it does he makes sure to pack extra for everybody but will it be enough? Is what you were definitely wondering.

"It looks like where ever they are keeping the villagers it's in one of those two rooms" Jet looked between each room carefully thinking over which one to go through.

 **If you pick door 1:**

"Let's try door one" Everyone agreed Pipsqueak had to be the one to open it since he was the only that could open it with ease.

Inside the room looked like a typical quest boss fight room and once in the doors slammed shut Sneers and everyone looked to it.

"That's never a good sign" Sneers gulped.

"You're telling me" Jet summoned his weapon along with everyone else as you carefully checked around the room til suddenly a Fallen Angel dropped down he was tall wore a hooded cloak like the rest of the Fallen Angels but his was different with his you could see his face and a wee bit of his chest also his skin was a gray-ish purple color and he had blue energy things coming from his shoulder and hips.

His glowing red eyes stared at the 7 of you with what looked like disgust."Filthy humans in my counters you shall not leave here alive" He bum rushed everyone at a really fast speed swinging at you guys with his sword to which you could bearly block.

Everyone was trying their best to block his attacks but not much help it was being doing the force of his attacks were too strong.

"Ahhh!" You heard Duke scream and not long after that Pipsqueak was shouting no followed by a sound NPC's would make as they burst into blue pixels as much as you wanted to you couldn't look if you took your eyes off of him for a second he would get you for sure not that there was much point in looking you pretty much know what happened as much as it pained you.

Jet also looked like he figured what happened since his facial expression said it all as he tried his hardest to get hits in on the bastard but wasn't working to well til suddenly Pipsqueak tossed all of his body weight on to the Fallen angel which knocked him back enough for you guys to get your opening to strike sadly though that opening didn't last long enough for a blue force pushed Pipsqueak off of the Fallen Angel.

"Disgusting" The Fallen Angel's face was covered in disgust clearly not liking humans touching him.

"You're gonna pay you bastard" Pipsqueak shouted angrily as he raised his club and started swinging at the Fallen Angel who dodged the attacks swiftly.

You stared at how easy the NPC dodged whatever attacks Jet or the others threw at him as you glanced up to it's health and saw that it bearly even lowered.

'He's just too strong' You thought as you looked over to where Duke's blue Pixel was just floating at the spot he was killed as a timer above it counted down before it was completely gone. 'I'm sorry we couldn't protect you Duke' You thought as you could feel tears coming up to your eyes trying to escape but you successfully fought them deeming now as not the time to cry.

'There's just got to be something that could defeat him' You scanned around the room while the others were getting their asses whooped which only made you want to hurry even more on finding something to use against him til finally you did it was a cliché way of taking him out but if it works then who cares.

You quickly rushed over to it following where the rope stopped then untying it as fast as you could once done you waited until he was in position before shouting for them to move out of the way which thankfully they all did and you were able to release the rope causing the big ass chandlers to fall on him and the crystals on it shattering as something came out and flew off to god knows where.

Why do bad guys mostly seem to have one when they usually lead to their demise who knows but thankfully he did only you wish you noticed it sooner.

You walked over to the others who were surrounding Duke's pixel you didn't say anything as you watched them mourn over him, you did too but turned your back so they couldn't see it.

"We should have never brought him along, he was just a kid" Pipsqueak said as he held the little blue pixel.

"He would have found ways to come with anyway" Jet replied.

"I could have stayed behind with him Then" Pipsqueak argued.

"But we would have needed you" Sneers brought up but Pipsqueak shout at him.

After a while the Quest competed popped up saying the Fallen Angels left due to their boss being defeated and as it did you notice a white light thing fly into you then a notification popped up.

For being the one to kill the Fallen angel's boss you now have his wings to use as your own *Please note that every players wings appear differently for a unique and personal look go to customize if you are unsatisfied with yours*.

"Glad you were able to get something out of Duke's death" Pipsqueak said angrily.

"Hey if she hadn't pulled the rope we all would be dead" Jet shot back at Pipsqueak who looked sorry for what he said.

The timer reached zero as the last pixel vanished and once it did Pipsqueak got back up and started walking towards the exit as the rest of you followed after.

When out of the room you saw the villagers who were kidnapped walk out of door 2 confused as to why they were free all of a sudden soon as they saw you guys they walked over and thanked you guys for freeing them before heading back to their village.

Walking out of the exit you guys went for the closest teleporter to take you back to base once there everyone headed to their own rooms same including you as the day went on and no one came out of their rooms yet.

As you laid there for a long while til your avatar put you to sleep but you knew when you woke nothing was going to be the same.

 **If you picked door 2:**

"Let's try door 2" Everyone walked in, on the walls you could see that the Villagers were being used as a power source for something for what you hadn't the slightest clue but you did know this much it had to be for something important so you guys went to go break them free but turns out they were being guarded should have seen that one coming so you guys spent another long ass time fighting them off til you got all that were in the room.

Finally you guys set them free and the crystals near them stopped glowing once every single one was out of the weird thing on the wall.

They rushed towards the exit only a be stopped by another Fallen Angel only this one was tall wore a hooded cloak like the rest of the Fallen Angels but his was different with his you could see his face and a wee bit of his chest also his skin was a gray-ish purple color.

His glowing red eyes stared at the villagers who shook in fear his eyes than moved towards you guys which narrowed into a glare not at all happy that you freed his prisoners. "You made a grave mistake in coming here humans" He summoned his sword and ran towards you guys swinging his sword at you and the others.

Longshot fired his arrows at the Fallen Angel while Jet and you would slash at him with your swords, Smallerbee would use her daggers Sneers his Axe and Pipsqueak would bash him with his club.

Jet would give hand signs to which you and the others would follow, you must say he was pretty good at blocking off your guys attacks but he wasn't fast enough to stop all of you them as much as he tried to every time he would block yours Jet would move in or every time he would block Jet's Smallerbee would move in and so on and so on til finally his health was low enough.

"No even if I'm in such a state a human shouldn't be able to beat me" Wow he really thinks highly of himself. "It's just not possible" He gritted his teeth

"Think again" Jet gave the final hit causing his health to reach zero only he didn't burst into blue pixels he just turned into dust.

"…Odd" Jet said as he stared at the pile of dust.

"Yeah don't they usually turn in blue pixels?" Sneers looked at it confused.

"Well he did look off" Duke said.

"He looked skinnier than the others" Smallerbee pointed out.  
"But does that equal dust rather than Pixels?" you asked.

Jet shrugged. "Who cares at least the quest is completed" He pointed to the big words above.

"True let's go" Everyone exit and headed back to the base and since it was such a tiring Quest everyone headed off to bed.

But at some point you got up and went to the tower when you got there you saw that you weren't the only one who wanted some fresh air, Jet was also there looking at the sky for a bit and he must have heard the door cause his head turned to your direction.

"What brings you out?" He asked with a raise brow.

"Needed some fresh air" You replied as you walked over to him.

"I don't think virtual air counts as 'fresh' air" He said with a smirk.

"Very funny" you rolled your eyes.

"I thought so" Was his reply twirling around that wheat in his mouth.

"When that other player called you _ was that your real name?" He asked.

"….Yeah" You didn't see the point in lying about it he obviously knew it was.

"So you told him your name or?"

"I told him since I didn't really think that I would meet him again"

"Don't like being referred to by your real name huh?" You nodded.

"Only in game I figured it would be better this way so if I ever did anything to piss anyone off in the game they wouldn't know my name so when we finally get out of here they would have a hard time tracking me down not that I think that they would have much luck anyway with just my first name but who knows?" You shrugged. "I just feel safer this way"

He nodded and made a mmm sound. "I see"

"Too bad though it's such a beautiful name shame I won't be able to say it" You smiled*

"Maybe when we get out of here I might let you say it as much as you like" He looked to you.

"But how will I find you?" You did a rather evil looking smirk.

"You're just going to have to figure that out on your own Jet"

"You devil"

"You know it" The two of you joked around for a little while longer before deciding to head back in and went to your rooms and for once you actually went to bed feeling happy* which was nice for a change as you drifted to sleep.

 **_  
Alright with the two options I gave you guys which one do you want as the real ending leave comments now before the next chapter comes out cause once it does that will stay as the true ending.**


	16. Floor 2: A Date With Zack Or ADayWithJet

**Alright since door 2 got the most votes that one will not be the true path so thank God I really was hoping everyone would pick that one cause I really didn't want Duke to die but I felt like someone had to die just to show how freaking strong that fallen angel was supposed to be with the pure NPC's powering him.  
_ **  
"Aw man that quest sucked."

"Are you sure that you aren't just saying that because you are covered in slime?" Jet jokingly replied.

"We're all covered in slime." You gestured to all of them.

"Yeah, but you more so than us" Duke pointed out as Jet laughed.

"That is the last time I take a hit for you!" You walked in the direction of the girls bathing room, since it didn't look like the slime was going to fade away. Smallerbee was also coming along for obvious reasons.

After an hour of washing, you finally got all the slime off of places you didn't even know it had got to. Smallerbee was finished in less time, due to not having as much on her.

Once you got yourself some clean armor, you went to your room, not really knowing what else to do at the moment. Laying down on your bed, you thought of a few things you really needed right about now, one of the things being your favorite music to listen to, and the second being watching Guilty Crown. But this damn game doesn't have any of those, which only made what you were going to do the moment you get out of this game all the more clearer.

'Maybe I should go for a walk' Just as you were about to get up and do just that, you received a message from Zack.

 **(From 《** **YourFavouritePupZack》** **  
Hey I finally have some time off from quest if you want to go on that date)**  
After reading it, you thought about what you wanted to do. Go on that date or take a walk?  
 **Go on the date:**  
You figured why not? He's fun to be around. And even though before you were more focused on getting out rather than having fun, after spending time with the Freedom Fighters, I guess they showed you that you can do both. Although, don't get me wrong. They are just as serious on getting out too, it's just that they some how make it a little fun also. After battling that stupid slime creature, you could use some fun right about now. So, messaging Zack back, you told him that you will meet up with him.

He messaged back with where to meet up at. Checking the map, you thanked the heavens it was somewhere you could use the teleporter on.

Getting off of your bed, you walked out of your room passing a still dirty Pipsqueak. You thought about asking him why didn't he wash up yet, but crossed the thought out of your mind and just continued on towards the teleporter.

Selecting the spot on the map, the blue lights started surrounding you. At that time, Jet walked by but stopped.

"Where are you goi- " Before he could finish his sentence, the teleporter had already taken you to the location. Zack was already there and standing by the platform.

"Finally, this one's you." He offered his hand to help you off the platform.

"You won't believe how many other players came off of that thing, that I thought were you" You accepted his hand.

"How many?" You asked.

"I'm pretty sure about twelve. There was three sliver haired guys, an annoyed looking boy being dragged off by a blonde girl, and the rest were just a big group of players, so not really sure on what they all looked like but a few stood out." He shook his head.

"Anyway, enough about that. Let's get on with the date; it was hard to find a perfect place" Zack opened the panel and sent you an invite before stepping on the platform.  
"Wait, aren't we having the date here?" You asked, to which he shook his head as he replied back with a 'nope', making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"The place I'm taking you to is special." He selected a spot on the map you haven't seen before, since the two weeks floor two has been unlocked.

"Special? How?" You raised a brow.

"You'll see." It looked like that was the only reply he was going to give you, so you didn't see a point in trying to get more from him. But thankfully you wouldn't have to wait long before you were teleported to said special place.

 ***Hidden Area 1 of 50 found** *  
"There are hidden areas?" You looked up at the thing above you.

"Yes but this isn't the part I wanted to show you. Come on." He grabbed a hold of your hand, leading you to what he wanted to show you.

As he was leading, you noticed how happy his face looked which you kinda liked. Seeing him that way made you wonder how often he did get this happy in this hell hole, when you pretty much fight for your lives all the damn time.

When you got there it was simply breath taking. The place was beautiful, with different types of flowers everywhere and different types of plant there as well.

Some were differently made, but still gorgeous nonetheless. "Now, I'm not sure if any of the fruits are edible, besides maybe the normal looking ones we see back in the real world, but even then, you never know with this whack job, so I brought us food that I know is safe to eat instead." Zack opened his inventory and pulled out a basket.

"A basket, really? Why store food in that when you can just keep it in the inventory?" Which is where he had the basket in the first place.

"I thought that it gave a more date feel." Zack shrugged as he went to set it up.

You went over to help set up the food. Once everything was set up, you were definitely sure that he didn't make any of the food. Not that he said he did, but if he had, it would of been obvious he didn't.

"How did you come across this place?" You finally asked, as you took a few bites from your sandwich.

"Uh…. I guess you could say a little help from a fallen angel." You wondered what he meant by that, but when you tried getting him to say more, he asked if you wanted some cake. Knowing that you weren't going to get anymore than what he said, you took the slice of cake.

"Wanna look around the place?" He asked, after the two of you finished the meal.

"Sure." The two of you got up, and again Zack showed you a few spots. As it was getting late you, were about to leave when Zack stopped you.

"Wait you've got to see this." He grabbed your hand and brought you over to some rather dull looking flowers.

"What is up with these?" You raised a brow.

"Just wait." Zack looked really excited. The darker the sky got, the more the flowers opened, till finally, they opened all the way. Let me just say, they didn't look dull anymore. They looked similar to the night sky with tiny shining stars.

"Wow!"

"I know right? Sadly though, you can't grab any. You would need very high gardening skills." You weren't really planning on grabbing any in the first place.

"That's fine by me not rea-" You stopped once you heard a click sound, causing you to turn and look at the source, only to see that Zack had his panel open. You could see that there was a picture of you looking at the flowers.

"I forgot that the camera feature still works."

"Too bad the posting it feature doesn't, what a shame " He playfully shook his head.

"More like, thank God it doesn't." You crossed your arms, a little annoyed that he took your picture.

"Aw don't be like that. Look, I made sure to take such a lovely pic; see?" He showed you the pic, which made you raise an eyebrow.

"Why are there flowers on my head?"

"I thought they looked nice on you." You shook your head with a sigh and became even more grateful that he couldn't post it.

"Anyway, ready to go? " You nodded your head.

"Then right this way." He lead you out of the place, and the moment the two of you stepped foot from it, your notifications went off like crazy.

Scrolling through them, you saw that some were about the guild, and how a few places are being remodeled at the moment. Some were from Jet and the others asking 'where did you go?' And telling you to be careful. One was about an upcoming Halloween event.

"Oh yeah, also, for some reason while in the garden, you won't get notifications till after you leave it." You turned to look at Zack with a slightly annoyed look.

"And you are just now telling me this?" He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kind of slipped my mind." You a sighed.

"Doesn't matter now, let's just go to the teleporter." The Teleporter was pretty far from the hidden garden, so the two of you had a lot of walking to do before you finally reached it.

"I'll let you go first okay?" Zack said as he un-added you from group.

"Okay." You stepped onto the platform and selected the guild house mark.

"Cya again soon." Zack waved as you were teleported back to guild.

Once back, they bombed you with questions as to why you didn't reply and where you were. You answered each of their questions, telling them you were out with Zack having lunch and you lost track of time, and the reason why you didn't reply was because the notifications were off.

When you told them this, Sneers and Duke went 'oooo' and started making jokes, which reminded you of your brothers and how some times those two reminded you of them.

"I better go check on a few things." Jet left.

"And I better go to my room. My avatar is feeling very tired." You walked off to your room, and you could still hear Sneers joking around about the whole getting lunch with Zack. One member, your not sure who, said something that caused Duke to ask 'what does that mean?'. Since you were too tired to go back, you decided that you would hunt down the player that said that later.

You didn't bother taking off your armor as you fell onto the bed, instantly falling to sleep.

 **Turning down the date:**  
Zack's a nice guy, but you really didn't want to go on that date. You messaged him back telling him no thanks.

He messaged you back with a simple 'okay :( '. You got off of the bed and left your room closing the door behind you. Turning around, you saw that Pipsqueak was still covered in slime. Wondering why, you went over to ask why he hadn't cleaned up yet.

"Jet needed some crates moved."

"I'm sure he would have wanted you to be cleaned up first, and not covering it in slime too." You pointed at the now slightly covered in slime crate.

"That's true, but there is a limit to how long these crates can be out, and I didn't think I would finish cleaning up in time." Pipsqueak was the second member that was really covered in slime, you being the first and covered the most,thanks to jumping in the way for Jet(Never again).

"Yeah that stuff is hard to get off.I better leave you to it then."You both went your separate ways, you heading towards the doors, only to stop when Jet called out to you.

"Yeah?" Jet walked over to you.

"I saw a few spots in the base that could use some fixing up. Wanna go with me to town and pick up some things?" Since all you were going to do was go for a walk, you didn't see why you couldn't go to town with Jet.

"Sure." You two walked over to the teleporter, since it would get you there faster than walking. Not to mention, it was much safer too.

Jet selected the nearby town. Once that was done, the teleporter started surrounding you two with the usual blue light before taking you to the town.  
"Let's start looking for those shops with the parts we need." Jet and you walked over to a few shops passing by a few players here and there. Some of their usernames would catch your eye, like 《NightGod17》《CrescentMoon》《TheBlindBandit》 and 《AoOni15》 who was standing next to a player named 《ManOfSnow》. The two looked to be twins, though one had two moles on his face.

You and Jet went inside one of the shops, looking around for the stuff he needed. You found about three of the ten things on the list, so Jet brought as much as he needed of the parts before moving on to the next shop.

After three more shops, you two got everything you needed. You decided to head back, only to stop when the notifications went off.

"A Halloween event is coming up soon." Jet said, as he read the notification with an un-happy look.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that." You stated your thoughts.

"You and me both; there's no telling what kind of stuff he might have planned."

"Let's go." You guys went back to the platform and teleported back to base.

"Alright, now I just have to hand these over to the NPC's, and they will get to work." Jet went to the NPC's, while you went over to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Sneers was already there, toying with something blue and kinda small, which you felt like you'd seen before.

"Where did you get that?" You pointed at the small item in his hand.

"I found it when we were leaving the woods." When you thought back, you did remember him picking up something, however you didn't know what.

"Huh." You went over to the fridge, grabbing some food and warming it up. After a while, Sneers left and you finished up then headed off to bed.

When you laid down, you opened your panel and took off your armor, replacing it with sleepwear before drifting off to sleep.

 **Another choice I know I know so soon but I felt like now was the time to do the whole date thing then I felt like adding another option but don't worry not all dates are going to be voted on just ones that effect the plot in certain ways.**

 **Also if you can guess who the two twins (AoOni and ManOfSnow) are before the next chapter is out are they will be added into the story along with the rest of the characters from their anime.**


	17. Floor 2: Halloween Event AndShockingNew

**Alright Blue Exorcist as now been added to the story so go over to B.O.C & G.O.C list and vote for a character from Blue Exorcist as love interests.  
_ **  
Halloween has arrived and FKO has been popping up special events for it such as haunted mansion Zombie, Ghouls, Vampires, Werewolves all that kind of Halloween bs, which you were considering passing up you know due to this being a life or death game and you saw events such as these not really meaningful buuuut there were some neat reward items that made it worth the risk and plus other players(which includes the dark guilds) are taking part in it which means that they are leaving up and one of the only reason you have been doing a pretty good job at kicking their asses is because you knew a….'Short cut' on floor one that helps level you up faster so unless you want to lose that advantage taking part wouldn't hurt.

"Is it just me or does Halloween only make this floor way scarier?" Sneers asked as he dodged a player on a witch's broom that came pretty close to hitting him.

'Dick' You thought, could that player fly any lower?

"Yeah it kinda does" Duke agreed.

"Well Isn't that what Halloween is about? Making things scary" Jet looked at the broom sticks the other players were flying around on.

"Man those look awesome to have"

"Yeah once you get the hang of it" Some random player replied to Jet. "Whoa" You watched as the player crashed into a pile of hay while his friends rushed to help him.

"Sora are you okay?" The red haired chick with him asked while helping the sliver haired one pull him up.

"I'm fine" Sir hay in his hair replied as he pulled the few bits of hay out of his hair.

"Mmm might be a little too hard to control for you there buddy" Sliver hair guy patted his friend's back.  
"Jet are you sure you want to take the quest for that?" Sneers said obviously scared of the thought of trying to fly one of those things.

"Yeah just think of how much faster and easier it'll be to get to our missions plus we wouldn't have to go through that spooky mist filled woods anymore" You heard Jet mumble thank god at the end.

"But don't you think it's riskier?"

"Almost everything we do is on the riskier side of things but I do see your concerns so we're just going to have to be careful"

"We won't have to be if-"

"We're here" Duke pointed to the mist…. filled woods really? There again?

"We have to go through there again?" Sneers shouted not too happy about that and neither were you just like the dark forest asshole dark guilds made this they're hot spot….. Someone really should do something about that.

"Sadly yes but if we defeat the evil witch that lives in there we get flying brooms which means that this will be the last time we ever have to go in there again" Jet tried to calm Sneers down with the thought of never going into that god forsaken place again but help much but still Jet being Jet he was able to convince Sneers anyway.

"But how do we keep from being separated again?" Sneers asked.

"Easy, Pipsqueak " Jet turned to Pipsqueak who opened his panel to get something from his inventory which turned out to be rope.

"I wondered why you packed that" Duke said as Pipsqueak handed over to Jet.

"The reason Pipsqueak and Duke weren't separated when the ground started moving was because Duke was on Pipsqueak's back thus the ground splitting us up couldn't work on them So this rope will keep that from happening again" Jet help tied everyone including himself together but left space so everyone had enough room to do their thing if need be.

"It's long enough for us to space ourselves from each other to avoid certain attacks but some will be a problem so hopefully we won't run across that some" Jet did his let's go hand motion taking lead into the woods.

You could feel the ground shifting again making the map a bit useless since nothing will be where it was but at least you won't get separated again in this place, while in the woods searching for the witch you guys did run across a few Halloween themed monsters and some Dark guild members to which three recognized you and you know this cause the three that did said and I quote 'There the bitch is' as one stupidly charged at you while the other two got ready for some fire and ice action.

Longshot did his best to take those two out and Smallerbee would try to help every now and then by throwing daggers at them when she wasn't busy taking out the ones near her.

"Look out" You yanked Jet out of the way from a sharp ice spear heading his way.

"Thanks" Jet winked as he jumped back in action.

"Not a problem" You tried fending these guys off while dodging the ice and fire attacks coming your way but this damn rope wasn't doing any favors…At all.

The thought of cutting the damn thing off of you as crossed your mind but if you did once the place shifts again you'll get separated again and that's not really an option especially at the moment.

You quickly raised your sword to block a blow from one of the dark player's sword as you were pushing him away he started to speak with that stupid voice changer that all dark guilds seem to have come to think of it that other asshole might have been a dark guild member he was dressed similar to them.

"Hey on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you miss that little blonde friend of yours?" You lifted a brow wondering why he wou…..oh shit no.

"You didn't" If looks could kill than this dude would be nothing but blue shitty pixels right now.

"Kill him? Well no if that's what you were thinking but we do have him at our base waiting to be either force into working for us or sold to the highest bidder yes that's a thing and you'd be surprise what a few older players would pay for a nice piece of meat like that" He chuckled darkly to himself.

"Honestly I wouldn't with sickos like you in this game" He shrugged.

"A sickos gotta make a living somehow in this game"

"Then why not try selling yourself or is your ugly ass not worth a pretty penny *chuckle* cause I wouldn't be surprised" You taunted.

"Let's who has the last laugh when I sell you to one of those sickos after I'm threw having my fun with you of course" You smirked not the least bit scared of his threat.

"Yeah let's see shall we?" You kneed him in the dick before pushing and back into Jet's awaiting hook swords.

"Oh look it seems to me I'll be having that last laugh" He reached his hand out to you.

"Y-yo-you bitch" Were his kinda cliché last words right before bursting into blue pixels.

"God I hear that a lot " You said to yourself.

"6 o'clock" Jet warned you causing you to turn around as fast as you could to block it.

"Thanks" You shouted to him.

"Not a problem" You pushed back than sweap kicked him before plugging your sword into whatever gender this asshole was.

"Retreat" One of them yelled to their summoner who teleported them away someplace.

"Alright" Everyone high fived each other except for you as you thought about what that dark player said.

'Do they really have Alois or was he just saying that to get to me?' You snapped out of your thoughts when Jet putted his hand on your shoulder.

Looking towards him you saw that he looked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, Let's just go find that fucking witch's house" You said before he could question it any further.

"Finally there it is" Duke was happy on finding it.

"Who's ready to take down a wicked witch?" They raised their hands.

"Good let's go" You guys entered the witches house keeping an eye out for her.

"Whoa look at all these sweets" Duke and Sneers started drooling.

"Don't eat any of them, don't want this turning into another Hansel and Gretel type thing" Jet warn.

"We weren't" Both Sneers and Duke defended.

"Meow" Everybody pointed their weapons at the cat.  
"That is so obviously the witch, I mean how can it not be?" Sneers fearfully suggested.

"Might be but on the off chance that it isn't I say just keep an eye on it just in case it isn't" Jet glanced around the room before moving elsewhere looking for the witch the rest followed Sneers being the last one due to having a stare down with the cat right before Smallerbee yanked him along. "Ow"

"Stop messing with the cat" Smallerbee scolded.

"Hiss" Everyone turned back to the cat but not just because of the hiss but more because of it's growing shadow that caught your attention and now you know it wasn't to some shadow movement thing.

It was because the cat itself was growing into a hideous looking monster while Sneers pointed a shaking hand.

"See I told you it was the witch" He shouted.

 ***Cut Scene actived***

A stereotypical witch like laughing bounce from all over the place making it hard to pinpoint where it was coming from. "More like guard dog deary or in this case Guard cat Mittens kill the intruders"

Jet chuckled. "Mittens? What kind of a name is that for a guard cat?"

"Oh shut it you Mittens is a great name not that you'll live long enough to realize just how great of a name anyway" She sounded pretty pissed at Jet's laughing.

"Yeah we'll see about that" Jet and the others summoned their swords.

 ***End of cut scene***

Once the words disappeared Mittens jumped at the nearest player which just so happened to be Jet, kinda made you wonder was it really because he was the closest ooooooor because he laughed at its name? Either way he looked like he needed help getting it off of him since mittens was one big cat.

"Geez maybe next time you shouldn't laugh at someone's name?" You blocked the fireballs Mittens shot at you.

"Maybe but then again Mittens is a pretty ridiculous name for something meant to guard something" Jet jumped back from a claw attack.

'True' You agreed mentally no way were you going to say it out loud.

Longshot fired a bunch of arrows as Sneers and the rest of the close range fighter (Including you) got within your needed range of attacks while doing your best not to get hit and after awhile finally got the damn thing to go down.

"YEAH!" Sneers cheered.

"Don't celebrate too soon darlings, the party's not over yet" The witch came out from her hiding place.

"…We did not bring enough HP for this" Sneers stated.

"Should we retreat?" Smallerbee looked to Jet, Jet looked to everyone's meter.

"Just how many HP potions do you guys have?" Everyone checked.  
"2"  
"5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"6"  
"4"

"And I have 3 I'm sure we can make it just try not to get hit" Jet charged to the hag who was flying around on her broom trying to dodge everyone's hits.  
Due to her being in the air most of you had to find other means of hitting her, Pipsqueak would throw near by things Smallerbee threw her daggers which you wondered just how many did she have left. Same with Longshot.

Duke and Sneers went looking around at her potions finding ones that would cause damage, Jet would look for things that would give him a boast.

Finally you guys damaged her broom enough so it would break causing her to be grounded.

"You think this gives you a chance to take me on? Ha I don't need my broom to teach you brats a lesson on breaking into people's homes" She used her wand to send fireballs at you and again mostly Jet guess he can't charm everyone.

"Get her wand" Jet ordered.

"The hell you will" she did a wave motion with her wand making her grow really fucking tall but not as tall as the father of goblins so there's a plus.

Everyone tried to dodge every time she would try to step on them. "Heheh your like little mice, watch out I'm going to squash you" she taunted.

Every now and then she would cast fireballs at everyone but now that she was bigger she mostly just tried to squish you.

"Ew" Duke covered his eyes obviously not liking the accidental peak he got up her skirt.

"How dare you look up my skirt" She rushed her foot down to where he was, Jet jumped to save him as her foot met the ground it was unclear if she killed them or not.

The Freedom Fighters shouted Jet and Duke's names in hopes that they survived but no reply.

"Hahahahaha serves them right" The witch laughed.  
The others glared and charged at her and safe to say you weren't left out at the little charging party to take the bitch down.

"Aw are they remining mice angered by the others mice death no worries you'll join them soon enough" She blasted fireball after fireball some of which you were able to dodge but others not so much causing everyone to find cover in order to heal up.

"Damn I'm down to the last potion" You cursed.

"I'm already out" Sneers said from behind cover.

"Do you really think that I won't get you be able to get you from there? Just one little fire spell and you are done for" She laughed wickedly.

"Yeah in hindsight this might not have been the best spot for cover" Sneers pointed out.

Well let's see how well you do a fire spell without this" you guys heard Jet's voice right before a stab sound followed by the Witch's Screaming.

"No" your heard something fall to the ground, everyone rushed out and was met with the sight of Jet holding the Witch's Wand.

"Huh I guess not very well at all" Jet taunted.

"Jet, Duke your alive" Everyone rushed towards the two, happy that they were fine.

"Yeah didn't you check our icons or notice the lack of blue pixels? " Duke pointed out.

"That is true" You shook your head for not thinking or noticing any of that stuff.

"But it's nice to be reinsured that you guys care about us" Your not completely sure but you could have sworn his eyes did a quick glance at your direction for a quick second.  
"What do we do about her?" Pipsqueak jerked his head to the witch.

"Don't know she's powerless without her wand" Jet said as he looked at the wand in his hand.

"Please don't kill me" The Witch begged and as she did two options appeared.

Kill her or Let her live?

"I don't see a reason why so let's let her live" Jet shrugged as he placed the wand into his inventory, they agreed so they all selected the live option.

"Oh thank you"

"Just don't try anything" Jet watched as he let her leave.

*Special Event Completed*  
Beneath the quest competed thing was a notification that showed Players with the highest score and at the very top was a Player named 《 CrescentMoon》 second was 《DemonHuntress》  
"Whoa we get scores on these? I didn't know that" Sneers said shocked.

"Apparently" Jet looked for where you guys were placed and didn't look to happy about it either.

"Well at least we placed higher than-" Sneers leaned in for a closer look before leaning back. "《 Venny-wenny》"

"No way someone is named that?" Duke laughed.

"Yeah but we should have placed higher than 6th just seems kinda…. Not our best" Jet Looked like he was thinking of saying something else but decided against it.

"Anyway let's going we got the brooms that's good enough" Everyone walked out of the Witch's house and rather than walk through the woods again and risk bumping into those Dark guild members you took the thankfully nearby teleporter to base where you guys practice your asses off in order to learn how to fly them.


	18. Side Chapter: Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz

* **Please note that these holiday specials are written in advance so I might come back and re-edit these cause of that***  
 **I have reopened the B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest list for the Blue Exorcist characters only so go leave your comments on who you want as a love interest before chapter 14**  
 **_**

A few days have gone by since we last saw of our dear older brother in the mist and I'm sure he has long since gotten out of that place but neither of us lifted a finger to contact the other not that I cared being around him was getting boring for me anyway plus I wasn't too interested about his plan on starting a guild seemed like a waste of time my brothers also felt that it was too though they were a bit more hesitant on leaving him.

They felt that maybe leaving him in that place wasn't the best way to go about it but if he really didn't want to get left behind then he should have tried harder on keeping together.

Enough about that anyway my brothers and I are now currently gathering a few things for our next quest and since there was a special Halloween event going on the town now had a few friendly ghost NPC's floating around as we were heading by the last show I over heard a player asking some players where they got that 'cutesy' NPC that's following them, they then told her that it was from a special hidden area and that if you find it you are reward rare random items which I already knew about since we have been spending these couple of days during this event to finding them except we didn't get anything that I would call worth it but Loz would disagree though since he got a wolf ears head accessory and now he wants the other pieces to go with it which is why we're still looking for the rest of the hidden areas cause he won't stop whining on how he needs the whole set.

"Is that everything?" Yazoo asked while Loz stood next to him toying with the wolf ears.

"Yes we have everything now" I said after checking the list.

"Then let's go the event will end soon" Loz said impatiently.

"Will you calm down we still have two more days left" Loz reared back a little as I said this in a not so happy tone.

Walking out of the shop we headed to the teleporter platform and selected the nearest area we could find.

Opening my panel I checked the post that this guild made they had a picture of a map showing players all the spots that other players said they found the hidden areas though this is only just for me to get a good enough guess of where it might be since it's always in a slightly different place for each player as to make it harder to find for each individual and the only way players would find it in the same spot is if they were in each others party.

Once I got a good enough guess of where to look I headed in the direction my brothers following after we ran across a few Halloween monsters such as giant bat like creatures and a few werewolves but nothing of too much trouble.

"Is this the spot?" Loz asked.

"Not entirely it's just around this general area, we need to search around it if we want to find the place" We looked around trying to find the hidden area, looking around the area we made sure not to leave anything unchecked.

"Found it" Yazoo dully called out to us.

Loz and I walked over to well I did Loz ran there so he made it to Yazoo before I did. "Where? Where is it ?" Yazoo simply pointed towards the giant rock. "There"

Walking over towards it I stuck my hand through it before completely going through, Loz going in after me and Yazoo being last.

There were giant pumpkin monsters walking around and none seemed to have noticed us so we took this as a chance to warm up before going over there to fight.

"Ready ?" I asked as I summoned my two bladed sword.

They nodded their heads with their weapons out and ready, Loz and I kick jumped towards them with me slashing them and him bashing them with his fist.

Yazoo would keep his distance shooting them with his gun and every now and then dodge but not just from the monsters attacks also from Loz's tossing them around as he toyed with them.

Some of the ones he tossed around Yazoo and I would have to take care of cause he would get bored of them shortly and move on to the next til finally he completely tired of them.

"This is boring now how many left do we have?" Loz asked in a now bored tone.

"Five more and we're done" Loz replied back to Yazoo with a bored sounding okay and not long after we finished killing the last remaining five.

"There that's all of them" I said only to be proving wrong when a even bigger tougher looking Pumpkin showed up and he looked around at the smashed ones we just got finished with.

"My-my childrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrren" He shouted before turning to us. "I shall make you pay for what you've done to them"

"I thought that you said we were done" I heard Loz complained in the background.

"Thought so til he showed up" Yazoo dully replied.

"Let's just get this over with" We resummoned our weapons and started attacking.

The fight kept on with it talking about how we would pay for what we did to his kids while throwing pumpkin like bombs at us we took a few hits Loz more so before he had to fall back leaving it to me and Yazoo to finish the boss which didn't take too long thanks to those heavy hits Loz was able to get in.

And soon after we finished him the words reading side quest competed appeared and we got our rewards, looking over to Loz's I saw his wolf ears moved down as he had a bit of a sad look. "I didn't get the last piece" We checked ours to see if we did but only to see that we didn't.

"There's always tomorrow" Yazoo attempted to cheer Loz up but it didn't work.

"Let's just go" We walked towards the exit gate then went for the nearest teleporter we could find.

Once we picked a town we went to a nearby inn though I didn't stay long in the room since Loz's whining about the set not being completed upsets him and I couldn't take anymore so I went out to get some air and when I did you wouldn't believe my luck a player walked by wearing the last piece Loz needed a smirk came to my face when an idea popped into my head.

~~~~~~  
Returning to the room I saw that Loz looked pretty happy and was wearing the last piece, noticing that I had returned he rushed over to me.

"Look I got the last piece" He said excitedly.

"Oh?" I lazily raiseda brow walking over to the bed.

"Yeah it just appeared in his gifts from an anonymous player how strange wouldn't you say?" Yazoo dull gaze met mines.

"I guess but at least now we won't have to worry about his complaining" I shrugged as I laid down on the bed all while thinking that those wolf themed accessories better keep him satisfied cause I am not going through all of this again.

"True night brothers" Yazoo laid down in his bed while Loz complained about not being sleepy.

"Then don't sleep but don't keep us up either" I then rolled over to my side slowly falling to sleep.  
 **_**  
 **They probably seemed out of character so sorry for that and sorry for the wait on this shitty ass Internet problems.**


	19. Side Chapter: Ciel and Elizabeth

***Please note that these holiday specials are written in advance so I might come back and re-edit these cause of that*  
I have reopened the B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest list for the Blue Exorcist characters only so go leave your comments on who you want as a love interest before chapter 14  
_ **  
I must say that I wasn't too thrilled about this whole Halloween event and I'm still not but Elizabeth heard from some players that there are hidden areas on the map and if you search for them hard enough you'll find it and get a rare item although it's usually random rare items and this particular area will only be here til Halloween is over which made Elizabeth want to find it even more.

I stopped to check the post a guild made about where other players have reported finding hidden areas hoping that it would give me a good enough idea of where it will be.

"Come on Ciel I'm pretty sure it's this way" Elizabeth waved her hands frantically in the air for me to hurry up.

I rushed my pace as to not keep her waiting when I finally made it to her side she grabbed my hand and took off running.

"Elizabeth slow down" I shouted.

"But we have to hurry the event is almost over and call me Lizzy" She still kept with her fast pace looking from side to side as to make sure she doesn't past it.

"We don't even know where it is they said it changes for each player" I tried to remind her from what those players said earlier in hopes that that would get her to slow it down.

"But it still can't be far from where they found it" She argued back.

I sighed knowing that she wasn't bound to slow down since she really has her mind set on finding the place which I don't know why since she's not going to get the same thing that those other players got which is what I assume made her want to find it in the first place.

My train of thought was Interrupted when I noticed that she had stopped and her weapon was in hand, I looked to see why and saw that a pack of werewolves were up ahead and they were looking right at us.  
I summoned my weapon too and got in front of Elizabeth. "When I say now I want you to run as fast as you can got it?" I knew it would be better for us to run instead of fighting them off since all of them were a much higher level which means she lead us to where the higher level monsters resign in.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be right behind you as soon as I summon a few familiars to hold them off" Once I convinced her to she took off running on my cue as I quickly summoned a few dogs to take care of them before running off myself but I had to be quick since it wouldn't keep them busy for long none of my summons were high enough to do much.

When I looked back one had already got threw them and was gaining on me. 'Oh no' I hurried up and tried to summon some more but my only high enough ones that could give me the distance were already being destroyed by the rest of the pack.

"CIEL!" Elizabeth shouted as I was tackled down a hill by the werewolf taken some serious damages on the way down til finally I made it to the bottom.

I stood up and quickly looked around for the werewolf that defiantly came down with me, staff at ready I scanned all around the mist filled area and saw nothing so I tried to climb back up but to no such luck even called out to Elizabeth and that provided no results besides my echoing.

Releasing a sigh I turned around thinking on which way did I want to go and once I decided I headed in that direction while drinking a few health potions figuring that I should save up on spells since I don't know when I'll be attacked again.

After what felt like hours I took a break and rested, opening my map I looked and saw that I couldn't see Elizabeth's marker.

"Right if you get separated from party member in a mist their marker gets turned off and you have to find them" I remembered that notification that the Turks sent out to warn other players.

"Who was the bloody genius that that of that?" I said angrily to myself all while wishing I never played this stupid gamers in the first place.  
Getting back up I continued my walk and the more deeper I got the more I heard the sound of crows walking towards it I saw an area that looked like a graveyard and crows everywhere then a sudden thing showed above me.

Special Hidden Halloween areas found 1 of 5

Then my notification went off saying I got a rare item opening up my inventory to see what it is I saw that it was a summon and the totem looked to be a crow.

Pressing it more words popped up asking me if I wanted to unlock it and that if I did I couldn't sell or trade it pressing yes it now showed up in my summon box and not long after another thing pop up asking me what should I name it.

Thinking if I should press random or come up with a name myself I decided that maybe on this one I will actually give it a name rather than picking random like I did with my other summons.

Entering in his name then pressed okay I closed the panel but not before hearing someone speak from behind me causing me to jump.

"Sebastian is a nice name" said the voice that was the cause of my mini heart attack.

"Hehehe did I startle you my apologies" The creepy looking player said not sounding the least bit sorry as he covered his mouth with his long sleeve.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked him.

"Not long I only just now arrived to see if they had respwaned yet" I raised a brow curious as to what he meant.

"To see if who respwaned?" He mearly pointed and replied with a them as I heard a groaning sound followed by what sounded like dirt moving.

My eyes widen as I turned to look at what I already know what was coming from the ground behind me, zombies slowly started to raise from the ground til finally each and everyone of them was out.

And when I looked at their levels they were also a few levels higher than I when I looked at the exit I saw that gates were now blocking it.

"Sorry deary but if you want to get out each and every one of them has to be put back into the ground" He had already summoned his weapon which was a scythe and was cutting them down.

I having no other choice but to also join in summon mines and sent a few attacks at them a few of my summons were taken out after some time leaving me with the crow left I wasn't too sure with using him since he was new and I have no idea as to what his attacks are but not seeing any other options I summoned him.

"Sebastian go!" A light appeared as the summoned he was bigger than I thought and he was on a higher level then the rest of the summons I have.

He swooped down and attacked the other remaining zombies and a few minutes later they were gone but that was also thanks to the other player.

I sat down and rested til I noticed another notification and it was from Elizabeth, reading her message I read that she was down the hill looking for me.

She must be out of the mist too, I messaged her back telling her to send me a pic of where she was on the map and I'll get there as fast as I can, didn't have to wait long before she did, comparing her's to mines I then left a marker so I could follow it before rushing off.

As Ciel headed to where Elizabeth was he was unaware of the eyes that were watching him from afar before getting into position **.**

 **This one is pretty short and I am sure I didn't get their character's right but I still hope that it was enjoyable.**


	20. Side Chapter: Sora, Kairi, and Riku

**I have reopened the B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest list for the Blue Exorcist characters only so go leave your comments on who you want as a love interest before chapter 14**

 **Sora's P.O.V**  
"Man those look awesome to have" Someone below me said.

"Yeah once you get the hang of it" I said right before crashing into a pile of hay.

"Sora are you okay?" Kairi and Riku landed their brooms before rushing over to me, helping me up along with Riku.

"I'm fine" I replied now standing as I pulled the few bits of hay out of my hair while patted me on the back.

"Mmm might be a little too hard to control for you there buddy" The other players that I replied to had just now started walking away.

"Maybe we should just get on with the quest and learn to fly these later k?" Kairi suggested to which Riku agreed to as I sighed.

"I guess" I was so looking forward to flying around the map with these but I guess it would have to wait.

"Alright let's go" Riku took the lead as Kairi and I followed behind as usual now that it's become an option we took the teleporter since it would get us there faster than walking all the ways there and not to mention safer especially now that it's Halloween all the new beast that are running around that we would bump into trying to get to our destination and some of the dark players out there too lurking around for another player to prey upon and we didn't want to end up on their list.

Stepping onto the teleporter we picked the closest we could get before being teleported there in a flash of blue light then stepped off of the platform.

"So Riku what's the quest?"

"Werewolves there's a pack of them nearby that a village is being attacked by so they want us to take care of them" He explained all the details we needed to know as we headed off in the direction as we were walking we all got a notification from those guild guys that found the boss room on floor one.

There are special hidden Halloween areas around the map reported to be around these specific areas and to give out random rare rewards.

My eyes looked at the three marked places on the pic of the map before moving on to the next text.

We have tested these reports ourselves and have noted that they show up in slightly different places for each individual player but the same if you are in a party.  
*Will update when the other two are found  
Post made by 《 ThatSoReno》*

"What do you guys think? Wanna go check them out?" I looked to both Riku and Kairi.

"One is nearby" Kairi looked at her map.

"I guess the quest can be put on hold" Riku said.

We set off looking around for the nearby hidden area which wasn't easy to find and I probably never would have found it if I didn't see what looked to be a kid wear a red walk threw a tree with a strange marking.

Walking towards it I noticed a nob so I turned it causing it to open and inside looked to be a town, I turned towards Riku and Kairi and called them over they both rushed towards me asking if I found it to which I just simply opened the door.

"Wow nice work Sora" I puffed out my chest a tiny bit.  
"Don't get too full of yourself" Riku said as he stepped through followed by Kairi then me and as we all entered words above us appeared.

Special Halloween Hidden Area found 1 of 5.

"Whoa" We said as a bunch of different monsters walked by all having the friendly NPC marker above them.

My eyes came to one of the NPC monsters that had a quest marker above them. "Look a quest should we do it?"

"We're already here may as well" Riku walked over to a nearby monster.

"Hey what's wrong?" They monster looked towards Riku as they jumped up to their…feets.

"Oh its awful just awful the head of our big Halloween party is missing and I've tried looking for him but to no such luck, we can't have the party without him he's practicality the king of Halloween the whole town and the Mayor will be devastated" they paced back and forth.

"What if we help you find him?" I said causing his head to spring up in my direction.

"Really you'd do that?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure" I nodded.

"Oh thank you, thank you ,thank you!" He squeezed us all into a tight hug.

We tapped him trying to tell him we couldn't breath which he figured as he quickly let us go and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Hehe sorry"

"Not a problem"  
"We're just happy to help" Kairi smiled to him.

"Alright I better get going to help out with the party when you found him please bring him to that building there" He pointed. "And try not to let anyone else know got it?" We all nodded as he replied with a good before rushing off and not a minute later a woman with stitches and different colors of patch of skin walked over to us.

"Jack is missing? Please let me help you find him" We looked to each other before agreeing that she can help.

"Thank you my name is Sally I'm a friend of Jack's" Kairi stepped over to her.

"Nice to meet you Sally I'm Kairi this is Sora and Riku" Kairi pointed to each of us as she said our names.

"Nice to meet you too come I think I might have a slight clue as to where Jack might be" We followed after her as she lead us to where she thought Jack might be which was to a very tall looking castle.

"I think he might be there" she pointed towards it. "Earlier I saw Lock looking rather suspicious but when I tried to follow him I lost sight of him which lead me to you guys so when I overhead about Jack I knew the two had to be related somehow"

"That's a long way up" Kairi looked all the way to the top.

"We could use the brooms" I suggested but Riku shook his head.

"You still don't have the hang of it so it's too risky" I nodded as I agreed with him.

"Walking it is then" We went to the stairs and started walking but about 20 minutes in three kids showed up.

"We can't let them get any further quick" One said as the other two disappeared out of sight before reappearing pushing barrels down at us.

"Damn it" Riku cursed as all of us tried dodging the barrels coming at us while moving up the stairs, it went on that way for a while til Sally got knocked off screaming on the way down and as my instincts kicked in I jumped after her causing Riku and Kairi to catch after me.

I was able to get to her and grab a hold of her but that didn't stop the two of us from gradually getting closer to the ground.

"Um thank you for coming after me but I would have been fine the fall wouldn't have done much to me" Great now she tells me.

As we were getting more and more closer I tried to think of a way out of til I remembered my broom and even though I'm not to good at flying it now would be a better time than any to give it another shot.

Rushing to equip it I sat us both properly on it as I tried my best to steady the two of us as we spun out of control.

"Uhhhhh-ugf" Once my head stopped spinning I saw that Riku had hopped on his broom and was able to stop us.

Releasing a sigh he slowly used one of the hooks he got from a quest and flew us to where Kairi was knocking the barrels out of the way and landed there as Sally and I got off of the broom.

"Thanks Riku"

"Don't mention it but you owe me a burger later" Just as he said this the barrels stopped.

"Uh no we're out of barrels, oggie boogie isn't going to be happy about this" They rushed off somewhere as we now walked up the steps finally not having to worry about barrels.

"We're here the entrance to Oggie's lair" Sally turned to us and asked if we were ready to go inside.

We all nodded as she opened the door. "Jack"

 ***Cut Scene actived***

"Sally" As she rushed to him a cage slammed down locking her in place as a weird sack looking monster stepped out taunting her and Jack before turning to us.

"Now what do we have here?"

"Pissed off players that are going to kick your butt if you don't let them go right now" I said to him with a glare as he laughed.

"I would like to see you try"

We rushed towards him as the cut scene ended, Riku and I taking him from the front while Kairi rushed in from the side he threw down some kind of smoke and started punching us as that covered his location.

Soon we were able to get out of it while still coughing then we drank a mini health potion to heal up a bit.

He then went up somewhere high as he sent down things to fight us, all kinds of weird looking machines attacked us as we tried our best to defend ourselves.

And about 30 minutes of that he then decides to come down to fight. "Now don't you all look ripe for the picking" he threw fire balls and other things at us Riku was able to reflect some back at him while Kairi slashed him with her weapon angering Oggie.

"Why you litt-" He was unable to finish as Riku shouted heads up distracting him with a flash bomb leaving him blinded in order for me to finish the job.

"Take this" As I finished him his sack fell off and a bunch of disgusting looking bugs came out.  
"Ew" Kairi tried to avoid stepping on them as we rushed over to free Jack and Sally.

"Thank you for helping us" Jack said.

"How did Oggie get you in the first place?" Riku asked.

"He had Lock trick me into believing that there was something important he had to show me"

"Well hopefully this won't happen again Jack"

"I hope so too Sally anyway let's go it's about to start soon" We went back with them before saying goodbye and as we stepped out of the hidden area a notification along with quest competed popped up.

We both checked ours and as I read threw mines there was also a little message next to a totem that had Jack's face on it.

 **'Call for me whenever you need help**

 **Jack.'**

"Sweet what did you guys get" They both showed me as I showed mines.

"Awesome" Riku got a new blade that had some really cool stats that bested the old one he has and Kairi got a round orb thing that was greenish in color.

"Ready to go take down that werewolf pack"

"You know it/Yes" Kairi and I both said as Riku nodded.

"Good" We both headed back to the original direction we first were going til we got the message, I took one glance back before rushing off to Riku and Kairi to continue the quest.

 **_  
Everyone felt out of character to me but then again that's nothing new for me.  
**


	21. Christmas Special

_  
I didn't actually think that I would need this warning but since my editor told me about all the other stories on Quotev that were reported because they didn't have one I decided that I should put this here so it wouldn't happen to mine.

Quick warning there might be some darker themes in this story such as possible gore,strong language, mentions or maybe even acts of rape, and other similar acts, there will also be violence if you are not in favor of reading such things or just can not simply stand reading anything in relation to them then kindly leave you have been warn.

*Please note that these holiday specials are written in advance so I might come back and re-edit these cause of that* Also this is non-canon to the story.

Christmas was coming up soon so everyone tried to get present for the people they cared for but that was a little on the difficult side for you since you cared for all of your friends and if you were to buy them all a gift you would be flat out broke and even then not everyone would get a present so you laid down on your bed trying to brain storm an idea on how to get everybody a gift.

After sighing again for the.… I don't 100th time? Kinda lost count awhile ago your brother walked in with a look that asked what was wrong, not having even the slightest of ideas you told your bro all about your gift problem in hopes that he might help with it.

"Mmm that's a tough one… why don't you just buy a gift for the one you like? And I mean 'like like' " He suggested.

"But what about the others?" You didn't want them to think that you didn't care or anything.

"Idk bake them a sorry cake or something can't please everyone" He shrugged.

"Gee thanks you're a lot of help" You rolled your eyes as he ruffled your hair.

"I try to be…..just to be sure..you do have my gift right?" You pushed him off the bed.

"Yeah I got it waaay in advance" He nodded in relief.

"Okay good….but not too in advance right? Ca- " Before he could finish you tossed his ass out of your room.  
"Geez try to help a sista out and whattya get?" You heard him say as he walked off and you hopped back on your bed.

"Ugh, maybe I should just go with what Tony said" You said to yourself as you walked over to the desk and grabbed your lock key.

Heading down stairs you went to the front door but before you exit you shouted to your dad that you were going out and would be back shortly. Going over to your bike you thanked the heavens that it didn't snow too bad so you could still ride your bike, hopping on you peddled to the mall in search of the perfect gift for (FF/KH/Other name).

You went from store to store trying to find it but to no such luck you spotted one you hadn't been in yet but just as you were about to head for it someone shouted your name causing you to halt in your step, looking over to who you noticed that it was your gaming buddies Jet, Smallerbee, Longshot and the others, each carrying a bag.

"Sup, getting some last minute shopping done?" Jet crooked a brow.

"Uh, yeah I had a hard time thinking about what to get" You said honestly as Jet nodded. "Same with you guys?"

"Sort of, we just got our final payment an hour ago" He raised the bag a bit when he said payment. "Now we're about to grab a bite to eat"

"Wanna come with us?" Duke excitedly asked but you had to decline.

"Sorry I can't maybe next time?"

"Oh okay, cya" They waved as you walked off over to the last shop, browsing through their items a few looked okay but none screamed perfect but maybe that was more because you were kind of picky who knows? Just as you were about to leave and try another store somewhere else something caught your eye and all you could think when you saw it was.

"Perfect" You rushed to it quickly before anyone else could spot it and took it to the cashier, after paying for it then leaving with your bag in hand you headed towards the parking lot and over to your bike.

Once home you sat the gift down on your bed just as your dog hopped on and started sniffing it before you could shoo her off.

"No Lady! Don't touch that" she quickly hopped off as you moved the gift somewhere else that they would less likely reach it.

"Better" You 'dusted' off your hands than sat down at your desk and started scrolling through stuff online such as new games coming out and other things and though you were excited for the new games coming out next year none looked like they could top Ansem ' s masterpiece of a game FKO sadly though he won't be making more so FKO will be the last game besides his earlier works for you to enjoy.

*Beep*

Your Facebook notification went off so you went to check and saw that it was from Yuffie.

Yuffie Kisaragi made a post.  
Hey guys the Christmas party will start in a hour from now can't wait to see all of you there  
50 comments. 100 likes.

"I better get ready" You rushed over to your closet and picked out an outfit for the party, thankfully you got ready just in time too so you wouldn't have to had made your dad wait.

"Come on Mel let's go" Your brother shouted trying to rush you since a crush of his was also going to be at the party and he really wanted to see her.  
"Oh calm down she will still be there so don't get your parties in a twist" You rolled your eyes.

"I won't, I'll get your's in a twist"…. You blankly looked at him waiting for that to sink in for him.

"Yeah not my best one…." You nodded in agreement as you buckled your seat belt as your dad checked back to make sure everyone was buckled in before driving off to the party.

"Finally" Tony was the first out of the car going over to the door as he knocked waiting to be let in which wasn't long before Yuna opened the door and smiled.

"I'm glad you guys could make it" She stepped aside letting you guys in, your eyes quickly scanned the crowd in hopes to spot a certain someone(1) but couldn't make them out.

You spilt off from your dad and brothers as you looked around the party for (FF/KH/Other name), after awhile you felt kinda down after not spotting them so you took a seat at a nearby table just as you sat down your gift and sighed a tap on your shoulder snapped you out of your slump for a bit as you turned around and saw…..

 **Jet:**  
Jet standing behind you with his usual tooth pick in his mouth. "Looks like I found you first" He flashed a quick smirk of triumph at the end before quickly glancing around. "Wanna take a quick step outside" He jerked his head towards the door.

Nodding your head you quickly grabbed your gift for him as you followed him outside the party, once out he released a cold puff of air as he looked up at the few stars that were out before turning to you.

"So how'd your last minute Christmas shopping go?" You shrugged.

"Alright I guess since I was able to find something" Jet nodded.

"Well since we're on the topic of gifts, I was able to get you something while we were shopping earlier today" Jet went fishing in his pocket pulling out a small box shape object that was sloppily wrapped in newspaper.

Accepting it you held it in your hands as you stared at it messing a tiny blush of embarrassment cross Jet's face as he scratch his cheek. "I know that the wrapping sucks but at least you don't have to worry about ripping open a beautifully wrapped one" He attempted at a joke to cover his slight worry of what was going through your mind at the moment.

"It's fine, I mean at least I won't have to feel bad about mines" You handed him the bag that held his equally bad wrapped present.

He smirked as he took it out. "Well at least your's has actual wrapping" He held it up.

"Should we open them now?" He looked to be thinking about it before nodding then shrugged. "Why not? But you open your's first" Doing as he says you opened your gift which was a sliver chain necklace with a green-ish like circle shape thing at the end.

"It reminded me of the orb you got on our first mission together" You went to put it on only to be stopped by Jet as he raised his hand in the stop motion.

"Let me" He moved behind you helped put it on before moving to see how it looked. "Perfect" He nodded to himself.

"Now let's open the one you got me" Your heart sped up a bit as you became nervous as to just what he would think much like how he felt earlier unknown to you.

After the final wrap he lift the lid and a soft smile came to his face which was a clear sign to you that he liked it, you released the breath that you didn't even know you were holding as he turned to you with a look you've never seen before in his eyes. "Thank you _"

He hugged you as you hugged back feeling a 1000 butterflies fly around your stomach, it felt like years went by before he let go and stepped back and as he did you started to feel the cold hit you like a ton of bricks now that his wreath wasn't there.  
"I think it's time we had back inside" You turned around to go back in but was stopped when Jet took hold of your hand.

"There's one more reason I wanted to bring you out here for" He stood up straighter as he looked you in the eyes.

"I want to know if you'll be my girlfriend?" Your once cold face heated up like a fire place when he asked you that and it took you awhile to find your voice but when you did you replied to his question.

"Y-yes Jet" Gosh what's with the stuttered? He asked you to be his girlfriend not fucking marry him.

A smile quickly spread across his face as he stepped closer to you. "You don't know how long I waited to ask that"

"I think I might have a guess" You both moved closer to one another til finally your lips meet in a nice gentle kiss that slowly became more rougher.

"Ew" You two broke apart spotting the rest of the freedom fighters by the door, Sneers was glaring at Duke for giving away their presence.

"Opps" Duke realized the tiny slip up as Sneers spoke up quickly before Jet could.

"Ah continue on you two, we will be back inside don't worry" They quickly shutted the door as you and Jet turned to each other.

"Well there goes the moment" You said mostly to yourself.

"Eh there will be plenty more later" Jet said with a smirk.

"Right *cough* Let's go back inside" You tilted your head down a bit in an attempt to hide your blush and headed towards the door with Jet not too far behind.

Once back in the party you spent most of it by Jet's side talking with the rest of the your guild mates and some of the others before having to head home, getting into your seat next to your brother who looked just as happy as you.

"I take it that Airi accepted your confession?" You said referring to his crush.

"Yes she did" He smiled happily before looking at you. "Likewise?"

"Private" You smugly looked away.

"Oh come on!" He complained but you didn't creaked in the slightest as you went to your room once you arrived home getting ready for bed with a big smile on your face.

'Tonight went unbelievably well' You thought to yourself as you slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **Angeal(coming soon):**

Axel(coming soon)::

Cid Raines(coming soon)::

Gladiolus(coming soon)::

Prompto(coming soon)::

Riku(coming soon)::

Sephiroth(coming soon)::

Sora(coming soon)::

Tidus(coming soon)::

Vincent(coming soon)::

Yuj(coming soon)::

Zell(coming soon)::

Zexion(coming soon)::

Zack(coming soon)::

Undertaker(coming soon)::

Vanitas(coming soon)::

Ventus(coming soon)::

Roxas(coming soon)::

Cloud(coming soon)::

Reno(coming soon)::

Hope(coming soon):

Noctis(coming soon):

Genesis(coming soon):

Noel(coming soon):

Edge Geraldine(coming soon):

Levi(coming soon):

Sebastian(coming soon):

Claude(coming soon):

W.T Spears(coming soon):

Kanda(coming soon):

Tyki(coming soon):

Sesshomaru(coming soon):

Ciel(coming soon):

Alois(coming soon):

Yato(coming soon):

 **Rufus:**  
Okay obviously you were glad to see him but when you told him about the party your friend was throwing you honestly didn't think that he would actually show even though you are super fudging happy he did.

"Rufus, glad you could make it" You said as you quickly hid his present behind your back.

"My schedule was clear for the night so I didn't see why a quick visit would hurt" What a way with words well not that you minded too much with how Rufus could come off some times but you would question what made you like him in the first place and what made him even take an interest in continuing associating with you? At first the reason you guys started talking in the first place was because of some beta work you've done for his company's games and how helpful they were so one suppose 'short' conversation on how to improve certain problems lead to more longer ones and the next thing you know you've grown feelings for the man, I know stupid right? The first time you are attracted to an actual human being it's someone a bit older than you and high up on the social ladder.

"I-uh" You didn't really feel comfortable presenting your gift to him around everyone even though everyone was busy doing other things you still felt like taking him elsewhere.

He awaited what you had to say staring at you with a bit of an impatient gaze. "Could you follow me outside for a bit?" He nodded as you lead the way all the while keeping the gift for him out of sight.

Once out in the cold snowy air he shut the door before walking to his side. "Well?" You had a bit of a blush forming but you had convinced yourself that it was from the cold and not from anything else.

"I-well since it's Christmas and all, I brought you a gift that I thought that you might like…" As you lift the box up for him to view you tried to look anywhere but at him since this all felt so very out of character for you, not in a bad way of course just in a this is a new experience for you and you don't know how to properly handle it way.

He took the gift with an unreadable look on his face which made this whole ordeal even harder for you as he thanked you and opened it.

Once it was open and what his gift was, was in plain view for him you spotted a slight smile on his face as he turned to face and thank you once again. "I as well got you a present" He stuck his hand into hhis coat pocket and pulled out a small neatly wrapped present that made you wonder if it was his handy work on it or someone else's either way you took it from him carefully.

"T-thank you" This time he watched as you opened your gift and inside was a card code.

"It has special items for FKO just for your account's use only" Your eyes lit up at the awesome gift (in your mind at least)your brothers were going to be so jealous of you.

"Thanks Rufus" He shook his head.

"It's nothing really just a way of thanks for helping us improve FKO" You turned to look at him as you debated on rather or not should you confess to him and just as you were about to someone shouted that you guys were under the mistletoe (seriously? Not that you were complaining about the mistletoe part but the reason you brought him out here was to be 'alone' ).

As you were about to look up to see if it was true Rufus had already leaned down to kiss you on the lips a few that were there started howling at it while someone shouted seriously I thought that I hid that (you couldn't tell who though due to all the noise).

But as quick as the kiss came it ended just as quickly as well which you felt a bit sad about with your face even reder by the cold (totally the cold and nothing else) Rufus's phone started ringing so he quickly answered before telling you he has to go (great).

Once he's gone you go back into the party were your father booms you with questions about Rufus (some where quite weird while others were the usual dad questions) before long it was time for you to leave and on the drive back your mind kept going back to the kiss and how Rufus's lips felt against your's.

"Hey!" Your head snapped towards your brother as the other sat in front with your dad.

"What?"

"Did you tell him?" You looked down a bit at your lap as you shook your head.

"No not yet but I will someday" You looked forward in what would be a cool and dramatic way if you weren't staring at the front of the car seat in a longing manner before turning to your brother to ask about his crush.

He nodded with a smirk. "Yup and she accepted too" You ruffled his hair.

"Good for yoooooooou little bro" He raised his brow.

"Ya know you call me little yet I'm taller than you" Again with that fucking smirk.

"Piff oh shut up you're still my 'little' bro anyway " You crossed your arms and pouted the rest of the ride home.

 **_  
Okay Rufus's part done sorry it sucked but it was super hard to do him I just kept deleting it and starting all over again hoping to do better much better and this is the only one I felt satisfied with.**

 **Gippal(coming soon):**

Zuko(coming soon):

Aang(coming soon):

Sokka(coming soon):

Rin Okumura(coming soon):

Amaimon(coming soon):

Renzo Shima(coming soon):

Cecil(coming soon):

Kuja(coming soon):

Tifa(coming soon):

Kairi(coming soon):

Namine(coming soon):

Lightning(coming soon):

Kagura(coming soon):

Sango(coming soon):

Xion(coming soon):

Ty Lee(coming soon):

Azula(coming soon):

Shiemi(coming soon,because she's f-ing cute and deserve this):

_  
(1) if it's a character that lives elsewhere you were hoping that they made it anyway  
Sorry if some of them sucked or were out of character most of these characters I only read up on or haven't seen in a long time so hopefully they aren't too bad.


	22. Floor2: Putting Together A Plan

**The B.O.C & G.O.C Love Interest list is now closed.  
_ **  
When you got back to the guild house the others putted some practice into flying their brooms before heading to bed besides you well at least not right away you wanted to try and contact Alois first to see if that dark player was lying or not, you hoped to god that he was as you typed in Alois's username and sent him a message, after a while of waiting and not receiving a message in return you started to worry about him but you couldn't think of what to do.

He wasn't on your friends list or in your guild so you couldn't try tracking him and the it's not like him not replying really meant anything for all you know he could be busy or just didn't feel like responding at the moment.

You paced back and forth thinking of if he was kidnapped by those assholes how would you get him back? When you checked guilds with the most members their's was the highest and still growing which just proves that there is a lot of sickos in this god forsaken place.

But at least you do know where they are….. some what downside is it moves around in that heavy ass mist so finding it won't be easy.

As you were deep in thought you failed to notice the foot steps coming up behind you til you felt someone place their hand on your shoulder causing you to jump in shock as you turned to face who was the culprit.

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Sneers held his hands up as he apologized.

With a shake of your head you replied back. "You didn't"

Sneers rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were deep in thought about something" His face showed concern.

You debated if now was the time to tell him about what the dark guild member told you about Alois, you didn't want to bring it up if it wasn't true but you are unsure if keeping it from them is the right thing to do.

As Sneers patiently waited for your answer you released a sigh before answering him. "Yeah Sneers I'm fine I just needed some time to think about a few things is all" Sneers nodded.

"Yeah me too" Sneers sat down on a crate and as he did now you felt like something was up with him so you sat down next to him.

"What's bothering you?" He looked a bit nervous to say as he looked off to the side.

"I'm just not too sure if flying on those things is safe I mean I get that it will get us places faster but" He sighed before continuing. "But so do teleporters and you don't have to worry about crashing those"

"True but with teleporters we have to have unlocked any of the places we wish to go first with the brooms we don't have to do any of that" He still didn't look to comfortable with the idea of using the brooms.

"Yeah I guess" Before you could say anything else Jet had walked in.

"There you two are" Jet headed over to you looking between you and Sneers before stopping on Sneers. "You okay Sneers?"

"Uh yeah I'm just feeling a bit wiped from the quest is all I think I'll go to bed a little early" Sneers jumped to his feet before rushing off to his room.

Jet stared off to where Sneers had rushed off as you got off of your crate as well. "I don't think he wants to use the brooms" You told Jet as he nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll find a way around this if he's that against it" Jet said as he looked at you.

"Til then I think I'm going to go fix up my swords" He headed off to the room where the blacksmith of the guild stays though it is just a NPC that Jet hired at the moment he does plan on recruiting a actual player for the job.

You not seeing a reason to just stand in the halls decided to head off to your own room and rest up hoping that in the morning Alois would have replied back by then if not you will tell the others.

~~~~~~~~  
Morning came around and still no text from Alois mind being made up you headed off to Jet who was in the discussion/Planning room when you got there you saw Sneers was also with him talking about something.

Not wanting to just barge right on in you knocked on the door waiting to be let in, Jet was the one to open it letting you in.

"Sup?" Jet asked as you turned to face him.

"I strongly think that the darker guilds may be abducting other players to sell off or enslave them" Jet's face turned serious as you said this while Sneers gasped.

"Why do you think that?" You sighed.

"Earlier on that Halloween quest when we were fighting the dark guild members one of them brought it up at first I thought that he was just trying to get to me but as I tried contacting the player they said they had I received no response at all now I understand that this could just mean that he doesn't want to reply back but I really think that that's not that case here" Sneers looked at Jet as he was silent for a moment before speaking.

"If you really believe that they have him then we'll think of a plan on getting him back" Jet opened his panel messaging the others to get here as fast as they could before he went over to the table and looked at the map he had on it, you stood still for a moment before walking over to a chair and sat down with Sneers waiting for the others in silence figuring Jet would need it.

After a few minutes the others rushed in asking Jet what was the problem to which he explained everything and once they were caught up they went over how they should go about it since they had the numbers while the freedom fighters had about 19 members not including you or Jet along with the others like Smallerbee and plus they have that damn moving base and the mist and if you do take everyone there's no guarantee that they won't get separated and there is no way you could just tie everyone together in the rope like before that's only going to disadvantage you guys more.

No matter what you guys thought up one of the other members would shoot it down saying why it wouldn't work like when Duke suggested who doesn't one of the members hop on the broom and keep tabs of where the place was now moved Sneers explained that they would stick out like a sore thumb and who's to say that the dark players aren't using their brooms either and this went on for a while.

"Alright maybe we could try inflating them" Pipsqueak brought up.

"But how? We wouldn't have their guild mark and they have their clothes specially made" Duke pointed out.

"That's true but we can get someone who can mask themselves it may take awhile to find one we can trust but it's all I've got" Jet looked to be thinking it over.

"That's not a bad idea but we may not have the time we just might have to get our hands on their clothes and mark" Jet stopped up and went over to the board and started drawing.

"One of us would have to nab two dark players then dress in their clothing and take their guild mark then place it on their selves, I suggest that one of the two should be Smallerbee since she is the thief class so she can pick locks and grab things out of their inventory better than any of us"

"I volunteer to go with her I'm a higher level so I think it would be best if I do" You said as they looked at you.

Jet thought it over before sighing. "Okay now that we figured that out we now have to think of how to find the base if you two look like you're having trouble locating it that will tip them off that you aren't one of them" Duke spoke up again.

"That's why one of us should be on a broom they could tell Smallerbee and 《SwordsOfMelody 》where to go" Sneers was about to speak up about it again til Jet beated him to it.

"We might just have to go with it" Jet agreed to Duke's plan.

"But-" Sneers stopped himself from continuing.

"But who keeps tabs on it?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Shouldn't it be Sneers?" Smallerbee questioned while Jet shook his head.

"No we're going to need him with us-" Duke quickly raised his hand.

"I'll do it" You didn't feel too good about the thought of Duke flying up there to where he could be seen but you figured it might be better than him down in the mist.

"Alright everything's worked out let's go" Everyone got up and headed out of the room and equipped their gear.

You just hoped that it wouldn't be too hard getting your hands on two dark guild members especially with all of this Halloween stuff going on and players are actually dressing up for it which made it harder to spot their dark guild asses.

You sighed. 'I just hope that we get to Alois on time'

 **_  
Alright this is where I end this chapter for today the next one might take a while so sorry in advance for that.**

I also hope that you enjoy this chapter and would like to hear your thoughts.


End file.
